reencarnacion
by bravethunder
Summary: mi vida habia terminado gracias a la lucha que tuve contra blackpegasus pero por gracia del destino se me concedio una oportunidad de regresar, pero a cambio de tener una mision, ser un ARCANGEL, pero ahora no estare solo tendre a mis amigas y a twilight para acompañarme, cierto tambien esta PHOENIX una ex-seraphin, mi familiar (SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA DIVINIDAD MAGICA)
1. Chapter 1

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, ESTE ES EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA DIVINIDAD MAGICA LA CUAL AGREGARE MUCHAS COSILLAS :3 Y DOY POR INICIO OFICIAL MI TRILOGIA "DIVINIDAD MAGICA" ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA PEQUEÑA RECAPITULACION (DEJE PISTAS :P)**

-CAPITULO 1:PROLOGO-

Bueno quiero presentarme,me llamo angel figueroa,quiero decir que mi vida cambio drasticamente gracias a una unicornio que no era de este mundo,al principio cuando la conocí desconfiaba de ella pero hasta una noche que soñé que ella se encontraba herida a causa de un monstruo llamado shadowblood y el trato de sobornarme con darme todo lo que queria pero yo me negue y el como acto trato de asfixiarme pero fui despertado por twilight que al final le relate mi sueño y le pedi que se quedara,conmigo.

Pasaron varios dias y ella rapidamente se adapto a mi estilo de vida ademas de saber mis gustos alimenticios,llego el dia que ella queria conocer mi mundo y yo le explique que en mi mundo seria muy extraño ver a una unicornio morado en las calles y ella me relato que podia cambiar de forma gracias a un hechizo,despues de un rato se convirtio en humana, una hermosa humana,con una cara fina,de estatura media,cuerpo bien formado y su caracteristico mechon rosa que sobresalia del pelo,en ese momento empeze a sentir algo por ella,no era nadamas un unicornio,era mi mundo al verla todos los dias.

Un dia nos encontrabamos sentados tranquilamente cuando vimos un resplandor blanco que nos enceguesio totalmente y cuando abrimos los ojos vimos a 7 ponys y a un dragon en miniatura y resultaron ser amigas de twilight y dos de ellas eran las gobernantes de su mundo.

Todas se presentaron de una manera muy particular...o me decian monstruo o me daban una patada en la boca casi dejandome "knock out" por eso.

Al tiempo desperto su princesa que se llamaba celestia que resultaba ser una anti-humanos y trato de matarme DOS VECES! Pero luego nos explico que era por que un humano habia matado a su familia y ese humano se llamaba Rasputin...RASPUTIN!,en fin,al final de cuentas termine llendo a su mundo con la promesa de ir a ayudarles a defenderlo por que un tal blackpegasus trataba de conquistar su hogar,en mi corta estadia en equestria se le podria decir,conocí a muchos ponys como: octavia melody,vinyl scratch,lyra heartstrings,bon-bon,la familia apple entre tantos.

Pero aun no acaba, resultaba ser que las amigas de twilight sentian algo por mi, eso se habia puesto raro yo no queria lastimar a sus amigas y menos traicionar a twilight, seria una falta de la moral,pero paso el tiempo y las cosas iban bien...IBAN...una noche,exactamente en mi fiesta de bienvenida llego un pony encapuchado cargando a otro que estaba lleno de sangre pidio la ayuda de twilight y yo tuve que hablar por ella,ella traia miedo al ver esa escena.

Resultaba ser que eran miembros de un clan llamado NIGHTMARE WOLVES,un antiguo clan de asesinos y que ellos habian sido rescatados por la princesa celestia para defender el reino pero al parecer no eran suficientes para protegerlo en su totalidad asi que yo tome un papel mas importante, ya teniamos planeado regresar a mi mundo por un arsenal humano, en la que consistia en rifles de asalto,pistolas,ganadas y rifles de prescicion.

Llego el dia del regreso,fuimos twilight yo y la princesa celestia y junto con un amigo llamado william planeamos todo el asalto que resulto ser una mision casi suicida;estuve a punto de morir por un disparo en el pulmon izquierdo pero fui rescatado por un angel para tiempo despues llamarse phoenix,la que seria mi angel guardian ahora en la actualidad.

Tambien conocí a mi contraparte que se hacia llamar samael el dios de la destruccion que luego se convertiria en una molestia por que empezo a tomar mi cuerpo poco a poco y trataba de hacerme sufrir por que el viendo mi sufrimiento podria apoderarze de mi cuerpo rapidamente.

Finalmente llego el dia de mi cumpleaños que fue un 3 de julio,yo por estar pensando en como detener a mis dos enemigos (samael y blackpegasus) se me habia olvidado por completo y me prepararon una fiesta sorpresa las chicas,todo iba bien a pesar de que la familia de applejack casi me obliga a casarme con ella pero al fin pudieron recapasitar y dejarme tranquilo,baile con twilight que utilizo su hechizo de transformacion en ella convirtiendola nuevamente en humana y bailamos toda la noche y ella queria ver el amanecer conmigo y no dormí para nada esa noche (tal vez si,tal vez no) y llego el amanecer,desperté a twilight y nos maravillo mucho su belleza,entendi en ese momento que estaba destinado a estar junto con twilight.

El ejercito de blackpegasus se fortalecia cada vez mas pero nosotros teniamos un As bajo la manga:las armas que traje de mi mundo ayudarian mucho en este combate.

Les enseñe todo lo que sabia,pero estaba consciente que samael se apoderaria de mi cuerpo tarde o temprano por que se habia apoderado de mi brazo izquierdo y parte de mi pecho.

Samael se libero de su prision...me obligo a ver todo los actos crueles que el hacia, hizo alianza con blackpegasus para el luego aprovechar sus defensas bajas gracias a la rapida actuacion de los equestrianos eliminarlo y tomar la dictadura y asi conquistar equestria.

Lucho samael contra twilight que estuvo a punto de perder pero gracias a pinkamena que disparo exactamente en la gema que traia samael en el pecho me libero de mi prision tomando nuevamente el control de mi cuerpo y de los poderes de samael.

Finalmente llego la lucha final por equestria,ya teniamos el plan de contraataque,seria utilizar la bala 'bendita' que twilight escondio y usarla para matar a blackpegasus.

La lucha termino blackpegasus estaba muerto,pero a un precio alto,tuve que sostenerlo mientras twilight disparaba esa bala,la cual atravezo el pecho de blackpegasus y el mio tambien detonando en medio de los dos asi dejandome en mi lecho de muerte...vi por ultima vez a twilight y mis amigas que estaban llorando por mi partida,lo unico que twilight dijo fue que me amaba,esas palabras nunca las olvidare,y yo le correspondi,nos dimos nuestro primer beso y el ultimo donde finalmente mori en sus brazos,descanzando eternamente...o eso crei yo.

Y asi fue como yo mori pero gracias a la mano divina se me concedio una nueva opotunidad, al igual que a mi salvadora en multiples ocaciones y termine siendo un ARCANGEL, EL ARCANGEL NOVA y asi podre iniciar mi "nueva" vida junto con twilight sparkle que en este lapso de tiempo que se convirtio en alicornio, es momento de iniciar con mi nueva vida y aprender a usar mis nuevas habilidades, solo espero que sophitia este junto conmigo ayudandome por que creo que phoenix es algo "diferente" con lo poco que la conozco.

**BIEN CHICOS ESTE FUE EL CAPITULO PROLOGO DE "REENCARNACION" SOLO ES UNA PEQUEÑA RECAPITULACION DE TODA LA PRIMERA PARTE Y DONDE INCLUI ALGO NUEVO :P (ESPERO QUE LO NOTEN, ME GUSTA DEJAR PISTAS) ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTO LO PUSE EN RAZON PARA QUE NO SE OLVIDEN DE VARIAS COSAS QUE DEJE EN LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

**SE ME OLVIDABA PUBLICARE CAPITULOS NUEVOS TODOS LOS MIERCOLES, UNA VEZ POR SEMANA, LOS DEJO CON ESTO SU AMIGO BRAVETHUNDER SE DESPIDE HASTA EL OTRO MIERCOLES, QUE TENGAN UN FELIZ 2014**


	2. capitulo 2

**COMO YA SABEN HOY ES MIERCOLES DE CAP! ( QUE OBVIO NO XD ) Y PUES AHORA SI CON ESTE DOY COMIENZO CON LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA TRILOGIA DE DIVINIDAD MAGICA, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE MUCHO, NOS VEMOS LA PROXIMA SEMANA :D**

* * *

-CAPITULO 2: REENCARNACION:

-PONYVILLE,UN AÑO DESPUES DEL COMBATE CONTRA BLACKPEGASUS-

NARRACION:TWILIGHT

DIA 365,6 DE JULIO DEL 2014 O 6to DIA DEL VERANO

"Habia pasado un año...un año,un largo año desde que conocí a angel,tambien un año de su muerte prometí seguir adelante pero no fue asi,yo me habia convertido en alicornio pero por dentro seguia siendo una unicornio,queria seguir siendo la misma para cuando angel regrese y me vea solo espero verlo pronto, después de lo sucedido con ese **incidente **con mis alas no quiero que pase a mayores..."

Estaba escribiendo en el diario que william,el amigo de angel me dejo,me sirvio de mucha ayuda a pesar de que ultimamente e ciertos problemas en el pasado,hoy estaba lloviendo de una manera horrible,los pegasos no sabian que pasaban ellos no habian planeado nada de esto y la tormenta cada vez reciaba mas, todos en ponyville o se encontraban dormidos o bajo sus cama por los relampagos.

-es una noche dificil,verdad spike-le dije a mi asistente numero 1

-ehhh...c-como q-que una noche dificil? Si se esta cayendo el cielo-me dijo mientras se asomaba bajo mi cama

-hay spike no es para tanto

-no es para tanto? Mira quien lo dice Si llevas un año escribiendo un diario desde que angel...

-no lo digas!

-perdon...pero es verdad twilight, aunque despues de que te coronaran princesa,despues de ir a traer de vuelta tu corona de aquel mundo paralelo parecido al de los humanos no dejas de escribir en ese diario.

-detente spike...por favor...

-esta bien...

Aunque es verdad de lo que dice spike,despues de luchar contra sunset shimmer y traer mi corona de vuelta e estado escribiendo todos los dias antes de dormir, todo para angel...angel quien murio y no va a regresar nunca mas...

*TOC TOC TOC TOC*

-¿quien sera?-dijo spike asomandose por la cama

-no lo se,debe ser una rama caida de algun arbol

*TOC TOC TOC TOC*

-esto ya me esta asustando twilight...que tal si es el pony sin cabeza!

-tranquilo spike,ire a ver

-ten cuidado twilight

Salí de mi habitacion y quien fuera que fuera no paraba de tocar la puerta,parecia que estaba desesperado

-lo siento pero laaaaa...-me quede atonita al abrir la puerta fui levantando la vista poco a poco hasta ver quien era este ser que traia una tunica blanca hasta verle la cara-ANGEL!

era el,lo se era el mismo angel que yo conozco,con el que me enamore y murio,no puede ser.

-TWILIGHT!-tambien grito angel al verme,se arrodillo para abrazarme y yo se lo correspondi

-angel...no sabes...cuanta falta me haz hecho-le dije mientras empezaba a llorar en su hombro-te extrañe angel

-lo se twillie, yo tambien te extrañe...-dijo angel tambien abrazandome fuertemente- te amo twilight sparkle...

Esas palabras casi me desmayan de felicidad,angel volvio a decirme "te amo" llevaba un año desde que el me dijo esas palabras y al escucharlas empeze a llorar mas fuerte...

-no llores twillie,ya estoy aqui y no me volvere a ir nunca mas-me respondio angel feliz

-disculpa portador pero es momento de entrar si no la alicornio se va a enfermar-hablo una voz misteriosa

-¿quien dijo eso?

-ahora te lo explico pero tiene razon te puedes enfermar

Cortamos el abrazo y entramos a la biblioteca, al poco tiempo dejo de llover.

-tome asiento portador...al parecer esto va para largo-volvio a hablar esa voz

Angel tomo un banquito y se sento en la mesa de la biblioteca pero cuando lo hizo su expresion feliz cambio a la de alguien serio

-dime angel,como estas aqui en equestria si tu...

-te dire:despues de eso pasaron muchas cosas...para empezar ya no me llamo angel,me llamo NOVA y soy un arcangel.

-¿un arcangel? Se que lei sobre ellos en alguna parte-camine hacia el estante para tomar un libro con mi magia

-tranquila-dijo angel arrebatandome el libro con magia...

-puedes usar magia?!

-al parecer,pero solo puedo unas cuantas cosas y tambien tengo alas...-me dijo extendiendo su ala izquierda

-ya tenemos dos cosas en común angel...digo nova-extendi mis alas, mi ala izquierda no la podía levantar mucho después del "incidente" -yo tambien tengo alas-solte una sonrisa de felicidad

Por un momento an...nova solto una sonrisa,pero luego regreso a su expresion seria

-ang...nova y que paso despues de...bueno ya sabes...tu muerte...

-me puedes seguir diciendo angel twilight-dijo soltando una sonrisa y empezo a cambiar de expresion poco a poco a la de felicidad

-nova no creo que debas contarle que tal si no esta preparada-dijo otra vez esa voz,al parecer era femenina

-lo esta phoenix, la conozco siempre lo esta...bien por donde empiezo

-CALLES DE PONYVILLE,HACE UN AÑO-

NARRACION:ANGEL/NOVA

-angel...hay algo que te tengo que decir-Me dijo twilight llorando

-dime twilie...

-me gustas angel,desde que te conocí y aprendí de ti,me gustaste cada vez mas,te amo angel...te amo

-yo tambien te amo twilight sparkle,desde el momento que te vi...me gustaria que estuvieramos juntos...pero...asi son las cosas...nunca me olvides...por favor...que esta llama nunca se extinga...por favor...

Twilight se me acerco para darme un beso y yo se lo correspondi,te extrañare mucho twilight...cortamos el beso y le di mi ultima sonrisa

-gracias...adios twilight-cerre lentamente los ojos,yo no queria morir,pero a pesar de que hice muchas cosas buenas pero a la vez hice muchas cosas malas gracias a samael.

Sentí que me iba levantando del suelo y volvi a abrir los ojos,vi que estaba siendo cargado por un angel...un hermoso angel con armadura dorada.

-tranquilo angel, es hora de descanzar-me dijo aquel angel, era una mujer de mi edad

-pero...pero yo no quiero morir...quiero seguir viviendo-mire hacia abajo y vi a twilight y a las demas cargar mi cuerpo y sentí una tristeza enorme-por favor...dejame regresar,quiero regresar-dije llorando

Aquel angel puso una expresion triste y pasamos por unas nubes y aquel angel me bajo para despues volar hacia un muro dorado

-bienvenido angel...-escuche una voz proveniente de aquel muro-levantate por favor

-pero no tengo piernas

-hazlo, tu cree

Me gire para quedar con la cara a las nubes y me levante poco a poco hasta estar de pie frente a aquel muro

-¿donde estoy?

-estas en el cielo

-¿en el cielo?

-asi es,estas apunto de ser juzgado y depende el veredicto se decidira tu destino

Aquel angel saco un libro dorado con un simbolo de omega y lo abrio por la mitad

-mientras vivias pasaste por muchas cosas,sufriste la perdida de tus padres,el abandono de tu unico hermano,el maltrato de tus compañeros de escuela pero fuiste fuerte despues conociste a twilight sparkle, una unicornio proveniente de equestria, un mundo muy diferente al tuyo y la ayudaste sin importarte cualquier beneficio, pero con el tiempo parte de tu alma se corrompio y liberaste a tu demonio llamado samael y fuiste culpable de asesinar a seres inocentes mientras estabas en ese estado, fuiste cruel, codicioso, soberbio por eso tambien seras juzgado hasta este ultimo momento donde sellaremos tu destino por toda la eternidad-termino de hablar el angel y cerro el libro nuevamente

-es hora de desnudar tu alma angel-dijo la voz proveniente del muro

En ese momento vi que de mi cuerpo salia una sombra oscura colocandose a un lado mio y al final tomo la forma de samael que se encontraba arrodillado con una expresión de odio

-no puede ser...-dije atonito-es samael.

-ambos seran juzgados como uno solo-dijo ahora el angel

-un momento...¿puedo decir algo?

-puedes hablar para eso te di esa capacidad...

-miren se que no eh sido alguien ejemplar,pero haya abajo hay personas y ponys que me quieren, no quiero dejarlas solas por favor les pido que me manden de regreso a cuidarlas por que yo se los prometí y me gustaria estar con ellas, no se pero siento que aun no es mi momento, lo se

Aquel angel volteo a ver el muro sorprendida y el muro se hizo una cortina de humo y de el salio una mujer rubia con una especie de mascara y esa mascara tenia una par de alas pequeñas en los costados, era mas alta que el angel y expedia un aura blanca, tenia un par de alas enormes, su ropa parecía de origen griego, parecía una especie de toga que cubria solo su pecho y la cadera

-sabes que eres uno de muchos que me piden lo mismo

-no, no lo sabia

-mira a tu contraparte no puede levantarse, esta arrodillado frente a mi, eso significa que el no puede estar en este reino pero tu si

Volteé a ver a samael y el seguia arrodillado y traia una expresion de odio al ver a aquella mujer

-dime una razon logica para considerar tu regreso al plano fisico

-me enamoré

-¿te enamoraste?

-asi es,me enamore de twilight sparkle la habitante de ese mundo y mi muerte la destrozo totalmente y a sus amigas, quiero regresar para estar junto con ellas

-es bueno que digas eso,el amor es algo mas valioso que la riqueza, mas valioso que todas las tierras de los pastores y eso es bueno, tu amor fue lo que salvo a equestria, tu amor sobrepaso la prisión de samael, por el amor luchaste sabiendo que morirías, eso es amor, no cosas vanas sin sentido

-madre cree que el deba...-interrumpio aquel angel

-asi es,el merece regresar al mundo fisico-dijo aquella mujer-por cierto phoenix,dile lo que te dije antes de que llegara

-esta bien...me llamo phoenix,soy un ex-serafin,tu protectora

-ex-serafin?

-asi es, a phoenix la degrade a rango de angel menor por intervenir fisicamente en tu mundo,tuvo suerte de que no la desterrara

-asi que tu fuiste quien me salvo ese dia que me dispararon

-asi es, te dije que pagaria caro por intervenir y aqui esta la prueba

-antes de que regreses angel, tu aspecto sera diferente,ya no seras un simple humano, tendras ahora los poderes de un arcangel, protector de lo bueno y justo

Aquella mujer estiro su mano y senti que de mi espalda empezaron a surgir un par de alas que llegaron hasta mis pies y mi ropa cambio y tomo a la de una tunica blanca y mi cabello crecio llegando hasta mis pies

-tu nombre de pila sera NOVA, el arcangel nova, tu familiar sera phoenix,tu angel guardian, ella es la mejor entre los mejores pero cuidala a veces puede ser muy explosiva

-por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?

-ustedes me llaman dios, pero mi verdadero nombre es sophitia

-¿que es este lugar?

-aquí ustedes le conocen como el cielo o el paraíso pero en realidad se llama LIMITE DIVINO

-y que le va a pasar a samael?

-el va ir directo al tartaro y pagar por sus crimenes

-puede que me arrepienta despues pero me gustaria que el regresara conmigo

-¿por que lo dices?

-por que a pesar de ser malvado, sigue siendo una parte de mi ser y quiero que el venga de nuevo al mundo para que aprenda a querer, a lo mejor comprende y se vuelva alguien de bien.

Sophitia me miro por un rato y luego miro a samael que aun seguia arrodillado y mantenia su expresion de odio

-esta bien...pero estara bajo tu responsabilidad, te dare una reliquia que lo mantendra controlado...se me olvidaba nova

Salio de las nubes una caja dorada y se coloco frente a mi y la abri vi que habia un medallon que tenia grabado un sol en una cadena dorada.

-cuando llegues a equestria enseñale este medallon a su princesa y dile que eres su septimo elemento de la armonía y también será la reliquia que mantendrá controlado a samael.

Tome el medallon y me lo puse en el cuello y luego vi que sophitia saco una cadena con una cruz y tomo el libro que traia phoenix y la envolvio en el y me lo dio

-toma, este es el libro de la vida en el aprenderas todas tus habilidades como arcangel

-y como sabre cuando usarlas

-las paginas vienen en blanco y cuando tengas fé en lo que haces estas se revelaran ante ti, portador

-gracias, muchas gracias por todo-dije para arrodillarme frente a ella

-levantate, no agradezcas que tu viaje apenas comienza

Sophitia volteo a ver a samael y lo desintegro para fusionarse conmigo nuevamente

-es hora de regresar,en el mundo fisico ya paso un año de tu muerte

-¿un año?

-aqui el tiempo va mas rapido que en el mundo fisico

-alteza...como debo manifestarme?-hablo phoenix

-pues ya revelaste tu prescencia, puedes manifestarte fisicamente-dijo sophitia soltando una sonrisa

-WOHOOOO!-grito phoenix feliz

-Jejeje...es hora de que regreses nova

Sentí que el suelo se desvanecia bajo mis pies y cai hacia la tierra nuevamente envolviéndome en una llamarada dorada

-BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE,ACTUALIDAD-

NARRACION: ANGEL/NOVA

-y asi fue como regrese a equestria-dije mientras veia a twilight llorar

-es...es increible, regresaste de la muerte por mi…por nosotras

Me levante de la silla y la volví abrazar, se lo merece a sufrido mucho.

-perdoname twilight,por haberte abandonado tanto tiempo

-no pasa nada angel, algo me decia que regresarias, lo sabia-me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-portador,ahi que hacer algo para que me pueda ver,no cree?-hablo phoenix a un lado mio

-es cierto,ella no te puede ver pero como lo hago?

-su libro

Desate el libro de la vida que tenia en mi cadera y abri el libro y ya tenia dos frases que al parecer estaban en latín

-nova,lee este-me señalo Phoenix en la

-esta bien-tome la cara a twilight con mi mano derecha y lei la frase -aperi oculos tuos et vide splendorem admiratio

**NA: abre tus ojos a lo maravilloso y ve su belleza**

Despues de que lei la frase los ojos de twilight brillaron un poco y asi pudo ver a phoenix.

-vayaaa...es hermosa...-dijo twilight sorprendida-demasiado hermosa…-dijo cambiando a un tono mas serio con una ceja levantada-…¿que es ella para ti angel?

-ella...solo es mi familiar jejeje

**NA: véase la portada del fic para que vean como es Phoenix solo que tiene las coletas mas largas ( según mi idea )**

-si...tu familiar...

-nova, sera mejor que vayamos a dormir

-pero yo no tengo sueño

-eso es por el efecto angelical, tienes que convertirte en humano

-humano? Apoco puedo convertirme en humano nuevamente?

-en parte,es una de tus tantas habilidades como portador,solo concentrate pensando tu aspecto original y listo

-esta bien...ahi va.

Cerre los ojos y pense en como era de humano, los ojos,mi ropa, mis ojos, todo hasta que sentí un cosquilleo en todo mi cuerpo hasta en un rato paso el cosquilleo y los volvi a abrir, mire por todo mi cuerpo y traia nuevamente mi ropa,con la que mori hace un año

-salio bien a la primera

-casi-dijeron ambas señalando mi espalda

-bueno...algo es algo-mire a mi espalda y traía aun las alas, pero que se puede hacer, me gustan-bueno al parecer si es cierto,ya me esta dando sueño

-angel...-se me acerco twilight lentamente sonrojada-podrias dormir conmigo esta noche?

Por un momento sentí que me sonroje, por el hecho de que voy a dormir junto con twilight desde hace mas de un año que dormimos juntos en mi casa pero en ese entonces aun no sentia nada por ella.

-¿angel?-me pregunto twilight-¿estas bien?

-s-si s-si lo estoy-camine hacia su habitacion subiendo por las escaleras-vamos twilie,phoenix,¿vienes a dormir?

-lo siento angel pero mi mision es protegerte y no debo dormir para cumplirla

-¿dime por cierto? ¿Quien es el que te da ordenes?

-tu nova, tu eres el que me da ordenes...soy tu familiar y por ende debo comportarme como tal

-bien...te ordeno que te quites esa actitud seria y te relajes que ya todo acabo y es hora de que descanzemos los tres

Phoenix cerro los ojos y brillo totalmente dejandonos a twilight y a mi aturdidos y cuando los abrimos vimos a phoenix con una pijama con un gatito grabado en el pecho y una almohada en su brazo izquierdo con un personaje de esos animes.

-NYAAA! Tengo sueñito, ¿donde voy a dormir?-dijo volteando para todos lados

-dormiras en el cuarto de invitados-señalando hacia una puerta que estaba a lado del cuarto de twilight

-oki :3

Phoenix alzo vuelo y rapidamente llego a la habitacion de huespedes azotando la puerta.

-pues al parecer se va a llevar bien con pinkie pie-me dijo twilight alzando una ceja

-parece que si se van a llevar muy bien, bien en donde ibamos...asi vamos a dormir juntos twillie

Abri la puerta y vi a spike bajo la cama temblando con los pies de fuera, me acerque lentamente hacia donde el estaba y meti la mano lentamente y lo jale de la cola

-BUUUU!-grite para asustarlo

-AHHHH!-grito spike del miedo pero despues me reconocio se me quedo viendo un rato y se levanto poco a poco para abrazarme-angel,que bueno es verte,todos te extrañamos...yo te extrañe-me dijo con un tono alegre

-tranquilo spike, ya regrese para no volver a irme, pero mañana les explicare a todas por lo pronto vamos a dormir

Vi que spike miro mis alas pero se quedo callado, creo que se imaginaba el por que,ya mañana les explicare

Twilight y yo caminamos hacia la cama y nos acostamos viendonos cara a cara con una sonrisa

-hasta mañana angel

-hasta mañana twilight-le di un beso en la frente y ella solto una sonrisa inocente y empezar a dormirse-"Gracias sophitia,apenas es el inicio de mi nueva vida"-pense antes de dormirme y abraze a twilight para quedar profundamente dormido.

* * *

**VAYA FINALMENTE ANGEL O NOVA ESTA JUNTO CON TWILIGHT DESPUES DE HACE UN AÑO PERO AHORA VIENE LO INTERESANTE:**

**¿ POR QUE SOPHITIA LE DIJO A ANGEL QUE ERA EL SEPTIMO PORTADOR DE LA ARMONIA? ¿ QUE ELEMENTO SERA? SI YA SON 6 ELEMENTOS QUE CUBREN "CASI" TODOS LOS ASPECTOS**

**¿QUE PASARA EN EL FUTURO ENTRE ANGEL Y SAMAEL?**

**¿A QUE "INCIDENTE" SE REFERIA TWILIGHT COMO PARA NO LEVANTAR SU ALA IZQUIERDA? **

* * *

**ANTES DE IRME LES QUIERO PREGUNTAR ALGO:**

**¿LES AGRADO PHOENIX? A PESAR DE QUE TUVO POR AHORA UN CORTO PAPEL ( EN EL FUTURO SI TENDRA MAS PAPEL, SE LOS PROMETO) Y SI ES ASI COMO SE LA IMAGINAN COMO SEA EN REALIDAD?**

**NOS VEMOS HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DARLE UN VISTAZO AL "PROYECTO: EXODO" QUE SE ESTA PONIENDO INTERESANTE CON LA APARICION DE LA REINA GALAXIA, MADRE DE CELESTIA**

**CUIDENSE :D**


	3. capitulo 3

**BUENO CHICOS ES MIERCOLES DE CAPITULO, ES MUY CORTO LO SE PERO AHORA NO ESTABA INSPIRADO CUANDO LO ESCRIBI Y PUES HACE RATO LO TERMINE, NO SE PREOCUPEN SE LOS COMPENSARE CON EL PROXIMO CAPITULO**

* * *

-CAPITULO 3: UN NUEVO DIA-

Abri lentamente los ojos y aun seguia oscuro, vi a twilight aun seguia dormida con una sonrisa marcada.

-*buenos dias-susurre con una sonrisa

Me levante poco a poco de la cama evitando despertarla y sali de la habitacion,baje las escaleras y fui directo hacia la cocina.

-haber...que comere-dije mientras abria un estante-gemas...no,heno...tampoco,girasoles...menos...mmmm...cereal? Bueno.

Tome la caja de cereal y no se pero empeze a buscar leche...no tenian.

-*suspiro* y ahora?

Deje la caja en la mesa y decidí hacer algo;voy a salir de la biblioteca hacia la granja de applejack y sin que me vea tomare leche de su vaca, debe de tener al fin de cuentas es una granja.

Deje una nota en la mesa y salí de la biblioteca hacia la granja de applejack.

-bien al parecer aun duermen,eso es bueno.

Segui mi camino por el pueblo pase por una estatua mia y me acerque, en la base de la estatua y habia ofrendas, como flores, muffins y unas partituras,yo solo solte una sonrisa al verlo.

-a pesar de que paso un año de mi muerte aun no me olvidan,muchas gracias

Di media vuelta pero al hacerlo vi a octavia que estaba viendome sorprendida con una canasta de flores en la boca

-okey octavia por nada del mundo te vayas a alterar...

No pude ni terminar la frase ella tiro la canasta y corrio en mi direccion tumbandome y ella me abrazo...

-idiota...-me dijo octavia triste-me prometiste que irias a mi casa a verme tocar y nunca lo hiciste...idiota

-octavia...perdoname...pero hace un año estaba en ese problema de plaga (ya saben plaga:blackpegasus y samael) y nunca tuve tiempo para convivir con ustedes pero ahora estoy aqui y ya no me volvere a ir.

-idiota...-me repitio nuevamente cortando el abrazo y levantandose- pero que bueno que regresaste, nos hacias mucha falta

Me sente en el suelo viendola,no sabia que decirle ni nada...ni ella preguntaba nada

-lo se, tambien ustedes me hicieron mucha falta

Me pare del suelo y mientras lo hacia se me cayo una pluma de mis alas y cayo a los cascos de octavia.

-vaya...que hermosa...-la tomo con su boca y luego la puso en la canasta para luego volver a meter las flores que tambien estaban regadas en el suelo-dime angel,esta es tu pluma verdad?

-si,asi es-estire mis alas y dejandola maravillada-que te parecen

-son hermosas, disculpa la pregunta angel pero ¿que eres?

-soy un arcangel

-¿un arcangel?

-si

-¿y que hacen ellos?

-bueno la verdad aun no lo se pero solo se que puedo volar y hacer magia

Estire mi brazo, esta brillo en un tono dorado, tome la pluma y la gire alrededor de octavia dejandola aun mas maravillada

-eres una especie de alicornio

-alicornio?

-si, son ponys que ademas de volar pueden hacer magia y pues tu puedes volar y hacer magia

-y eso...?

-los hace de la realeza

-yo no soy de la realeza, ni siquiera soy un pony *Grrrm*disculpa octavia pero tengo que buscar algo de desayunar...-dije apenado mientras me sostenia el estomago y empeze a caminar

-¿que quieres almozar?-me detuvo Octavia con sus casco

-pues iba a la granja a por leche

-vamos a mi casa,ahi te preparo lo que quieras,solo esperame que deje esto

Camino hacia la estatua y dejo las flores en el, murmuro unas palabras que no pude alcanzar a entender y regreso conmigo con una sonrisa de felicidad, me levante del suelo y caminamos hacia su casa y mientras caminabamos me pregunto como fue que regrese y le explique mi "corta" historia de mi muerte y como renací en un arcangel y la existencia de phoenix como mi familiar.

Finalmente llegamos a su "humilde" casa y pues...entramos

-disculpa el desorden,mi compañera vinyl siempre que viene de una fiesta deja sus cosas tiradas.-dijo caminando evitando pisar un cable-ten cuidado en pisar los cables por que te pueden dar toques electricos

-Okey...

Llegamos a la cocina y me recargue en la pared,al parecer mi necesidad por descanzar bajo mucho, necesito probar mis habilidades como arcangel.

-bien te preparare un sandwich de heno frito,¿te parece?-me pregunto octavia tomando una bolsa con pan sin cortar

-si, por favor

La verdad no me gusta eso de comer heno frito o como se llame o lo que se hace con eso,pero en fin esta es su dieta y debo adaptarme a ella...diablos,como me gustaria comerme una hamburguesa doble,con queso manchego y una gaseosa...no que estoy diciendo,si me llegan a escuchar se van a asustar y mas yo que se me va a antojar

-toma asiento angel,ahora mismo te lo preparo-me dijo sacando un pequeño costal de un estante

Me sente Y solo veia como preparaba el desayuno,pense que solo iria a por la leche y regresaria a la biblioteca para desayunar con twilight y los demas.

-con girasoles angel o con margaritas?

-con margaritas, por favor

Octavia empezo a prepararme el desayuno, yo podia mirar por al ventana y ver como amanecia poco a poco, octavia de vez en cuando volteaba a verme y cuando la miraba regresaba a lo suyo, hasta que me dio mi desayuno y se sento tambien con una taza de tè y se sento frente a mi

-*te extrañe-me murmuro mientras le daba un sorbo a su tè

-como?

-*me ssgstas-me volvio a decir algo pero aun mas confuso

-olvidalo-me dijo bajando la taza de tè algo extraña

-¿que tienes?

-no, nada

-si algo tienes

-que no

-que si

-que no!

-¿que sucede aqui tavi?-escuche una voz desde la puerta de la cocina, era la dj-pon3 vinyl scratch

-no, nada vinyl estoy aqui con angel

-¿angel?

-¿no te acuerdas de el?

-mmmm…nop-vinyl se quito sus lentes para mirarme detalladamente, no la neta no

-el de la estatua vinyl…

-ahh ya..es aquel del que tu t enam…-no termino vinyl de hablar por que Octavia le lanzo una toalla para manos cubriendo su cara

-vinyl, vayamos a mi habitacion a hablar un poco

-hablar de que tavi?

-oh de nada imoprtante, disculpame por no tener que acompañarte pero este asunto es muy importante que al parecer a vinyl se le olvido

-esta bien…

Octavia salio de la habitacion empujando a vinyl y escuche que subieron las escaleras y como azotaban una puerta.

Me levante de la mesa y caminé hacia la puerta y solo escuchaba murmullos provenientes de la segunda planta,solo sali ya de ahi.

Ya habia desayunado...algo que no me gustaba y ya solo era cuestion de esperar a que twilight despertara, caminé por el pueblo y poco a poco empezaron a salir los ponys de sus casas "¿que haran en todo el dia? ¿Se pondran solo a pasear a hacer el pato o que onda?" pense mientras caminaba por ahi, evite que me vieran ya que si se esparce el rumor de que estoy vivo y caminando como si nada esto llamaria la atencion de todo mundo y terminaria envuelto en pregunta tras pregunta y no tenia ganas de lidiar con eso.

Mientras caminaba paso applejack acompañado de su Hermana menor applebloom con una carreta y yo rapidamente me meti a un callejon que habia cercas, vi que ambas pasaron y solo escuche que applebloom le habia mencionado que cuando regesaria y applejack le dijo que dentro de poco "al parecer no le quiere decir lo que me paso hace un año" camine por el callejon y Sali mas cerca de la biblioteca y Sali corriendo para entrar rapidamente y cerrar la puerta tras de mi, solo espero que twilight este despierta…

-hola,angel...es bueno verte-me dijo una voz seria proveniente de una pony encapuchada con un tono serio con una taza de te levitando con su magia

* * *

**PUES BUENO QUIEN SERIA ESA PRESCENCIA QUE ESTABA ESPERANDO A ANGEL EN LA BIBLIOTECA CUANDO EL LLEGO Y SOBRE EL CAPITULO SE LOS PUBLICARE EL VIERNES COMO COMPENSACION DE ESTE**

******P.S. EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VERAN TEMAS ALGO FUERTES, YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS**

**-PROXIMO CAPITULO: UN DIARIO-**


	4. capitulo 4

**COMO ANTES HABIA MENCIONADO QUE HOY SOBIRIA CAPITULO PUES AQUI LO TIENEN XD ESPERO LES GUSTE NOS VEMOS EL MIERCOLES**

* * *

CAPITULO 4: UN DIARIO

-hola,angel...es bueno verte-me dijo una voz seria proveniente de una pony encapuchada con una taza de te levitando con su magia

-hola darklove...-dije algo nervioso

-pasa,no te voy a hacer daño-me dijo aun en un tono mas serio

Entre lentamente a la biblioteca viendo para todos buscando a twilight

-aun sigue dormida junto con el dragon-me dijo para levantarse e ir caminando hacia la cocina-sigueme

Caminé hacia la cocina y ella estaba preparando té con una pequeña llama magica

-¿como fue que entraste darklove?

-dejaste la puerta abierta

-"carajo"

Darklove se sento en una silla y se quito la capucha para verle la cara, seguia siendo la misma solo que traia una cicatriz en su ojo derecho.

-como es que volviste angel despues de lo sucedido con blackpegasus

Le conté como fue que reviví,al principio no me creyó pero despues de que le mostrara con detalle mis alas y el por que podia usar magia se convencio de que ya no era el mismo de hace un año

-y ¿puedes volar?

-si, pero no se como

-respecto a tu magia

-solo puedo tomar objetos con ella

-haber si entendi bien:eres un arcangel que regreso de la muerte pero no puedes volar y solo tienes un hechizo basico que usan los unicornios bebés

-asi es "eso ofende"

En lo que hablabamos entro twilight junto con spike,aun se veian cansados por lo de anoche

-buenos dias-dijo spike con los ojos entreabiertos

-buenos dias spike

-¿que sucede angel?-me pregunto twilight viendome a mi y a darklove-¿pasa algo malo?

-no,nada solo estaba explicandole a darklove el como regrese

-princesa twilight-se levanto darklove e hizo reverencia

-no lo hagas darklove,ya te e dicho a ti y a todos los nightmare wolves que no lo hagan cuando me vean

-esta bien princesa-darklove se levanto y se quedo en esa posicion de firmes

-*suspiro* en descanzo

-me perdí de algo?

-mucho angel-dijo spike sacando unos platos de un estante

Twilight se acerco y me contó el por que de su rango de princesa tambien de como utilizo los famosos "elementos de la harmonia",se me hacia muy extraño todo lo que me dijo hasta que me dijo que la princesa celestia estuvo presente y le dio las alas

-cuentale de nuestro viaje al mundo humano alterno-dijo spike mientras servia el desayuno

Twilight,volteo Ver a spike algo enojada y me contó que al mes y medio de mi muerte ella fue coronada como princesa en el reino de cristal y que esa noche una ladrona se metio al castillo y le robo su corona y ella la siguio hasta el espejo que resultó ser un portal dimensional (el que vimos en canterlot hace un año) y la ladrona entro en el, twilight entro junto con spike a aquel portal encontrandose en otro mundo humano alterno, tambien de como reunio a sus amigas de ese mundo para detener a la ladrona que resulto llamarse sunset shimmer, tambien de que un tal flash sentry (me suena el nombre) trato de enamorarla mientras estaba en ese mundo y tambien como terminaron las cosas regresando a equestria.

-...y asi fue como fui coronada princesa del baile de otoño y tambien como recupere mi corona

-aja...dime que mas hiciste con ese tal flash sentry?

Ella no dijo nada y solo volteo nerviosa para otro lado

-no nada,¿por que lo dices?,solo somos amigos, no hay nada malo en que solo hayamos bailado un poco

-no me dijiste que bailaron-dije serio

-¿no? Vaya que descuidada soy verdad...voy a acomodar unos libros-salio corriendo dejandome ahi sentado

-angel…-hablo ahora darklove-…mientras tu no estabas,twilight sufrio mucho, literalmente, ella sufrio mucho tu perdida

-si lo se...yo tambien estaba asi

-estuvo sufriendo tanto que escribio un diario angel, en el escribio todas sus aventuras pero siempre decia que esto lo hacia para cuando regresaras-me dijo darklove con un tono triste-no la vuelvas a abandonar por favor

-¿y donde esta ese diario?

-esta bajo su cama-interrumpio spike mientras almorzaba-siempre lo guarda ahi junto con tus cosas

-¿mis cosas?

-si...

Me levante de la mesa y camine hacia la sala principal y vi a twilight haciendo unas listas y yo sin decirle nada,subí a su habitacion para ver ese diario.

-haber,que esconde twilight-metí la mano bajo su cama y saque una caja de carton y en ella se encontraban varias cosas:mi celular,unos cargadores de la barret,una bala percutida al parecer de con la que disparo a blackpegasus, los relicarios...uno solo estaba en tono dorado con un aura rosa,el otro estaba...oxidado y no tenia aura pareciera muerto…era el que me conectaba con twilight

-aqui esta-me sente en la cama para leerlo mas comodo

**NA: LES ADVIERTO QUE EN ESTE PUNTO LAS COSAS SE PUEDEN PONER FEAS EN LAS HOJAS QUE ESCRIBIO TWILIGHT.**

"SEXTO DIA DEL OCTAVO CICLO DEL AÑO, 6 DE AGOSTO:

diario hoy te escribo por primera vez, no es muy común que yo haga esto pero lo hare por angel;paso un mes de su muerte, habiamos hecho una estatua en su honor yo misma tuve el honor de darle un nombre y fue 'tumba del heroe' no por que simplemente salvo a a equestria, sino por que demostro dedicacion, valor, respeto, amor hacia seres que no conocia...nosotros y por eso lo llame 'tumba del heroe' para que todo pony lo recuerde y sepa que el murio por nosotros,por los que van a nacer y los que seguiran despues de ellos.

Aun recuerdo sus ultimas palabras cuando estaba entre mis brazos "gracias...twilight" no puedo evitar llorar sabiendo que el murio en mis brazos,me arrepiento no haberle dicho antes sobre lo que sentia y me arrepiento mas aun no haber pasado mas momentos felices juntos...lo siento no puedo seguir escribiendo,necesito descanzar"

-vaya aun se acuerda de ese dia

Cambie varias paginas mas adelante y me llamo mucho la atencion una que decia de titulo "las amigas otro mundo"

"VIGESIMO QUINTO DIA DEL OCTAVO CICLO DEL AÑO,25 DE AGOSTO:

Diario te escribo ahora en otro lugar que no es mi hogar,al parecer estoy en un mundo paralelo al nuestro pero es muy parecido al del mundo de angel, aqui todos los ponys que conozco tienen aspecto humano y pareciera que estan muy familiarizados con la tecnologia por que usaban mucho los celulares, gracias a celestia tenia el celular de angel conmigo cuando sunset shimmer habia entrado a mi habitacion para robarse mi corona y asi pude al menos adaptarme en ese sentido, lo dificil era es que no tenia magia,en el mundo de angel si lo tenia pero ¿por que en este mundo no? Nunca supe llegar a la conclusion para eso, en fin,spike me acompaño y me ayudo en muchas cosas, durante el dia conocí nuevamente a mis amigas, resultaba que ninguna de ellas se hablaba de la manera de la que hacian las de equestria. Al no tener un lugar donde ir tuve que dormir en la biblioteca con spike y al dia siguiente tuve que reunir a las demas"

"VIGESIMO SEPTIMO DIA DEL OCTAVO CICLO DEL AÑO, 27 DE AGOSTO:

Hoy regresé a equestria finalmente, la noche del baile estuvo muy agitada;en primera sunset shimmer finalmente obtuvo la corona e hizo un desastre y se apodero de los poderes de la corona pero yo junto con las demas usamos el poder de la amistad para poder frenarla,al final resultó que se sentia sola y no tenia amigos,le ofrecimos nuestra amistad y ella accedio y prometio no volver a lastimar a alguien (eso espero) en segunda es que flash sentry bailo conmigo,es un chico encantador,amable,cariñoso,honesto pero no se compara con angel,el puede que sea muchas cosas pero nunca se igualara con angel...yo amo a angel y se que aun me espera,lo se.

Me pidio bailar conmigo una pieza;accedi totalmente queria bailar con alguien,me hubiera gustado bailar con angel como el dia de su cumpleaños,esa noche fue magica vimos el amanecer juntos pero ahora ya no...luego te escribo, tengo que ordenar mis ideas."

-asi que mas o menos fueron las cosas con ese tal flash sentry, lo juro se me hace conocido el nombre

Di otras vueltas a las paginas hasta llegar al azar a una

"VIGESIMO CUARTO DIA DEL DOCEAVO CICLO DEL AÑO,24 DE DICIEMBRE:

estabamos celebrando la navidad,habiamos horneado varios pasteles para regalarlos;ultimamente a habido mucho moviemiento por parte de los nightmare wolves, pareciera que estan buscando a alguien, cuando me encontre con la capitana darklove me dijo que de la prision real de canterlot habia escapado un pony ex-convicto que se cree peligroso por envenenar los lagos de las ciudades y creen que estara en ponyville por que el lago se divide hacia las demas, despues de nuestra platica ella voló con sus alas hacia donde se encontraban bravethunder y noblesoul,al principio me asuste pero recorde que ella era un alicornio al igual que yo y las princesas, por cierto debo de investigar sobre ella featherhope y saber que paso exactamente con su reino;necesito investigar por lo pronto dejo de escribir mucho puede que cuando angel vuelva se va a aburrir leyendo tanto ¿no crees diario? En fin felices fiestas angel."

-vaya...darklove alicornio...una princesa-recorde en lo que me dijo octavia sobre que los alicornios eran de la realeza-¿featherhope? Buen nombre

Volvi a pasar otras paginas y encontre una que estaba rasgada en los bordes y traia algunos rayones en unas palabras

"DE%&*# MO PR%&*# ER DIA DEL #$ +GESIMO DIA DEL AÑO, #% DE ABRIL:

MALDITOS PONYS, ES#%&PIDOS,QUIENES SE CREEN PARA RAYAR LA ESTATUA DE %&*# ,MALD%&TOS,LES ENSEÑARE A RESPETAR MONUMENTOS HACIA SU #%* DESGRACIADOS INFEL#%&ES,HABLE CON LA PRINCESA CELE%&*# Y LA MUY INUTIL NO HIZO NADA AL RESPECTO! ES LA DIOSA DE TODO Y NO PUEDE NI CONTROLAR A UNOS PONYS QUE SON MAS INUTILES QUE UNA BABOSA...%#&* MENTIROSO,ERES UN MENTIROSO #%&*#,ESPERO QUE NUNCA VUELVAS Y TE QUEDES MUERTO(...)ESTOY EN MI HABITACION SOLA EL MUY INUTIL DE #%&* SALIO CON MIS #%&*# DEJANDOME SOLA (...) ME ENFURECE SABER QUE NO LES IMPORTO NADA 'ELEMENTOS DE LA #%&*%&*' QUE ESTUPIDEZ (...) ESTOY PENSANDO EN EL SUICIDIO Y MUCHO POR QUE ESPERAR POR #%&&% SI PUEDO IR CON EL ¿NO? Y ¿POR QUE TENGO QUE TOMAR EL CARGO DE #%&*%# SI NI #%*%&# PUEDE HACER ALGO UTÍL? MEJOR PIENSO MEJOR LAS COSAS (...) SUICIDIO ESO ES SUICIDIO,EL ESCAPE PERFECTO DE ESTA PRISION DE CARNE,ENGAÑOS Y MENTIRAS."

-pero que carajos?-me quede atonito practicamente quede con la boca abierta despues de leer eso-solo por que habian rayado una estatua mia

Di vuelta a la pagina y se encontraba casi igual de maltratada que la anterior pero esta tenia unas gotas de sangre en el

"DE%&*# SEG%&*# DEL AÑO,#% ABRIL:

MALDITA DARK#%&* TRATO DE SERMONEARME SOLO POR QUE REGAÑE A UN POTRILLO, EL MUY INFELIZ LANZO HUEVOS A LA ESTATUA DE %&*#% BURLANDOSE DE EL Y YO LO #%&*%# POR ESO,D#%&*VE LLEGO Y QUIZO DEFENDERLO (...) AHORA MISMO ESTOY EN MI HABITACION CON UN CUCHILLO EN MI CASCO,ES AHORA O NUNCA...PRONTO TE VERE #%*%# Y ESTAREMOS %%&*% POR FIN..."

despues de eso las gotas de sangre que estaban impregnadas en el papel evitaron que siguiera leyendo pero eso me preocupaba mucho,¿tanto le afecto mi muerte? Y ¿por que le afecto hasta casi un año?

Le di la ultima hojeada,no queria seguir leyendo eso pero necesitaba saber que paso despues de ese dia

"VIGESIMO TERCER DIA DEL AÑO,13 DE ABRIL:

ehm como escribo esto? Soy uhm-fluttershy y soy amiga de twilight mucho gusto diario,twilight no te a podido atender por que yace en el hospital herida por que por su mala fortuna termino lastimandose y quedo gravemente herida y me pidio que escribiera lo que pienso y siento sobre eso, en fin,siento que twilight necesita de angel y mucho pero el...bueno, necesita superarlo por que ella con el tiempo a partir de su muerte cambio y pues termino lastimandose,todos los dias antes de este incidente cargaba el celular de angel incluso meses despues de su muerte y no paraba de escuchar una cancion...uhm como iba? Asi te escribo lo que cantaba para que sepas como se sentia twilight en aquel entonces...disculpame si no me llego a acordar de todo

Cuando ella se fue le anidaron las despedidas,

Su alma se murió y ahora solo queda la herida.

Nunca te podre olvidar, susurro al despedirse

de el...

(..)

"ya no puedo más"

Cuando muere una flor se machita de pena un jardín.

Quiero morirme en ti , sobre tu pecho

abrázame.

(…)

Siempre estaré junto ti...

Espero que te haya gustado la letra,no me acuerdo bien pero es muy bonita,en serio es muy bonita disculpa que no me acuerde del nombre de la cancion, si me disculpas ire a visitar a twilight,solo espero que este bien"

Cerre el diario lentamente,no necesito leer mas, twilight sufri mucho a tal grado de lastimarse, puede que yo haya regresado pero aun puede que tenga esa cicatriz emocional de mi muerte, gracias a dios que no paso a mayores.

Volví a agacharme y tome mi celular y los relicarios y abri la puerta y cuando lo hice vi a twilight del otro lado.

-twillie ¿que pasa?

-¿lo leiste verdad?

-¿leer que?

-el diario...mi diario

-asi es...lo lei

-ese diario lo estaba preparando para cuando regresaras pero lo ensucie con muchas cosas malas que hice en el pasado

Ella levanto su ala izquierda y vi que traia una cicatriz enorme que iba de atras de adelante de manera horizontal

-trate de arrancarme las alas angel...no soportaba el hecho de seguir viviendo sin ti

Me arrodille al ver a twilight asi,casi muere por mi culpa,si yo no hubiera muerto ella no hubiera sufrido tanto...no si yo no hubiera existido todo esto se hubiera evitado

-...pero fue gracias a la atencion rapida de los doctores que hicieron que mi curacion fuera rapida-me dijo con una leve sonrisa-pero...no puedo volar-bajo la cabeza nuevamente con una voz muy prfunda y triste-me lastime una articulacion importante lo que hace que mueva mis alas rapidamente y cuando lo corte, mate el sistema principal de movimiento causando mi paralisis.

-perdoname...perdoname twilight-me levante poco a poco y recorde lo que le hice a aquel arbol del bosque everfree cuando lo toque

Pense rapidamente en mi aspecto de arcangel y cambie de nuevo a la tunica blanca con el libro de la vida atado a mi cadera

-angel...¿que haces?

-voy a curarte

Abri el libro por la primera pagina pero solo habia dos frases y ninguna era para este tipo de sanacion;al principio me frustre al no ver nada pero recorde lo que me dijo sophitia que debia tener fé en lo que hago y las palabras se revelaran ante mi.

Cerre los ojos y pense en algo que ayudara a twilight,los buenos momentos que curaron mis heridas y como yo cure las suyas con el amor. Sentí una energia proveniente del libro y abri los ojos y vi que se estaba escribiendo una palabra,sabia efectivamente que era la que buscaba

Puse mi mano derecha bajo el ala izquierda de twilight,ella tenia una cierta idea de lo que iba a hacer y solo sonrio y solto una lagrima

-cure

Mi mano derecha brillo en un aura verde y envolvio las alas de twilight y vi poco que esa cicatriz iba desapareciendo

-genial...es hermoso-dije algo sorprendido volteé a ver a twilight y ella estaba sonriendo mientras lloraba de felicidad

-muchas gracias angel-dijo para darme un beso en la boca y yo se lo correspondi,era el segundo beso que nos dabamos,no me importaba su aspecto de pony sino por lo que sentia sobre í que el beso duro una eternidad pero ambos cortamos el beso poco a poco con una sonrisa

-muchas gracias angel,tu eres mi angel guardian

-lo sere por siempre twilight

Regrese a mi aspecto normal y vi mi celular para ver la hora: 7 DE JULIO DEL 2014,09:30 AM. Para despues apagarse por falta de carga

-es hora de comenzar el dia no crees twilight?

-asi es...nova.

Sabia que esta no seria la primera vez que twilight me demuestra su amor, ella paso por mucho en el pasado por mi culpa pero fue fuerte y fue capaz de sobrevivir este año y espero finalmente estar junto con ella y sus demas amigas que ahora son mi familia junto con phoenix y los nightmare wolves

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO, LA VERDAD TWILIGHT PASA POR MUCHO Y ESO QUE ES MI FAVORITA DE LAS 6, PERO ESPERO QUE EN EL FUTURO TWILIGHT YA NO SUFRA A TA LGRADO QUE CASI PERDIA LA LOCURA POR NO ACEPTAR LA MUERTE DE ANGEL PERO AL FINAL ACABO BIEN, PERDIO A ANGEL PERO OBTUVO A UN HEROE LLAMADO NOVA, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NOS VEMOS EL MIERCOLES**


	5. capitulo 5

**BUENO CHICOS YA ES MIERCOLES DE CAPITULO NUEVO Y CON ESTO VIENE MAS AVENTURAS PARA NOVA EN SU NUEVA VIDA COMO GUARDIAN PERO AHORA VIENE EL REENCUENTRO CON SUS AMIGAS **

* * *

CAPITULO 5: DIA DE CAMPO

bajamos las escaleras y fuimos hacia la cocina,cuando llegamos ya no se encontraba darklove solo estaba spike lavando los platos

-¿y darklove?-pregunto twilight detras mio

-tuvo que salir,dijo que tenia una mision de asesinato junto con su equipo-dijo spike mientras nos daba la espalda lavando-por cierto angel,te dejo una nota darklove en la mesa –me señalo justo en el centro de la mesa

Tome la carta y se encontraba sellada con cera con el logo de los nightmare wolves ( NW ) la abri para leer el mensaje que estaba escrita en letra cursive y con tinta negra

"_ESTIMADO NOVA,ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON LO IMPORTANTE NECESITO QUE LEAS EN VOZ ALTA ESTA CARTA_"

-okey...esta bien,por la presente le informo que tiene un asunto pendiente con cierta iniciacion junto con cierta princesa que prometieron a cumplirla hace mas de un año,si quieren demostrar algo importante ademas de regresar de la muerte y aprender a gobernar su futuro reino deben cumplir con dicha tarea, en dos semanas se enviara a un escuadron para buscarlos y voluntariamente u obligadamente se les traera a la entrada del bosque everfree a cumplir dicha tarea, atentamente la capitana y lider de los tantibus lupi alias los nightmare wolves, Darklove

-eso ofende-dijo twilight levantando una ceja

-yo no le veo la ofensa

-olvidalo nunca lo entenderias

Nos sentamos ambos en la mesa y me puse a pensar en algo para descubrir mis habilidades como un arcangel,tambien sobre el libro de la vida,que puede tener o que puede hacer por que lo de la cura,ayudo mucho y mas a twilight en su estado.

De la nada mi cadera empezo a dar un leve brillo blanco materializando el libro a mi costado junto con la cadena atado a mi pantalon

-¿que extraño?

Desate el libro de mi pantalon y lo puse frente a la mesa, twilight se acerco para verlo bien

-omega-dijo-el fin

-¿el fin?

-asi es, en la primera civilizacion pony utilizaban este alfabeto y el omega es una letra del alfabeto y es la ultima de dicho alfabeto que significa "el fin" o el fin de algo.

-a ya, osea que este libro es el ultimo de todos los libros,lo que quiere decir que es el libro supremo no solo de que sera el ultimo libro que viva sino por que es el libro supremo que con el se pueden hacer milagros como curar ponys.

-no te entendí-me dijo twilight algo seria

-para que veas como se siente que te expliquen algo y tu no entiendas ni "pio"

Me que viendo las paginas del libro y no tenia nada escrito en el solo tres frases;

*_Consurge, consurge a somno evigilans dormies super invadit_

_*cure_

_*__aperi oculos tuos et vide splendorem admiration_

_*donec tempus_

-luego vere esto ,solo conozco dos el tercero ni siquiera entiendo lo que dice pero algo me dice que la ultima tiene algo sospechoso…

-angel-me hablo twilight tocando mi hombro

-dime,¿que pasa?

-como le diremos a las demas sobre tu regreso

-mmmm quien sabe...

-…dia de campo-dijo spike mientras metia los platos a la repisa-un dia de campo

-excelente idea spike-dijo twilight algo alegre por la idea de spike

-dejamelo a mi-dijo spike para salir corriendo de la cocina

-spike detente...

-dejalo twillie, solo espero que no heche a perder la sorpresa

-por cierto angel,y tu AMIGA phoenix ¿donde se encuentra?-me dijo twilight levantando una ceja

-pues debe seguir durmiendo, voy a ir a despertarla

Me levante de la silla, subi nuevamente las escaleras pero ahora entre a la habitacion de huespedes donde se encontraba phoenix dormida.

-¿phoenix?-mire dentro de la habitacion,no se veia nada como si el sol no existiera en ese lugar-maldicion phoenix, ¿donde estas? ¿por que tienes abajo las cortinas? No se ve nada

Empeze a caminar en la habitacion,ya mis ojos se habian adaptado a la oscuridad y pude ver a phoenix acostada en una posicion algo 'extravagante';tenia los ambos pies por los costados de la cama y sus brazos los tenia sobre su cara y su almohada estaba en su cadera.

-phoenix,ya levantate.

-*no sophitia,no quiero ir a la escuela de querubines

-vamos phoenix ya levantate, que ya es tarde para que andes durmiendo

-*no, mejor abrazame-estiro sus brazos y me tomo de la cabeza jalandome hacia ella apoyandome en sus pechos

-phoenix...detente...me asfixias-dije mientras estaba en esa posicion,debo admitir que phoenix tiene un buen cuerpo pero no deberia pensar eso capaz de que twilight se enoja

-*vamos sophitia no seas mala conmigo,dejame dormir otro año mas-dijo mientras me estrujaba mas hacia sus pechos

-QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-dijo...grito alguien desde la puerta de la habitacion

-OH-OH-fue lo unico que dije para ver despues que esa silueta abria las cortinas provocando que provocando que se iluminara la habitacion

-NO SOPHITIA CON LA CHANCLA NO!-grito phoenix despertando de su sueño -oh nova,eres un pillin al estar asi conmigo-dijo soltando una sonrisa-aun me tenia agarrado de la cabeza hacia ella

-¿asi que esa es tu familiar angel?-me dijo twilight algo furiosa

-no...puedo...respirar...

-oh perdona-me solto phoenix permitiendo levantarme de la cama y dejandome respirar-sabia que me querias pero no tanto como para ir a verme a la habitacion X3-dijo tomandose la cara con sus manos y sonrojada

-vamos phoenix,es hora de que bajes-trate de disimular mi miedo por que a veces cuando twilight se enoja se enoja-ya dormiste mucho, deberias levantarte mas temprano

-si que tu FAMILIAR que baje para desayunar-dijo twilight viendonos algo furiosa

-*es algo celosa verdad-me murmuro phoenix con una cara de indiferencia

-NO SOY CELOSA-grito twilight sonrojada

Twilight salio de la habitacion algo enojada y despues salimos nosotros,estuvimos un rato en la cocina, estaba todo en total silencio...un silencio incomodo

-oye phoenix por cierto,¿que significa _donec tempus_?-quize romper el silencio que habia en la cocina

-…fase solar-me respondio al instante mientras comia con sueño

-¿y que hace?

-es una fase de batalla, la fase menor de las 3 ya que mejora tus capacidades fisicas y mentales aumentan en solo un 25%...

-listo chicos-dijo spike entrando a la cocina-ya aqui traigo la canasta de comida y ya invite a todas al parque donde al rato se veran...¿quien es ella?

-es phoenix mi familiar...un momento en ti no se aplico ese hechizo

-que extraño, ¿Cuantos años tienes pequeño?

-tengo 10,¿por que?

-eso lo explica

-¿explicar que?-dijimos los tres

-su inocencia...su inocencia le permite ver a seres puros y el como aun no a crecido aun mantiene su inocencia…

-vaya...

-…pero ya va crecer X3 y con eso viene muchas cosas pillin

-no lo corrompas-dijo twilight para taparle los oidos a spike-angel dile algo

-algo...

-me caes gordo

-si tu me dijiste

Los tres nos hechamos a reir un rato pero era hora de que fueramos al parque para preparar una 'sorpresita'.

-PARQUE DE PONYVILLE,11:45 AM-

NARRACION:ANGEL/NOVA

estaba detras de un arbol, puede que no sea buena idea lo que planeé pero habria que descubrirlo

-bien chicas aqui es-dijo twilight colocando la manta

-no pudiste escoger una manta de otro color? Es que el verde no combina con nada y menos si esta en cuadros

-ya dejala rarity, vamos a sentarnos-dijo applejack

-esta bien...-saco de su canasta un mantel aun mas pequeño de color purpura y lo coloco arriba del otro

Mientras veia y escuchaba todo lo que decian, phoenix estaba haciendoles muecas y gestos aprovechando que no la podian ver no solo a phoenix sino que twilight se estaba estresando por verla hacer eso y disimulaba su expression pero la veia algo molesta

-disculpa twilight que te pregunte pero…¿estas enojada?-pregunto fluttershy a twilight

-no como crees...-solto una sonrisa disimulada

En ese momento phoenix estaba en medio de las dos haciendole gestos a fluttershy frente a frente ocasionando el estres de twilight

-ok es hora-salí del arbol poco a poco y twilight trato de no mirarme directamente o si no me delataria

Caminé lentamente detras de fluttershy para darle un sustito y estire mis manos poco a poco...

-TE COMERE VIVA!-grite mientras sostenia a fluttershy de sus hombros

-AIEEEEE!-grito fluttershy asustada y salio volando hacia donde estaba dashie

-maldito por que asus...-dashie trato de regañarme pero se quedo boquiabierta al verme

-no puede ser...

-en nombre de celestia...

-santos pastelillos...

-en nombre del antiguo herrero apple...

-angel!-gritaron todas y corrieron a abrazarme,todas estaban llorando de felicidad (except dashie, ella queria ocultarlo)

-pensamos que tu...-me dijo applejack quitandose el sombrero

-...habias muerto-termino rarity la frase

-pues ya ven,aqui sigo vivito y coleando

-angie tontito,por que nos dejaste

-pues no las queria dejar, pero tenia que...

-angel idiota-me dijo ahora rainbow algo sonrojada-nos dejaste con un gran hueco en el corazon

-perdonenme en serio pero era la unica manera de detener a blackpegasus en aquel entonces

-creo que voy a llorar TWT-dijo phoenix con un pañuelo en mano-que bonita escena X3

-¿quien dijo eso?-respondio applejack mientras me seguia abrazando

-ya me volvi loquita ya estoy escuchando vocesitas otra vez-dijo pinkie mientras sacaba un termometro y se lo ponia en la boca

-no, no estas loquita pinkie,es phoenix

-¿quien?-dijieron las 4,fluttershy que estaba escondida bajo mi chaqueta (la que rarity me hizo)

-phoenix...mi familiar,haber dejame hacer algo- puse mis manos alrededor de ellas para que al fin puedan ver a phoenix-aperi oculos tuos et vide splendorem admiratio

Sus ojos brillaron por un momento y finalmete lograron a ver a phoenix

-ya esta...

Todas se sorprendieron al ver a phoenix,corte el abrazo ( T.T ) y fueron a conocer a phoenix

-vaya que bonita...

-esas alas combinan con tu peinado

-gracias, me sonrojas X3

-eres muy bonita-dijo dashie mientras la veia-angel...¿por que es muy bonita?-me dijo mirandome amenazadoramente

-no lo se, a mi no me veas

-es verdad angel, ¿que es ella para ti?-dijo applejack colocandose nuevamente el sombrero

-soy su familiar,mi mision es cuidarlo X3

-asi que cuidarlo-pregunto ahora dashie

-asi es...

-chicas...no vayan a pensar mal,ya las conozco...-caminé lentamente hacia el mantel y me senté en el en són de paz-vamos todos a comer

Todas se sentaron nuevamente (por fin) primero me preguntaron como regrese,se los conté,luego phoenix les explico bien su mision y por que esta en el plano fisico

-asi que de serafín,la elite de la elite te degradaron a angel menor-dijo dashie mientras agarraba un trozo de pastel

-asi es

-debes de ser una inutil

- T.T que cruel

-rainbow dash no digas esas groserias,que ella salvó a angel...quiero decir nova-reprendio rarity el comportamiento de dashie

-me pueden seguir diciendo angel...no veo el problema

Estuvimos aun platicando una rato,de vez en cuando pinkie se me quedaba viendo con una extraña expresion de seriedad y luego regresaba a su actitud habitual...tambien contaba de las constantes miradas de rarity,dashie,applejack,fluttershy.

-estoy lleno *ufff-dije recargandome sobre mis brazos

-nova...

-mande phoenix

-no puedo evitarlo pero te vez tan kawai despues de comer X3-me dijo phoenix sonrojada

-que?-dijimos todos sacados de onda

-¿kawai? ¿Que es eso? ¿Se come?-dijo pinkie pie para sacar un plato grande para comida

-significa 'lindo' en japones-dijo sacando un diccionario-asi es viene del japones

-dime phoenix...

-mandinis...

-¿eres otaku?

- 0/0 asi es...soy otaku,que comes que adivinas

-lo supuse despues de que dijiste 'kawai'

-parenle a sus corceles...de que estan hablando-dijo applejack levandose de la manta

-asi es otaku...alguien que le gusta ver anime

-mi cabesita-dijo pinkie mientras se bendaba su cabeza con unas servilletas

-explicanos angieee...-dijo dashie dandome un codazo en el estomago

-asi es angel,explicanos que no entiendo ni pio de lo que hablan

-esta bien...en primera un otaku es un fan de una serie que es originaria de japon, una ciudad parecida a la mia solo que en ella hay mucha publicidad de esto y lo que tengo entendido de un animé es que significa animacion o no se...casi no veo anime

-ahhhh-dijeron todas a la vez

-¿es cierto phoenix?-pregunto twilight a phoenix

-¿cierto que? A si si,si es cierto-phoenix estaba jugando en un nintendo DS y traia un juego eroge-vamos hina-sama amame X3

-phoenix detente...-le arrebate la consola-*no te atrevaz a corromperles su mente de pony que si de por si hace un año todas trataron de violarme

-ESTA BIEN T.T-saco de no se donde un cartucho nuevo de nintendo-petamelo :3-estiro sus brazos

-tomalo,pero ya sabes...nada de 'eso',entendido

-esta bien,voy a jugar pokemon,que ya se donde capturar a lucario

-"hay dios,que voy a hacer"

En todo el dia platicamos de vez en cuando dashie,applejack y twilight se acercaban a ver a phoenix jugar pero se alejaban al verla jugar de manera tan...especial.

Finalmente acabamos ahi y fuimos a sugar cube corner donde comimos unos postres (cortesia de la casa) y estuvimos otro rato ahi,los ponys de vez en cuando se asustaban al escuchar a phoenix gritar por el juego pefo tuve que aplicarles el hechizo de vision o no se,no me acuerdo como se llama...en fin,los que me conocian o se ponian a llorar o me abrazaban (ejemplo: derpy me abrazo,que tierno...cherylee lloro y moqueo mucho,nada tierno)

-bien..ahora que hacemos-dije mientras caminabamos por las calles

-yo digo que...

Rarity iba a decirnos que hacer pero pasamos por la estatua y ella lo vio

-es cierto-rarity se acerco a la estatua y la vio por un momento-se me habia olvidado que moriste hace un año peleamos contra blackpegasus y tu te sacrificaste por nosotras...gracias cariño,lo sabia eres mas especial que la tela cristalina dorada

Me arrodille frente a ella y vi que si estaba triste,por sus ojos

-no te sientas mal rarity,pasamos tantos problemas en el transcurso del combate, ustedes tambien por mi muerte y yo mas por haberme ido de su lado pero ya no me volvere a ir

Todas nos abrazaron de felicidad y vi que phoenix sacaba una camara y nos tomaba una foto frente a la estatua...era una hermosa reunion.

-LOCALIZACION DESCONOCIDA-

-ya pronto regresare angel...y pronto sabras lo que es el dolor,pagaras caro por abandonarme...-dijo una voz femenina en una habitacin con fotos de angel en la pared con unos rayones en cada imagen

En los momentos que ella hablaba saco una cruz roja con un libro negro y le hablo al "antiguo",un antiguo ser que llevaba en el mundo humano por mas de 5,000 años.

-dime...que deseas como para que me hayas invocado

-maestro,necesito que me ayudes

-¿en que te ayudo?

-necesito que me digas donde se encuentra angel figueroa

-bien...pero no me llames maestro...llamame shadowblood

* * *

**BUENO CHICOS AQUI TERMINA EL CAP DE HOY Y AHORA VIENE UNA PREGUNTA IMPORTANTE:**

**¿QUIEREN QUE SUBA TAMBIEN CAPS LOS SABADOS COMO LO HACIA ANTES? O ¿SIGO CON LO MISMO DE UN CAPITULO A LA SEMANA? Y SI TIENEN PREGUNTAS DEJENLAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y ESTARE GUSTOSO DE RESPONDERSELAS :) BUENO NOS VEMOS **


	6. capitulo 6

**BUENO CHICOS YA ES SABADO Y ESTE ES EL PRIMERO DE ESTE HORARIO YA QUE FUERON 3 VOTOS POSITIVOS, ANTES DE EMPEZAR RESPONDERE UNA PREGUNTILLA POR AHI :D**

**XXXGHOSTXXX123: GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, EN SERIO PARA MI ES UN GUSTO SABER QUE TE DAS UNA VUELTA POR AQUI Y RESPECTO A ANGELICA, NO ME E OLVIDADO DE ELLA Y PUES YA DENTRO DE POCO SABRAS O SABRAN QUE PASO CON ELLA DURANTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO DESDE QUE TUVO ESE CONFLICTO CON ANGEL**

**IGUALMENTE GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS,NO DUDEN EN HACERME UN APREGUNTA POR AQUI, NO MUERDO XD**

**EN FIN LES DEJO CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY,NOS VEMOS HASTA EL MIERCOLES**

* * *

CAPITULO 6: EL SEPTIMO ELEMENTO

Me encontraba en la biblioteca (parece que ya sera mi hogar) estaba viendo lo que una vez fue mi mochila;estaba sacando mi consola con los videojuegos,el cargador de mi celular,ropa y entre varias cosillas mas.

-angel...-se asomo phoenix sobre mi hombro-huy una xbox,quiero jugar X3 jugamos?

-lo hariamos pero aqui no tienen un televisor y menos aun corriente electrica

-awww...

-por cierto y tu nintendo?

-se quemo T.T

-por que?

-es que mi nintendo no soportó tanto poder de lucario y se quemo de la bateria

-muestramelo

Phoenix saco su nintendo,veia su aspecto y estaba triste...no una tristeza cualquiera sino como si fuera una niña que acababa de romper su juguete mas preciado o su tesoro, debe de ser por que es un angel y es inocente al final de cuentas.

Estuve mirando su consola lo prendí y se encendio un foquito rojo que estuvo tintineando un rato

-no se quemo

-¿Entonces?

-se le acabo la bateria...necesitas un cargador, ¿cuanto tiempo llevas con el?

-mmmmmm...unos 10 siglos

-eh?

-ya sabes lo que dicen:los juegos son benditos X3

-okey...solo consigue el cargador, una fuente electrica y ya esta.

Ella salio corriendo feliz de la biblioteca, al parecer si es una niña despues de todo en el cuerpo de una chava de mi edad.

Tome mis cosas y las lleve a la habitacion de twilight y en una repisa que estaba ahi coloque mi consola,mi ropa, cargador y todo lo demas, saque el relicario el que twilight usaba, me le quede viendo un rato y de mi mano salio un aura blanca que envolvio el relicario recobrando su tono dorado y reviviendo el aura

-sorprendente...

-angel te hablan-dijo spike asomandose por la puerta

-¿quien habla?

-la princesa celestia

Después que dijo eso rapidamente cambie mi aspecto de arcangel (para verme formal) deje las cosas y salí de la habitacion cuando baje vi a la princesa celestia con luna a su lado

-princesa celestia, es un placer volver a verla

Sin decir nada se me acerco y como casi eramos de la misma estatura recargo su cabeza en mi hombro con los ojos cerrados

-*gracias a los creadores que vives, muchas gracias por tu sacrificio...

Se volvio a su posicion original retomando su aspecto serio

-bien...gracias angel por tu sacrificio hace un año, sin ti nunca podriamos haber detenido a blackpegasus-dijo celestia reincorporando su voz

-no fue nada princesa, yo le dije que para eso estaba

Mire a luna y ella estaba sonrojada mas no hablaba pareciera que queria hacer algo pero se controlaba

-¿sucede algo luna?

Luna voló (literalmente) en mi direccion rapidamente tumbandonos en el suelo y ella me abrazo fuertemente

-angel...gracias a los creadores que aun vives-me dijo abrazandome

-gracias princesa luna...como dije antes yo soy su herramienta, para eso estuve aqui hace un año

-no digas eso angel-dijeron las tres a la vez

-pero es verdad

-shht-me chito twilight

-pero...

-shht

-pero...

-shht...

-esta bien

Me levante del suelo junto con luna que aun me tenia abrazado y ella tenia su aspecto serio pero estaba algo sonrojada

Estaba viendo por detras de celestia que aun estaba en la entrada con la puerta abierta, hablaba con twilight sobre algo de reinos y amistad pude ver a phoenix corriendo hacia la biblioteca

-anggie!-grito phoenix a lo lejos-mira lo que encontre!

-*mierda

-¿sucede algo angel?-me pregunto luna,se me olvidaba que estaba a mi lado

-no...nada

Vi que phoenix empezo a volar por unos centimetros, cada vez venia mas rapido, yo solo la veia a ella y a la princesa celestia.

Reaccione como pude y me abalance sobre celestia, caimos juntos yo sobre ella con ambos brazos en el costado de su cabeza y mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, solo escuche que phoenix paso de largo chocando con el estante de libros.

-carajo...-dije mientras levantaba la vista-esta bien princesa

-podrias ser tan amable de bajarte de mi por favor-dijo seria,estaba ruborozada (un poquito)-si no es la molestia

Me levante haciendome a un lado y le di mi mano y ella acepto,se levanto tambien apoyandose en mi.

-¿que fue esa rafaga de aire?-dijo luna asustada-tia Hay fantasmas, ¿verdad?

-no luna, no lo hay...son supersticiones

Voltee a ver a phoenix y ella al escuchar lo que dijo luna reacciono al instante colocandose detras de luna.

-"que vas a hacer"-hice un facepalm al verle la cara macabra a phoenix-"twilight me va a hacer bullying por esto"

-TE JALARE DE LAS PATAS EN LA NOCHE!

Luna brinco del susto y salio volando fuera de la biblioteca, twilight y yo estabamos algo disgustados por eso

-no debiste hacer eso phoenix-dije mientras caminaba hacia el estante para reacomodar los libros

-es una princesa phoenix y debes tratarlas como tal-twilight camino tambien hacia el estante de libros junto conmigo

-es que no pude evitarlo

-disculpa la interrupcion twilight sparkle pero de donde proviene esa voz-celestia volteo por todos los lados buscando el origen de la voz

-se me olvidaba,no puede ver a phoenix...espere-tome el libro,abri en la primera pagina donde se encontraban los hechizos, puse mi mano sobre la cien de celestia- aperi oculos tuos et vide splendorem admiratio

Los ojos de celestia brillaron un poco cerro los ojos y despues de un rato los volvio a abrir para mirar a phoenix

-vaya...es muy "especial"-vio a phoenix que estaba frente a nosotros algo sonrojada con una mueca en su cara

-es que aun esta en su pijama-corrijio twilight

Phoenix reacciono y rapidamente cambio de su pijama a la de su armadura dorada

-asi esta mucho mejor...disculpame,no esperaba a las novias de angel X3

-que?!-dijimos todos a la vez

-no soy su novia,soy la co-gobernante de equestria,la princesa celestia-dijo con su tono de la realeza

-asi es...y yo soy su...bueno amiga-respondio twilight dudosa

-mmm…"me le voy a declarar un dia de estos,igual ya nos dimos un beso" exacto

-me presentare,mi nombre es phoenix soy una ex-serafin enviada del limite divino, mi mision es proteger al arcangel nova y ver sus habilidades como portador-ahora lo dijo en un tono serio

-con que enviada del limite divino...mucho gusto phoenix...por cierto quien es nova...portador?

-sip angel ahora se le asigno nova y el es un portador...su septimo portador

Debo de decir que cuando phoenix se pone su armadura cambia mucho su personalidad

-nova muestrale el medallon

Saque el medallon de la tunica, aun lo tenia colgando de mi cuello

-mire...

-no puede ser...-dijo asombrada celestia-es el medallon de mi padre...twilight necesito que vayas y juntes a los demas elementos de la armonía, nos vamos a canterlot

Twilight salio corriendo sin decir nada y phoenix fue tras de ella, no sabia que hacer solo tenia el medallon en la mano

-¿pasa algo malo princesa?

-¿quien te dio el medallón?

-me lo dio sophitia

-¿quien?

-la creadora universal

-¿que te dijo cuando te dio el medallon?

-que yo era su septimo elemento

-voy a enviarle un mensaje psiquico a mi hermana para que regrese pronto

Celestia ilumino su cuerno y de el salio una chispa azul y rapidamente partio en direccion en donde se encontraba luna

-no debe tardar nada en llegar...

-princesa cuenteme que esta sucediendo y que pasa con lo de su "septimo elemento"

-solo te dire que son ciertas las leyendas que hablaban de el

En ese instante llego luna junto con darklove

-aqui estamos hermana...

-bien solo faltan los demas elementos de la armonia

Paso unos minutos, todo era incomodo yo observaba el medallon, celestia tambien lo observaba,luna y darklove me veian fijamente.

-aqui estamos princesa celestia-dijo twilight entrando a la biblioteca

-tardaron poco...bien,necesito que se coloquen sus elementos

Twilight fue directamente hacia la caja y saco varios collares y una tiara dorada y se los coloco a cada una de las chicas

-¿que sucede?-pregunto rarity

-no lo se pero nos necesitan-respondio twilight acercandose a nosotros tres-estamos listas

-bien todos formen un circulo...nos teletransportaremos a canterlot

-momento!-grito phoenix

-¿que sucede señorita Phoenix?

-permitale a nova hacer el hechizo, es el momento justo para practicar su magia

-esta bien...nova llevenos a canterlot, exactamente a los jardines del castillo

-pero no se hacerlo, en el libro no viene un hechizo

-no seas tontito nova, esa es magia muy aparte de tu magia divina...twilight tu eres la indicada para explicarle como

Twilight solo suspiro y jalo aire

-bien,para realizar un hechizo de teletransportacion primero necesitas un destino, ya lo tienes, despues cargaras toda tu magia alrededor de nosotras y despues imaginaras el destino y en la forma en la que reaparezcamos...si todo sale bien habras podido realizar un hechizo nivel 15.

-okey...vere si puedo

Cerre mis ojos,extendi ni mano derecha y cargue mi magia e imagine el jardin de canterlot,sentía que mi mano estaba caliente, luego sentí que toque algo y luego varias sensaciones llegaron a la vez,poco a poco sentí el sudor en mi frente pero aun mentenia mi imagen del jardin de canterlot...donde vi el amanecer junto con twilight...despues sentí un movimiento brusco y cai de cara al suelo.

-JARDIN DEL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT-

NARRACION:ANGEL/NOVA

caí de cara al suelo,levante la vista y vi que si estabamos en el jardin

-hechen paja!-grito applejack,me giré en el suelo y mire de donde venia su voz y vi que caian...sobre mi

-carajo...

La primera en caer fue applejack que cayo en mi cadera luego fue rarity en el estomago y al final fue phoenix que cayo sobre mi cara con los pies separados

-uff...gracias que estabas ahi angel-dijo applejack bajandose de mi

-eres muy caballeroso angel por colocarte aqui,que hubiera pasado si caia directamente al sucio suelo...ughh tierra y lodo,no es tan sofisticado-rarity bajó de mi tambien...solo escuchaba no las veia...todo lo que veia era de color blanco con corazones rosas

-*phoenix...puedes quitarte por favor

- X3 angel me haces cosquillas...pillin pervertido...eres un "ecchi" X3

-*phoenix!

-perate X3 que me haces cosquillas "ecchi"

-*phoenix!

-nova no te conocia asi X3

Me fastidie y le empuje un poco asi permitirme respirar y poder levantarme

-ufff...por fin...-mire a un lado mio y pude ver a twilight roja...estaba furiosa

-PERVERTIDO!

disparo con su cuerno y mandandome a volar (¿que tipo de rayo sera?) unos metros impactando en el arbol...quede inconsciente

-JARDIN DEL CASTILLO DE CANTERLOT,HACE UNOS MOMENTOS-

NARRACION: TWILIGHT

angel uso su hechizo de teletransportacion, parece que su magia es de nivel 15 por el momento y nos teletransportó a todas al jardin de canterlot pero de una manera muy especial...reaparecimos a la mitad del aire y como yo recupere mi habilidad de volar gracias a angel, mi querido angel guardian me quede en el aire volando junto con rainbow, fluttershy, darklove y las princesas.

-hechen paja!-escuche a applejack gritar,trate de alcanzarla pero gracias a celestia cayo arriba de angel...tambien rarity y phoenix...se supone que Phoenix tiene alas por que no las usa?

-un momento y pinkie?!-grito rainbow viendo por todos lados

-PINKIE!-grite asustada

-aqui estoy tontita

Pinkie salio de una nube donde traia atados unos globos a su cuerpo

-de donde...

-¿de donde los saque? Magia

-¿magia?

-asi es...magiiiaaaa

-twilight sparkle sera mejor que bajemos al parecer angel se encuentra "ocupado"-comento la princesa celestia

Desendimos al suelo poco a poco,vi que pinkie estaba desinflando los globos para bajar a nuestro ritmo

-X3 angel me haces cosquillas...pillin pervertido...eres un "ecchi" x3

-*phoenix!

-perate X3 que me haces cosquillas "ecchi"

-*phoenix!

-nova no te conocia asi X3

Al parecer angel SI estaba ocupado...siendo un pervertido inconsiente, estaba phoenix sobre su cara con sus piernas a los lados y ella estaba riendose...al parecer estaban "jugando".

Vi que angel empujo a phoenix y el estaba sonrojado...pervertido pagaras por eso, angel volteo a verme y le lanze un pequeño rayo mandandolo hacia un arbol.

Caminé en su direccion y vi que se encontraba inconsciente

-pervertido...nunca nos hagas esto

-anggie T.T que mala fuiste-me reclamo triste phoenix-anggie despierta-lo sacudio en repetidas ocasiones pero no reaccionaba- baka!

-es su culpa...por pervertido

-no digas ya nada twilight-dijo phoenix algo disgustada-fue mi error,lo siento pero nova no se merece este trato, es un buen amigo y tu lo sabes-de repente me hablo muy seria, como si no me conociese

Me sorprendio mucho el cambio de actitud de phoenix en ese momento,hace rato estaba jugando con su maquina esa y ahora esta seria...debe ser por la mision de proteger a angela toda costa y de quien sea.

-sera mejor princesa celestia que les muestre la historia de ese medallon-dijo phoenix seria,cargo el cuerpo inconsciente de angel y lo puso sobre sus brazos-vamos

Camino hacia la puerta del jardin dejandonos anonadadas

-eso es nuevo-dijo applejack-esconde muchas manzanitas

-exacto applejack-afirmo rainbow dash

-eso es bueno,al menos reconoce su rango-respondio darklove para despues entrar al castillo-vengan que el sol, se va a ocultar

-pero si son las 3 de la tarde-respondio pinkie sacando un reloj de piedra-si si son las tres,estas algo distraida lovy

-solo entren...

Todas caminamos hacia el castillo, aun tenia esa incertidumbre sobre phoenix...pero en fin, llegamos a la sala del honor donde se encontraban las vitrinas donde fuimos grabadas, pasamos las vitrinas por completo y llegamos a la camara donde se guardaban los elementos antes de que apareciera discord.

-bien...ya llegaron-respondio phoenix indiriferente-que bueno, tardan mucho

Mire a angel que estaba sentado con su mano en la frente, parecia que estaba mareado por el rayo.

-¿que paso?-dijo angel algo confundido

-tu AMIGA twilight te ataco por un error mio-hablo phoenix aun mas seria

-disculpame angel...fue impulsivo-me acerque a angel y lo abraze esperando su reaccion

-no pasa nada twilight son malentendidos

Cortamos el abrazo y ambos teniamos una sonrisa al vernos cara a cara pero volteé luego para ver a phoenix y aun tenia ese aspecto serio

-disculpame tambien phoenix fue mi culpa atacar a angel...fue...fue por impulso

-si aja...

-por favor disculpame y para asegurarme te comprare unos deliciosos pastelillos cuando regresemos a ponyville

-NYA :3 QUE RICO...TODO PERDONADO-me solto una sonrisa de felicidad,es como una potrilla-LEVANTATE ANGGIE QUE YA VA A EMPEZARA EL SHOW

Phoenix se arrodillo y puso sus manos en la cien de angel

-cure

Angel se levanto al instante,gracias a celestia pensé por un momento que fue grave

-bien,al parecer estamos listos para lo que estan a punto de ver, twilight acércate junto con los elementos

Nos juntamos las 6 y de la nada los elementos brillaron soltando un arcoíris centrándose en la princesa Celestia que abrio la puerta usando la magia junta mostrando un pedestal, camino hacia el pedestal y con su cuerno lo envolvio con su magia separandolo por la mitad creando un flash enceguecedor boligandonos a cerrar los ojos,cuando los volvimos a abrir nos sorprendimos por lo que se encontraba frente a la princesa

-SALA DE HONOR,HACE UNOS MOMENTOS-

NARRACION:ANGEL/NOVA

despues de que twilight me disparó quede inconsciente unos minutos pero reaccione el lobrazos de phoenix,nos encontrabamos en el castillo de canterlot.

Me encontraba sentado recargado en una pared donde a mi izquierda habia una puerta con una estrella dorada,solo escuche que una puerta se abrio escuche varias pisadas dirijiendose a mi y a phoenix...aun estaba algo confundido

-¿que paso?

-tu AMIGA twilight te ataco por un error mio-hablo phoenix...enojada?

-disculpame angel...fue impulsivo

-no pasa nada twilight son malentendidos

Twilight me abrazo y estuvimos abrazados por unos segundos,me gusta abrazarla siento hermoso al abrazarla,Cortamos el abrazo y ambos teniamos una sonrisa al vernos

-disculpame tu tambien phoenix fue mi culpa atacar a angel...fue...fue por impulso

-si aja...

-por favor disculpame y para asegurarme te comprare unos deliciosos pastelillos cuando regresemos a ponyville

-NYA :3 QUE RICO...TODO PERDONADO,LEVANTATE ANGGIE QUE YA VA A EMPEZARA EL SHOW

Phoenix se arrodillo frente a mi y puso sus manos en mis cien y cargo su magia

-cure

En ese momento todo mi malestar paso en un flash ya no me sentia mareado ni confundido

-bien,parece que todos estamos listos

Se juntaron las 6 y de sus collares y tiara salio un arcoirirs que centrándose en el cuerno de la princesa y abrio la puerta usando la magia junta mostrando un pedestal, el pedestal que habia ahi lo envolvio con su magia partiendose en dos creo un flash que nos enceguecio y cerramos los ojos y cuando los abrimos nuevamente nos quedamos sorprendidos...habia un alicornio macho frente a nosotros.

Nos observo por un momento y empezo a hablar

-elementos de la armonia si estan viendo esto es que las leyendas se cumplieron, el septimo elemento de la armonia a aparecido con lo cual presagia tiempos de luz como tambien tiempos de oscuridad...septimo elemento da un paso frente a mi por favor

Camine hacia la representacion de este alicornio algo dudoso

-muestrame el elemento

Saque el medallon de mi cuello,el se acerco y lo observo por unos momentos

-por supuesto que el es el septimo elemento, el segundo elemento mas poderoso que se nos fue otorgado, el elemento del AMOR

Me sorprendi cuando dijo eso ¿yo? ¿El elemento del amor?

-me sorprende que un humano sea el septimo elemento...pero fue la eleccion de los creadores, dime humano tu nombre

-mi nombre es angel figueroa

-ese nombre no tu verdadero nombre

-mi nombre es nova, el arcangel nova

-¿eres un arcangel?

-asi es

-arcangel nova...arcangel nova eres el primer humano que obtiene este elemento, este hermoso elemento,cuidalo mucho, cuida tambien a mis hijas ya que sucederán muchas cosas en tu futuro

-como ordene señor

-no me digas señor...llamame morning star

-esta bien,como ordene morning star

-antes de irme recuerda algo no solo eres un arcángel, eres un guardian no solo de este mundo sino tambien del tuyo esa es tu mision y nunca caigas en la tentacion del poder como lo hizo galaxystar o samael

-disculpe por interrumpir morning star-hablo phoenix haciendo reverencia-pero nova no caera en esa tentacion, por que me tiene a mi

-¿cual es tu nombre?

-me llamo phoenix soy un angel,un ex-serafin y guardian de nova

-¿ex-serafin?

-si, me degradaron por que intervine en el mundo de angel,pero lo hize para protegerlo esa es mi mision

-tienes una buena amiga nova,por lo que veo no solo ella tienes a muchas amigas cuidalas quierelas-el empezo a desvanecerse poco a poco transparentandose

-PADRE!-grito celestia

-mande hija mia

-¿te volveremos a ver?

-ya lo veremos hija, cuida mucho a tu hermana luna, no la abandones...otra vez y no guardes rencor a los humanos por mi muerte ,no todos los humanos son malos-volteo a ver a luna con una sonrisa-luna hija mia, por favor cuida mucho a tu hermana mayor tambien puede ser muy estricta...enseñale lo que es la diversion,hace mucho que no lo hace-finalmente morning star desaparecio y vi que solto una sonrisa mientras lo hacia-pronto nova conoceras a mi esposa

No sabia que decir...yo un guardian, un arcangel, un septimo elemento, un portador, mi mente estaba lleno de palabras...no entendia

-ya escuchaste a mi padre angel...eres el septimo elemento...eres fundamental para equestria y tambien para tu mundo

-lo se...no se que decir, es mucha la responsabilidad para una persona como yo

-lo es pero si todos estamos juntos nada sera dificil-dijo twilight tomandome de la mano con su ala

-exacto angel,juntos seremos una familia-dijo applejack-una gran familia

-no importa de donde provengas angel,estaremos junto a ti cariño-me dijo rarity tambien recargandose en mi

-seremos un equipo imparable-dijo dashie-pero no como los wonderbolts, ellos son increíbles por donde les veas-recargandose en mi hombro

-exacto angel,haremos muchas fiestas por nuestra familia y tambien para los primos muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy lejanos-dijo pinkie con una lista-habra comprar muchas cosas

-cuenta conmigo angel...si quieres-hablo fluttershy recargandose en mi cabeza

-cuenta conmigo nova, para eso estoy aqui...para estar siempre a tu lado en las buenas y en las malas-hablo phoenix seria pero sonrojada al decir esas palabras

-tambien conmigo angel,la capitana de los nightmare wolves te ayudara en lo que sea-hablo darklove haciendo un saludo militar

-conmigo tambien angel-hablo luna-hare todo lo que tenga a mi alcance

-gracias...muchas gracias a todas,no se que haria sin ustedes

Mire a la princesa celestia y ella estaba viendo donde hace unos momentos estaba su padre

-angel...quiero decir arcangel nova cuenta conmigo para todo...si quieres aprender a utilizar magia, tienes a twilight sparkle mi mejor estudiante y tu maestra.

-muchas gracias princesa celestia por su apoyo tambien...y disculpe por lo sucedido con su padre

-no pasa nada nova el arcangel...se que eres de confiar despues de todo lo que viviste-celestia solto una sonrisa y despues de eso salio junto con su hermana y darklove

-bien ahora que sigue?

-regresar a ponyville parece que ya no nos necesitan aqui-dijo twilight a mi lado

-entonces utilizo el hechizo de teletransportacion?

-asi es...

-Angie pero esta vez dejanos en el suelo no quiero que me hagas cosquillas esta vez X3

-esta bien...

Todas hicieron nuevamente el circulo y me todearon...repetí el procedimiento y viajamos nuevamente a ponyville donde mi nueva vida comienza como el séptimo elemento de la armonía que era la del AMOR

* * *

**VAYA NOVA (ANGEL) COMO EL SEPTIMO ELEMENTO DE LA ARMONIA Y MAS EL SEGUNDO PODEROSO QUE ES EL DEL "AMOR" QUE COSAS TRAERA EL FUTURO PARA NOVA SABIENDO QUE ES UN PORTADOR DE LA ARMONIA Y UN GUARDIAN Y ¿A QUE SE REFERIA EL PADRE DE CELESTIA QUE TIEMPOS OSCUROS SE AVECINAN? ¿HABRA MAS DIFICULTADES PARA NOVA QUE TRATEN DE ARREBATARLE SU VIDA TRANQUILA Y NORMAL?**

**ANTES DE DEJARLOS LES DIGO QUE YO PUBLICO LOS CAPITULOS EN LA MADRUGADA PARA QUE USTEDES LOS LEAN CUANDO QUIERAN Y NO ESTEN ESPERANDO TODO EL DIA XD PERO BUENO ESO ERA TODO Y NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR EL APOYO**


	7. capitulo 7

**BUENO CHICOS, ES MIERCOLES DE CAPITULO NUEVO, AHORA ANGEL O NOVA SE ENCUENTRA ESTABLECIDO EN EQUESTRIA COMO UN HABITANTE Y AHORA ESTA VIVIENDO CON TWILIGHT**

** : PERDONA QUE NO RESPONDIERA TU COMENTARIO ANTES PERO SE ME FUE LA ONDA XD SOBRE LO DE SUBIR FANFICS ES MUY FACIL PERO SI DEBES DE VER UN TUTORIAL, EN YOUTUBE PUEDES BUSCAR "como subir una historia a fanfiction" Y TE SALDRA EL CANAL DE FFHISPANO, EN EL TE PUEDES GUIAR PARA PUBLICAR TUS FICS Y COMO PONER CAPITULOS, TE LO RECOMIENDO :)**

* * *

CAPITULO 7: UNA LECCION DE AMOR DIVINO

Habian pasado unos dos dias desde el encuentro con morningstar,el padre de celestia donde me dijo que era mas que un angel,un guardian y su septimo elemento.

me encontraba en la biblioteca viendo el libro de la vida,aun no entendia algunas palabras que recien aparecieron cuando estaba en la biblioteca viendo mis cosas

-haber la primera que fue despues de la de "cure" fue la "donec tempus",despues la "Sidereaque phase" y al final "Nova Phase"

-¿que haces?-hablo twilight colocandose a un lado mio

-quiero investigar sobre estas frases que no le doy un significado

-por que no le preguntas a phoenix

-no quiere,me dice que es mi deber como arcangel aprender todo sobre estos por mi cuenta

-bueno...vamos a practicar que tienes que aprender la metamorfosis,lanzar rayos magicos y lo mas importante volar

-ok...

Salimos de la biblioteca,no me tenia que preocupar por phoenix,estaba en la habitacion jugando con su nintendo (consiguio un cargador pinkie le regalo uno...no pegunten) pasamos por todo el pueblo y todos me sonreian o hacian reverencia al verme pero yo les detenia,¿por que hacerme reverencia si soy igual que ellos?,pasamos por el lago,pense que veria a lyra pero no la veia

-twillie...y lyra?

-lyra...ella...se mudo a canterlot

-por que?

-despues de tu muerte hace un año ella quedo devastada,decia que habia perdido a su esposo y que no tenia mas razones para vivir aqui en ponyville asi que un dia sin avisar se fue a canterlot,pero escuche de su amiga bon bon que se volveria a mudar otra vez

-que mal...queria platicar con ella

Seguimos caminando,por mi parte estaba pensando en lyra...como al principio la criticaban por creer en la raza humana,se ilusiono mas cuando me conocio...es logico que hiciera eso,debo de arreglarlo

-bien,llegamos angel colocate frente a aquella flor

-ok-me puse a unos centimetros de esa flor con petalos blancos al parecer era una margarita-que sigue

-extiende tu mano y envuelvela con tu magia

Extendí mi mano, concentre mi magia hasta que la envolvi con mi aura dorada

-ahora pon mucha atencion: cuando la tengas en ese campo magico aumenta la fuerza magica e imagina el objeto que quieras que se convierta puede ser cualquier cosa como otra flor o un insecto pero tiene que estar detallado por que si no lo haces se quema por la intensidad magica

-esta bien-imagine algo basico que no habia provado en mas de un año:una gaseosa bien fria,vi que poco a poco esta flor se expandia y salieron unos anillos azules,cambio rapidamente el tallo por el de una botella vacia y la parte superior se volvio liquido haciendo finalmente lo que queria

-¿que es eso?-pregunto twilight tomando la botella de gaseosa con su magia

-eso se llama el elixir quimico-tome la gaseosa con la mano-haber a que sabe...UGKK,sabe a flor

-haber-tomo la botella y se la tomo de un trago-esta rica,no le veo el problema

-es que tu comes flores y heno, yo como carne y mas carne

-no empiezes con tu canibalismo...

-okey T.T como me quedo

-para ser tu primera vez...pasaste, ya conoces un hechizo nivel 20

-genial! Por cierto hasta que nivel de magia haz llegado?

-hasta el 80,ya son hechizos muy complicados...pronto te enseñare esos, ahora siguen los rayos magicos

-ok...

Pasamos todo un rato con ese hechizo,es muy complicado tener que concentrar mi magia en un solo punto de mi mano como en el dedo indice y luego descargarlo en un objetivo fijo o en movimiento, pero despues de un rato aprendi un hechizo nivel 21

-...por fin...-dije exausto,cansa mucho-que sigue

-por lo pronto...volar...vas a aprender a volar

-genial...pero dejame descanzar tantito

-no angel,no hay tiempo que perder...en el aprendizaje todo el tiempo es oro asi que extiende tus alas

-ok-extendi mis alas,eran en hermosas, esas enorme alas blancas como la nieve

-son hermosas...digo primero debes de aprender a moverlas, mueve el extreme de tus alas

-ok...¿asi?-empeze a mover mis alas de atras hacia adelantelentamente

-mas fuerte

-¿asi?

-mas

-¿asi?

-asi esta bien,ahora mueve la parte media de tus alas pero con menos fuerza para impulsarte

-ok-empeze a mover mis alas y empeze sentir una brisa a mis pies

-vas bien,ahora desde la base de tus alas levantalas y bajalas de golpe cuando lo hagas hazlo con todas tus fuerza y brinca, cuando estes en el aire mueve tus alas a tu ritmo pero si lo haces muy rapido perderas el control pero si lo haces muy lento caeras mantener el equilibrio es fundamental

-ok...-azote mis alas y brinque cuando lo hize sali impulsado dejando un golpe de aire en el suelo-genial...whooowoo-casi me caigo en ese momento pero recobre el equilibrio-es como usar una bicicleta

Mire a twilight en el suelo y ella estaba sonriendo orgullosa y se acerco a donde estaban las plumas que al parecer deje cuando sali volando convirtiendolas en canarios, despues alzo vuelo llegando hasta donde estaba aun con esa sonrisa

-que bueno que ya sabes mantenerte en el aire solo sigue moverte

-ok

-tomame de los cascos, esto va ser como si fueras a nadar pero en vez de usar tu pies usaras tus alas

Twilight me dio sus cascos,los tome y estaban suaves como si fueran manos debe ser por su pelaje

-te jalare poco a poco y tu con tus alas las moveras de arriba a abajo para no caer,para avanzar crearas un efecto de onda mientras te mantienes volando

Medio puse atencion estaba concentrado en sus cascos,estaban tibios y suaves no habia tenido este contacto con nadie desde angelica...¿angelica? Me llego su nombre nadamas pero no la recuerdo en su totalidad

-¿que pasa angel? ¿Sucede algo?-me pregunto twilight mientras me jalaba en el aire

-no nada solo estoy concentrado en esto...es muy dificil jeje "angelica...aun sigo sin acordarme quien es y que paso entre ella y yo"

Finalmente aprendi a volar algo rapido,no tanto como ella pero si algo

-bien angel...pronto te masterizaras en esto-twilight solto una sonrisa y se me acerco para darme un beso,ese beso duro mucho como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese solo momento, donde solo nosotros dos estamos solos entre las estrellas, ese beso es magico pero termino cortando el beso -esto es por ayudarme, sin ti no hubiera podido volar muchas gracias

-no pasa nada...gracias a ti-le respondi con una sonrisa

-¿por que angel?

-por que si no te hubiera conocido mi vida aun seguiria siendo vacia y sin sentido alguno

Se me acerco nuevamente para darme otro beso para cortarlo nuevamente...es ahora o nunca

-twilight sparkle...me gustas mucho,no me importa lo que digan los demas pero en serio me gustas, quiero vivir contigo para siempre

Empezo a llorar con una sonrisa marcada, era de felicidad y solo asintio muchas veces y me abrazo fuertemente causando que perdiera el equilibrio y caimos al suelo. Twilight cayo sobre mi era una distancia muy grande pero no sentí nada, solo sentia felicidad si puedo amar, despues de tantos años de haber vivido en la pena y tristeza encontre el amor pero no un amor comun y monotono, un amor especial y unico, ese amor vivira por siemore.

-te amo twilight sparkle, me gustaria que fueras mi novia apartir de ahora

-si angel, sere tu novia

Twilight ilumino su cuerno y se envolvio a si misma en magia cambiando su aspecto humano

-como me veo...

-hermosa, pero me gustaria que fueras tu misma y no usaras este aspecto humano solo es un espejizmo de lo que tu eres en realidad...yo sere el que se tenga que adaptar a ti-solte una sonrisa para darle un beso en su aspecto humano

Ella volvio a transformarse en pony cosa que aun seguia con unas lagrimas de felicidad,mos quedamos en el suelo un rato pero nos levantamos del suelo y nos fuimos de regreso a la biblioteca, yo tome a twilight y la puse en mi espalda para cargarla y hacer un regreso mas emotive pero siento que mi amor por twilight si sera eterno despues de todo…

-LOCALIZACION DESCONOCIDA-

NARRACION: ¿?

-asi que shadowblood que obtengo yo si te doy mi lealtad-respondio esa voz femenina

-tendras poder,mucho poder ademas de poder eliminar a tus enemigos

-como a angel...

-asi es...pero mis fuentes me confirman que el ya no es un mortal

-¿entonces?

-es un ser divino

-y eso es...

-ya no es un humano,es un arcangel muy opuesto a ti

-eso hara mas interesantes las cosas

-por cierto angelica como te quieres llamar a partir de ahora

-angelica murio...llamame blood queen.

Al parecer esa mujer resulto llamarse angelica habia contactado a shadowblood, el hermano del difunto blackpegasus, al parecer queria a nova de vuelta pero ¿para que fin?, angelica solto una osnrisa malevola frente a shadowblood, ella sabia que pronto se reencontraria con su amado…el que deseo su muerte y pronto pagara por sus crimenes

* * *

**BUENO CHICOS CON ESTO TERMINA EL CAPITULO DE HOY, AL PARECER ANGELICA HIZO YA SU APARICION (PARA LOS QUE ME HABIAN PREGUNTADO POR ELLA) ¿QUE PROBLEMAS LE TRAERA A NOVA EN EL FUTURO? ¿QUE TIENE ANGELICA O BLOOD QUEEN EN MENTE? DEJEN SUS TEORIAS EN LOS REVIEWS Y LES DIRE CUANDO ELLA HAGA SU GRAN REAPARACION**

**NOS VEMOS EL SABADO :)**


	8. capitulo 8

**BUENO CHICOS, ESTE CAPITULO SE LO QUIERO DEDICAR "CONY PINK" POR SU CUMPLEAÑOS, FELIZ CUNPLEAÑOS, ESPERO QUE TE LA PASES GENIAL Y CON TODA TU FAMILIA, TE ENVIO UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO Y QUE ME APARTES UNA REBANADA DE PASTEL OKNO xD PERO FELICIDADES POR TU CUMPLEAÑOS, PASATELA GENIAL CON TODA TU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS, TE LO DESEA TU AMIGO BRAVETHUNDER O DAVID ARTURO.**

**TAMBIEN QUIERO RESPONDER OTRO REVIEW QUE ES EL DE "NEKUROSHI KYU" ¿POR QUE ME IBA A OFENDER? DE HECHO ESTUVO GENIAL TU PUNTO DE VISTA, ME GUSTO COMO ACERTASTE EN CADA PUNTO Y ESTOY DE ACUERDO CON ESO, CUANDO EMPECE A ESCRIBIR NO SABI MUCHO DE NARRACION PERO UNO APRENDE CON EL TIEMPO Y ESPERO QUE LO QUE ESCRIBA SEA DE TU AGRADO Y MEJORARE EN CADA ESPECTO PARA TODOS LOS LECTORES EN GENERAL.**

**A DARLE AL CAPITULO XD, NOS VEMOS HASTA EL LUNES CON "EXODO" Y EL MARTES CON "MI VIDA CON CELESTE" Y OTRA VEZ CON "REENCARNACION****"**

* * *

CAPITULO 8: UNA LECCION ANGELICAL

estaba en la biblioteca leyendo el libro, estaba feliz no solo por poder usar magia,sino por que finalmente estaba junto con twilight sparkle,la unicornio que conoci hace mas de un año ,con la que vivi muchas cosas finalmente eramos novios, sentía hermoso ese sentimiento, cada palabra, cada lagrima que solto twilight al escuchar mi declaración hacia que valiera la pena segui aquí viviendo por ella…

-angie que haces-me hablo phoenix recargada en mi hombro

-checando el libro, ¿por que?

-es que desde ayer que andas con una sonrisa en la cara...-phoenix se quedo callada un momento y rapidamente cambio de expresión maliciosa-¿que hicieron ayer pillines? -3-

-no, nada simplemente estaba enseñandome a volar y usar magia

Phoenix miro el libro en la pagina donde estaba y su expresion cambio muy rápidamente…

-nova...vamos a practicar tu magia divina-phoenix salio por la puerta de la biblioteca-que venga twilight tambien

Me quede sorprendido al ver el cambio de phoenix,me levante de la mesa y camine hacia el sotano donde ella estaba estudiando

-twilight,phoenix quiere que vayamos a practicar mi magia divina-me pare en el marco de la puerta y ella estaba dándome la espalda

-aja...

Era simple, estaba leyendo un mega libro

-dice que me ayudara en mi entrenamiento de guardian

-aja...

Me le quede viendo un rato y e me ocurrio algo, baje lentamente las escaleras y hacia ella aprovechando que me estaba dando las espaldas, llegue a donde estaba ella y extendi mis brazos y alas,nos envolvimos en ellas haciendo que volaran plumas blancas y la abraze fuertemente

-no seas mala...hazme caso-le di un beso en la mejilla, ella se sonrojo con una sonrisa y solto una leve sonrisa

-esta bien...tu ganas-dijo rendida pero alegre-vamos

Salimos del sotano y estando ya apunto de salir encontramos una carta en la mesa con espuma o algo parecido

+PARA:ANGEL

DE: _

-de quien sera?-tome la carta y la abri sacando una hoja pequeña en el

"eres muy cruel angel,te di mi amor,mi cariño,mi tiempo,deje de hacer muchas cosas por ti y asi es como me pagas...pero no temas que aun asi te amo pero sera dificil sanar esta herida...tu eres mi primer amor"

-¿que dice?-me dijo twilight alzando un poco el vuelo

-no nada...solo era correo basura-volvi a meter la carta en el sobre y la teletransporte a mi mochila donde estara mas segura, no sabia quien era pero no quiero que twilight la vea sino me hara bullying y me dejara inconsciente de nuevo, Salimos de la biblioteca y phoenix estaba viendo mi estatua (debo pedirle a la princesa que la quite) estaba algo triste mientras la veia

-¿sucede algo phoenix?-pregunte llegando a su lado tomándola del hombro

-fracase...

-¿por que dices que fracasaste?

-mi mision era protegerte de cualquier peligro pero no pude...fracase, soy un asco de seraphin…

-mira phoenix, tu no fracasaste tu tenias tus razones, no podias manifestarte en mi mundo aquella vez por eso no podias ayudarme pero las veces que lo hiciste nos ayudaste mucho, como aquella vez que me dispararon si no hubieras llegado yo hubiera muerto, si yo hubiera muerto tu si habrias fracasado pero no, me salvaste en mas de una ocasión y para mi eso vale demasiado, en este tiempo me deomstraste ser alguien de fiar asi que no te sientas culpable.

Phoenix no dijo nada y se quedo viendo la estatua, camino sin decir nada hacia las afueras de ponyville,se sentia culpable

-*le voy a enviar una carta a pinkie para que le organize una fiesta-le susurre a twilight que estaba a mi lado

-si angel, se merece un rato de diversion

Aparecí una carta y escribí que phoenix necesitaba una super fiesta y con mucha comida y dulces (su debilidad son los dulces en especial los caramelos de manzana) tambien el dia y hora para que invite a todos los que conocemos.

-bien asi esta bien-envolvi la carta con mi magia y se la envie a pinkie

Seguimos caminando, todo mundo nos veia con una sonrisa pero no cualquier sonrisa...una sonrisa nerviosa (yo ya me imaginaba por que) supongo que alguien nos vio dándonos ese beso…ese beso que nunca olvidare.

Finalmente habiamos llegado al campo abierto donde solo habian tres arboles y una banca, no había señales de phoenix

-por fin...donde esta phoenix-pregunto twilight viendo para todos los lados

-aqui estoy...

Twilight volo a mis brazos asustada, phoenix estaba invisible

-¿como hiciste eso?-pregunte algo asustado y un poco enojado por haber asustado a twilight

-camuflaje activo...es magia de nivel OMEGA

-¿omega?

-para este mundo es de nivel 15, practicaras eso luego pero primero aprenderas a sacar tus fases de batalla

-¿fases de batalla?

-asi es...empecemos con la primera que es "donec tempus",saca el libro-miro a twilight fijamente-ayudalo twilight para sacar esta fase de batalla necesita algo que lo inspire-volvio a mirarme con el mismo aspecto serio-cuando tengas la frase a la vista recuerda los buenos tiempos con twilight,tu felicidad con ella

-esta bien...-cambie mi atuendo a la túnica junto con el libro desencadene el libro y lo abrí, encontré la frase, la leí y cerre los ojos y recorde todo desde que la conocí,cuando la lleve de paseo con las demas, cuando dormimos abrazados en mi cama, cuando se durmio en mis brazos para ver el amanecer hasta ayer que le declare mi amor.

Sentia que mi cuerpo vibraba y empezaba a sentir pesado, mi cuerpo al parecer seguia igual pero solo sentia el peso.

-genial nova...salio a la primera-dijo phoenix con una sonrisa

-¿como me veo twilie?

-increible-dijo atonita

-mira como te vez-phoenix saco un espejo magico y lo puso frente a mi pude ver que tenia un peto dorado con un sol en el costado derecho y en el izquierdo una luna, unos brazales y guanteletes dorados,y unos polainas doradas con un ave Phoenix en los costados, mi cabello era mas largo pero era mas lacio y tenia unas orejas parecidas a las de un elfo

-mira tus alas

Extendi mis alas y estas brillaban dando un aura color dorado y en los contornos de ellas tenian parte de la armadurae igual detalladas pero estas tenían un gema azul en el centro

-y que se supone que haga ahora

-para esta fase que en español significa "fase solar" puedes usar solo dos armas

-¿dos armas?

-asi es, la espada de gabriel y el escudo de athena

-pero esos no son...

-deidades...

-ok...ahora tengo muchas preguntas

-sera para despues, para invocar esas armas solo extiende tus brazos a los lados y piensa en los dueños de esas armas

Extendí mis brazos, pense en la espada de gabriel me llego una imagen clara de la espada, la empuñadura era de oro con detalles de rubí,la hoja era plateada y en el cuerpo de la hoja tenia lineas azules tintineantes, luego pense en athenas vi otra imagen clara justo a lado de la espada, era redonda de oro, en el centro tenia grabado un sol y su contorno era plateado.

-abre los ojos nova

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y vi dos resplandores en ambos brazos para despues ver la espada y el escudo tal como los vi en mi mente

-ahora viene lo dificil-dijo phoenix sacando un escudo y espada-vamos a pelear

-¡¿QUE!?-dijimos twilight y yo

-es por eso que le dije a twilight que te ayudara-dijo phoenix cambiando a su armadura dorada-en guardia!

Phoenix volo en mi direccion y yo como pude coloque el escudo frente a mi haciendo que su aspada chocase con el escudo

-reflejos...bien-retrocedió en un brinco llegando hasta llegar a su posicion original-pero falta aun mas

Phoenix desaparecio y solo escuchaba aire sentia algo extraño en el ambiente...hasta que senti un ardor en el pecho que se acrecentó muy rapido

-AGNHHGHHHHH!

-ANGEL!-Grito twilight

-muy mal nova...tienes que entrenar tu escucha-dijo phoenix mientras me tenia agarrado por la espalda y atravesado por su espada corta

-por que...me apuñalaste...

-este es la forma de entrenamiento que nos dan en la academia de serafines...no todo es paz y armonia en el limite divino-phoenix saco rapidamente su espada causandome mas dolor y mas pateandome hacia donde estaba twilight cayendo boca arriba-curalo por favor twilight sparkle, aprovecha tu magia como alicornio y usa esto-phoenix arrojo el relicario que le decia a twilight mi estado de animo

Twilight se colocó el relicario rapidamenre,cargo su cuerno y me envolvio en su magia, vi que su relicario brillo tambien pero de tono amarillo haciendo que el cuerno de twilight tuviera dos tonos que era uno verdoso y el amarillo.

Sentia una calma ya no sentia dolor, levante la vista y vi como la cortada cicatrizaba rapidamente dejando solo la armadura con la abertura que dejo la espada

-gracias twilight-me levante y la abraze fuertemente-que haria sin ti

-no agradezcas, haria cualquier cosa por ti-correspondio mi abrazo con cariño

-levantate nova por favor-hablo phoenix limpiando la espada-que aun no acaba

Me levante poco a poco del suelo, tome la espada y el escudo

-¿por que me lastimaste phoenix?

-ya te lo dije,como tu familiar mi mision es cuidarte asi que con eso trae que tengo que entrenarte como un guerrero y esta manera es mejor que la equestriana o humana

-¿y por que me tenias que apuñalar?

-ese es el entrenamiento...-phoenix bajo la vista un momento pero luego recobro su postura-el entrenamiento es muy dificil en el limite divino, muchos postulantes no lo consiguen y solo 2 de cada mil lo logran ademas de que solo admiten hombres

-entonces tu...

-asi es, yo fui la primera mujer en llegar al rango de serafin-phoenix logro soltar una lagrima al decir eso-es muy dificil...cuando entré a la academia todos me despreciaban por ser mujer, todos los dias los instructores me ponian a hacer el doble de ejercicio que los demas...sin contar los castigos por fallar o incumplir los ejercicios, pero ¿que podia hacer? Lo hacia para demostrarle a todos lo que una mujer puede hacer-phoenix sonrio orgullosa despues de decir eso-mirame ahora, soy familiar del ser humano que dio todo por el amor sin importar de donde provenga...esa es mi recompensa, tu eres mi guardian nova, es por eso que te enseñare todo lo que yo se, sufriras mucho, abra veces que caeras desmayado o querras tirar la toalla, lo se pero es por tu bien y por todo lo que tu amas

Phoenix cuando me contó que sufrio en su entrenamiento al principio me indigne, no creia que hasta en el paraiso hicieran eso.

-es hora de que regresemos a tu entrenamiento nova, twilight cuando nova este lastimado curalo-dijo phoenix levantando su espada nuevamente-en guardia!

Estuvimos practicando la mitad del dia, recibí golpes,cortadas, apuñaladas, huesos rotos pero cada vez me dolia menos debe ser por el entrenamiento o por el hechizo que twilight lanzaba sobre mi cada rato...

-bien...al parecer...estas capacitado a un 10%-jadeaba phoenix del cansancio-ahora sigue la "Sidereaque phase" que en español significa fase estelar que consiste ahora en un arsenal de 4 armas:el escudo de athena,el arco de cupido,la lanza de zeus y el martillo de odin-se recupero rapido del cansancio...vaya

-¿y como hare eso?

-es casi lo mismo pero ahora tienes que pensar en cosas tristes y respecto a las armas es el mismo paso

-ok... Sidereaque phase -cerre los ojos y me puse a pensar en todo lo que me paso;la muerte de mis padres, el abandono de mi unico hermano, el trato cruel de mis compañeros, el rechazo de twilight cuando creyo que le estaba engañando cuando estabamos en new maneyork...hasta mi muerte, sentia que corria por mi cara una lagrima si era triste eso

-abre los ojos...nova-hablo phoenix

-¿como me veo twilie?

-genial...

Phoenix volvio a sacar el espejo y pude ver mi nuevo cambio;ya no tenia la armadura dorada sino que esta era de color azul marino como le crin de la princesa luna, tenia estrellas en el, mi cabello era aun mas largo, tenia un casco con una estrella blanca en la parte superior, mis alas habian cambiado de color ahora eran negras y en las plumas habia estrellas y estas brillaban

-esta fase aumenta tus habilidades en un 80%

-genial

-pero tiene un precio

-¿que tipo?

-apartir de esta fase te va a costar vitalidad pero muy poca pero a la larga te afectara

-no importa, con tal de ser mejor

-bien dicho...en guardia!

Phoenix volo rapidamente hacia donde estaba pero esta vez reaccione mas rapido y bloqueé el ataque y contraataque dandole un patada en el estomago quebrandole el peto tambien alejandola unos metros atras sin despegarse del suelo

-bien...ya vas mejorando...un poco...-phoenix arrojo su peto dorado dejando su pecho semi desnudo (gracias a que traia ropa interior)-es hora de cambiar de atuendo no crees-dijo algo apenada

Su cuerpo empezo a brillar cambiando de traje mostrando ahora traia una armadura mas pesada a mi ver, tenia un escudo pequeño en su mano derecha y una espada grande en la otra,tenia una falda de metalica tambien de oro.

**NA: VEASE LA PORTADA DEL FIC**

-¿cuanto pesa eso?-dijo twilight asombrada

-alrededor de unos 600 kilogramos

-¿pesa cargarlo?

-pues al principio pero luego te acostumbras, prepárate nova...en guardia!

Phoenix desaparecio en el aire dejando un impulso de aire en el pasto no se escuchaba nada, twilight y yo estabamos callados no escuchabamos nada

-pon atencion!-grito phoenix detras de mi

-mierda...

Phoenix con su mandoble me atravezo el pecho rompiendo la armadura y cortando parte de mis alas

-a pesar de que tus habilidades aumentaron un 80% sigues siendo muy lento-saco su mandoble de mi espalda rapidamente-twilight curalo...si es que se puede

Cai de rodillas sobre el pasto con mis manos tomando el pecho...pude ver que salia sangre de ni pecho...era mucha

-¿¡COMO ES QUE SI SE PUEDE?!-grito twilight alarmada

Twilight corrio hacia donde me encontraba arrodillado y yo solo veia mis manos cubiertas de sangre...termine cayendo desmayado.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO, ANTES DE DESPEDIRME TE QUIERO VOLVER A FELICITARTE CONY PINK, ESPERO QUE TE LA PASES GENIAL JUNTO CON TU FAMILIA Y AMIGOS, NOS VEMOS HASTA EL MIERCOLES:D**

**P.S: DENSE UNA VUELTA SOBRE MI BIOGRAFIA DONDE TENGO UNA LISTA DE FANFICS Y LOS FANFICS QUE E HECHO A LO MEJOR LES GUSTARA Y PARA QUE VEAN LOS QUE TENGO PLANEADOS TAMBIEN ;)**


	9. capitulo 9

**QUE ONDA CHICOS YA ES MIERCOLES LO QUE TIENE NUEVO CAP. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE COMO A MI CUANDO LO ESCRIBI, HOY SE TENDRA EL REGRESO DE VIEJOS PERSONAJES, ESPERO QUE SE ACUERDEN DE ELLOS JEJE**

* * *

CAPITULO 9: ERROR ANGELICAL Y NUEVA FAMILIA

-CAMPO DE PONYVILLE-

NARRACION: TWILIGHT

Phoenix...quien debia ser su familiar...quien se suponia que protegeria a angel de todo,lo atraveso con su espada causando graves sangrados ademas de atravesarlo con esta

-ANGEL!-Corri rapidamente hacia angel que yacia arrodillado viendo sus manos llenas de sangre para despues caer al suelo inconsciente-ANGEL REACCIONA POR FAVOR!-movi su cuerpo varias veces pero no reaccionaba-POR QUE LE HAS HECHO ESTO PHOENIX!-grite furiosa,ella estaba colocando su espada en su espalda-RESPONDEME!-mire nuevamente a angel que aun seguia en el suelo acerque mi oido a su boca para ver si respiraba...aun lo hacia pero debilmente, necesitaba atencion inmediatamente

-curalo twilight,se supone que tu magia lo cura-dijo phoenix indiferentemente

Cargue mi magia y rodeé el pecho de angel pero no tenia efecto alguno

-CON QUE LO HERISTE!-estaba furiosa y aterrada, pensar que perderia nuevamente a angel me hace sentir panico

-entonces son ciertos los rumores-dijo phoenix algo extrañada-hazte a un lado-phoenix se arrodillo tambien vi que saco un frasco con liquido azul del aire,le quito la tapa y la vacio en la herida de angel haciendo que dejara de sangrar-maldita sea...enviale una carta a featherhope, ella sabra que hacer

-PERO ANGEL...

-TU HAZLO!-grito phoenix soltando una lagrima por su ojo-LA VIDA DE NOVA DEPENDE DE FEATHERHOPE!

Din dudarlo rapidamente creé un cristal magico explicandole a featherhope lo sucedido y que angel necesitaba ayuda urgentemente, envie el cristal a travez de un rayo magico hacia la direccion donde se encontraba featherhope alias darklove

-hay que ponerlo en aquella banca-phoenix cargo a angel y lo llevo a la banca que estaba ahi-espero que featherhope venga pronto, twilight sparkle voy a la biblioteca un momento...tengo...tengo que traer algo importante

Phoenix tomo vuelo rapidamente dejandome frente a angel que seguia inconsciente

-angel...por favor...por favor recuperate...-mi corazon latia lentamente, no podia procesar nada...me enfocaba en cuidar de angel y esperar que sobreviva de esta-no se...no se que haria...si te pasara algo-empeze a llorar no queria que nada malo le pasara,

el hace un año murio por nosotras y ahora que esta de regreso su vida pende de un hilo por un tonto entrenamiento que posoblemente no lo necesite.

Escuche movimiento en un arbusto, levante mi oreja izquierda y cuando volteé vi a rainbow dash enojada...

-¿que sucede rainbow dash?

-como que "que sucede rainbow dash" viste lo que phoenix le hizo a angel y tu estas tranquila, ahora ella debe de estar burlandose de nosotras

-¿desde cuando estas aqui rainbow?-trate de sacar mi duda de encima necesitaba su razon

-desde hace unas...mucho antes de que ustedes llegaran

-¿y que estabas haciendo? Durmiendo verdad

-asi es...desperte cuando escuche sus pasos y no evite ver todo

-entonces sabes sobre el pasado de phoenix ¿verdad?

-si...si lo se

-entonces no debes reclamar nada...phoenix dijo que esto era parte del entrenamiento que se le daban a los serafines y ella advirtio a angel con eso pero el siguio adelante, aunque este inconsciente y que su vida penda de un hilo ,el nos escucha y escucha tus quejas,¿tu crees que angel estaria feliz si te viera asi? Denigrando a su amiga que es phoenix,un angel que paso por mucho para poder llegar a lo que es ahora y cuidar de angel...eso es una groseria rainbow dash incluso para ti que tambien pasaste mucho cuando estabas en la academia de los wonderbolts

Rainbow dash bajo la vista al escucharme decir eso y se acerco a angel que estaba en la banca

-perdoname angel por decir eso no era mi intencion...es bueno que sepas volar ¿sabes? Un dia de estos te voy a retar a una competencia para ver quien es el mejor de equestria-rainbow sonrio al decir esto y se acerco a la oreja de angel susurrando algo y despues voltear a verme-perdoname twilight tampoco era mi intencion criticar a phoenix,me gustaria conocerla mejor y ver quien es mejor voladora

Rainbow salio volando dejandome nuevamente sola con angel, vi que se sentia mal por angel y por lo que dijo, yo tambien estoy enojada por eso pero no puedo hacer nada, fue decision de angel y debo respetarla.

-solo queda esperar angel...no te preocupes no te pasara nada malo...siempre estare junto a ti-me recargue en la banca y cerre los ojos pero quede profundamente dormida

-LOCALIZACION DESCONOCIDA-

NARRACION: TWILIGHT

abri los ojos lentamente y vi que estaba en una sala de un castillo, vi decoraciones multiples en las paredes como un sol, la luna y una estrella naranja con 8 puntas, empece a caminar en esta sala y empeze a escuchar una voz...muy familiar

-*twilight sparkle, acercate-escuche esa voz a lo lejos

-¿Angel?

-*acercate twilight sparkle

Camine por aquella sala hasta llegar a una puerta,cuando la abri sentí una oleada de aire golpeando mi cara y alborotando mi crin, vi que habia un pasillo largo y al final de este habia una especie de burbuja color rojo con alguien adentro.

Me encamine en el pasillo y conforme lo hacia mi corazon latia mas rapido, sentia que no debia estar aqui.

-¿quien eres?

-eres muy olvidadiza twilight...tu mas bien que nadie sabes quien soy, peleaste contra mi hace mas de un año estaba a punto de matarte hasta que tu amiga pinkie pie me disparo en el pecho

-sa...sa….mael

-exacto

Samael se acerco al borde del cristal y era el mismo solo que ahora no tenia alas ni su armadura

-c-como es que...

-sigo vivo solo te dire que si angel muere yo muero ,si yo muero angel muere...angel y yo somos uno

-¿que quieres?...p-por que estas encarcelado?

-por culpa de sophitia

-¿quien es sophitia?

-te lo diria pero le quitaria diversion a este asunto

No sabia que hacer, tenia a samael frente a mi pense que el ya no regresaria pero al parecer si;angel y samael son uno

-¿por que estoy aqui?

-por que angel esta muriendo...le quiero ayudar

-no confio en ti, mejor no gastes tiempo y mandame de vuelta a la realidad

-no entiendes,s i angel muere yo muero y yo aun no quiero morir

Samael levanto su mano derecha y materializo un frasco pequeño con un liquido negro del otro lado del cristal

-tomalo y derramalo todo en el pecho de angel...le ayudara mucho y evitara que muera

-no confio en ti pero...es por angel

Me acerque al frasco y lo tome con mi magia y volvi a ver a samael que estaba preparando una especie de hechizo

-Consurge, consurge a somno evigilans dormies super invadit

Sentí que todo a mi alrededor daba vueltas y cai en el suelo...solo distingui que samael soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE-

NARRACION:TWILIGHT

desperte poco a poco y mire a mi alrededor vi que me encontraba en mi cama,vi a mi lado derecho a angel que tambien estaba recostado a un lado mio,voltee para tenerlo de frente y abrazarlo.

-parece que ya despertaste-dijo alguien detras de mi

-...darklove

-recibi tu mensaje mientras estabamos en una mision de rescate y vine cuanto pude

-¿bravethunder y noblesoul?

-se quedaron a cargo de la mision

-¿como es que llegamos aqui?

-cuando llegue te encontre inconsciente a un costado de angel y los traje hasta la biblioteca

En esos momentos entraron mis amigas todas con un ramo de flores. Todas tenian una cara triste, al parecer rainbow das les conto todo

-twilight,que bueno que estas bien-se acerco rarity para abrazarme

-hay manzanita,que te hemos dicho de que no te metieras en tantos problemas

-no pasa nada chicas estoy mejor-me levante de la cama y cuando lo hice tire el frasco que me dio samael

-¿que es eso?-pregunto rainbow dash-es aquel frasco que me tome para hacer el sonic rainboom?-se acerco rainbow al frasco que estaba en el suelo y recogerlo-puedo tomarmelo? Di que si-vi otra vez su expression, tipico de rainbow dash tratando de seconder su tristeza como si no hubiera pasado nada

-no es para eso rainbow -tome el frasco para acercarme a angel y descobijarlo viendo que estaba vendado del pecho

-no lo hagas-dijo phoenix entrando a la habitacion-no es necesario

Phoenix paso junto con un platillo de sopa

-dejame atenderlo...es mi culpa que este asi

Phoenix se sento a un costado de la cama con el plato en la mano y una cuchara en la otra

-despierta nova, ya dormiste mucho no estes de huevon

Angel poco a poco abrio los ojos algo confuse viendo para todos lados

-*¿que paso?

-terminaste herido por el entrenamiento y ahora estas en cama para tu recuperacion

-*¿ahora que sigue?

-te dare alimento divino, que ayudara en tu sanacion

Phoenix le dio la cuchara con sopa que hasta donde estabamos nosotras llegaba el olor dulce

-cometelo nova, es por tu bien

Angel abrio lentamente la boca y phoenix le dio la sopa directamente

-esta rico...

-gracias nova-phoenix esboso una sonrisa al escuchar eso

-disculpe phoenix em...no se pero me daria un poco de esa sopa es que huele delicioso-se acerco fluttershy a un lado

-sipi yo quiero sopita de miel-brinco pinkie alrededor de la cama-regalanos phoenix

-no lo se...

-huele exquisito señorita phoenix,seria muy generoso darnos un poco de su sopa

-esta bien...-dijo phoenix rendida con una sonrisa-ahora regreso, quiere un poco feather...digo darklove

-si no es mucha la molestia

Phoenix salio de la habitacion dejando el plato de angel en la mesita, alrato salieron rarity, pinkie pie, applejack y fluttershy para ayudarle

-¿como sigues angie?-le pregunto rainbow dash angel que seguia en la cama

-*un poco mejor,gracias

-recuperate pronto que cuando te levantes de esa cama haremos una competencia para ver quien es el mejor volador de equestria junto con phoenix

-*seria genial...ver quien gana...ya hablaron por lo sucedido hace un año

-¿que cosa?

-el malentendido en la casa de fluttershy

-no...-rainbow bajo la vista cerrando sus ojos-perdoname angel por esa vez

-a mi no me digas eso,d icelo a twilight

Rainbow se me acerco y me abrazo y yo se lo correspondi, no se por que angel saco ese tema si yo habia perdonado a rainbow desde esa vez

-perdoname twilight,todo fue por impulso no volvera a pasar

-no pasa nada rainbow, ya no debes mortificarte por eso, todo quedo en el pasado

-no se que sea mortificar pero bueno-dijo rainbow riendo

Despues cortamos el abrazo y vi a darklove sonriendo al vernos pero luego reacciono y volvio a su gesto serio e indiferente

Entro pinkie a la habitacion con una charola con dos platos arriba de su cabeza

-espero que les guste la comida por que esta deliciosa

-¿como sabes? ¿ya comiste pinkie?

-sip

-pinkie que te e dicho de que comer mucho engorda-dijo rarity tambien entrando a la habitacion con un par de platos levitando por su magia

-cuantos platos comiste pinkie-pregunto rainbow tomando el plato con sus cascos

-solo unos 7 platitos, estaban deliciosos

Entraron las demas,phoenix trajo consigo la mesa de la sala principal y la coloco a un lado de la cama donde se encontraba angel.

-vamos todos a comer...viene darklove

-asi es-darklove se acerco y se sento frente a angel que estaba recostado viendonos

-sientense todas...vamos a comer

Me sente a lado de la cama para tambien darle de comer a angel, necesitaba alimento para recobrar fuerzas.

-bien...ITADAKIMASU! X3-grito phoenix con la cuchara en sus manos

Todas empezamos a comer de la sopa...estaba deliciosa, con lo que pude saborear era miel,canela, pasta, oregano...lo demas desconocia.

-esta rico-hablo applejack-sabe como a dulce de manzana

-no...a mi me sabe a dulces de miel-hablo pinkie con el plato en la boca

-a mi me sabe a chocolates envinados-dijo rarity

-¿a ti que te sabe darklove?-le pregunte a darklove que estaba sonrojada por lo que probaba, Darklove solto la cuchara y se sonrojo y se puso su capucha

-*a dulces

-¿como darklove?

-*A dulces

-¿a que?

-que a dulces!-grito apenada

-yo les explico...esta sopa no es cualquier sopa, esta hecha con ingredientes divinos los cuales cuando uno los prueba dan ese sabor de lo que mas les gusta...por eso a darklove le supo a dulces, es lo que a ella mas le gusta

-asi que darky...si tanto le gustaban los dulces por que no me dijo-dijo pinkie en pose se sospecha moviendo su ceja rapidamente

-por que no quiero

-no me mienta darky...usted tiene debilidad por los dulces...todos tenemos debilidades por algo

-dejeme joven pinkie pie

Pinkie dejo a darklove pero vi que ella puso una bolsita de dulces en su tunica y darklove aun apenada los cubrio con ella

-si me disculpan...-darklove se levanto de su lugar para dirijirse a la salida-tengo asuntos pendientes, buen provecho

Todas nos reimos al ver la acion de darklove, al menos se que no es tan fria como muchos creen

-que bien se ve esto...-dijo angel en la cama-parecemos una familia;dos unicornios,dos pegasos,dos ponys de tierra y dos angeles...somo una gran y extraña familia-angel enpezo a reir al vernos sentadas comiendo-se me olvidaba contar a los primos lejanos que son los nightmare wolves

Angel tenia razon ahora todos somos una familia y nada podia separarnos...

-CUEVA MISTERIOSA, EQUESTRIA-

NARRACION: ¿?

En un area muy profunda de equestria, lugar donde el sol de celestia no habia llegado por mas de dos mil años, se abrio un portal dimensional y en el traia a una nueva enemiga para el arcangel nova...

-asi que esto es equestrian-dijo angelica-esperaba algo de color

-asi es angelica, esto es equestria-hablo una voz proveniente de su arma

-ya te dije que no me llames angelica...angelica murio hace años, llamame blood queen

-esta bien blood queen

-¿y ahora que hago¿,¿busco a angel?

-no aun no ,primero debes aprender a usar tus habilidades de la katana y tambien tu magia obscura

-¿y quien se supone que me enseñara eso si estas desterrado?

-busca a king sombra, el sabra que hacer

Angelica salio fuera de la cueva lentamente mientras empuñaba una katana en su mano derecha

-pagaras por lo que me hiciste hace muchos años Angel Figueroa...pagaras muy caro

* * *

**PUES BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAP DE HOY, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y RESPECTO A LA ESTRELLA DE 8 PUNTAS ES LA REPRESENTACION DEL ARCANGEL NOVA QUE ES UN "SUPER NOVA" Y CON ESTO LOS DEJO HASTA EL SABADO Y LES ENVIO UN ABRAZO PSICOLOGICO Y DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE ME INSPIRAN A MAS CAPS DE REENCARNACION**


	10. capitulo 10

CAPTULO 10: FASE NOVA

-BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE-

NARRACION: ANGEL/NOVA

pasaron dos dias desde aquel "incidente" en el entrenamiento con phoenix,gracias a los cuidados de todas y mas aun a mi nueva y reciente capacidad de regeneracion ya no voy a estar en esa cama endemoniada otro dia mas.

Me encontraba sentado en la biblioteca leyendo el libro de "Daring Do y el arca de oro" para ser honestos es un libro que aun le falta para que llegue a la altura de indiana jones pero es agradable para pasar el ato.

-¿que haces angel?-preguntó twilight entrando a la biblioteca

-leyendo...

-¿tu? Leyendo...

-emmm si, desde que estoy aqui solo e estado viendo el libro de la vida y mi celular ya no tiene bateria desde hace mucho tiempo

Twilight se acerco y aprovecho que estaba sentado para ponerse a dos cascos y abrazarme.

-te quiero angel-me dijo twilight abrazandome

-yo tambien te quiero twilight-estire mi brazo izquierdo y lo pase por su nuca, la abraze acariciando su crin

En ese momento el libro de la vida empezo a materializarse en la mesa haciendo que cortaramos el abrazo

-¿que pasa?

-no lo se, dejame checo-abrí el libro y en la frase de "nova phase" estaban brillando en un rojo vivo dejandome fuera de nota-pero que...

-¿que esta pasando?-twilight puso su casco en el libro pero este le quemo el casco-angh..

-Twilie!-tome rapidamente su casco y vi su expresion de dolor, vi que solto una lagrima por el dolor-cure!

Poco a poco su casco fue sanando quitandole el ardor

-gracias angel-dijo twilight para darme un beso en la mejilla-que haria sin ti pero ¿por que paso eso?

-no lo se

Tome con cuidado el libro y vi la frase varias veces escrito en el y con un aura de fuego alrededor de las letras

-que extraño...

-¿que sucede angel?

-cada vez que veo esto me enojo -el libro al poco tiempo desaparecio en el aire pero aun asi estaba extrañado

-¿quieres que le hable a phoenix?

-no, dejala debe de estar viendo sus animes en su nintendo y ya sabes que se emociona y no pone atencion a su alrededor mejor vamos al campo a practicar

Salimos de la biblioteca pero en el camino nos encontramos a todas las demas y decidieron acompañarnos hasta el campo

-bien...acomodense todas-cambie a mi fase de arcangel mostrando el libro-supongo que deben alejarse no se vayan a lastimar

Todas se alejaron excepto pinkie que estaba sacando una bolsa de dulces pidiendome que se las enviara a darklove…tuve que enviarlas para que pinkie me hiciera caso

-bien...

Desencadene el libro de mi cintura, lo abri viendo la frase que aun seguia dentro de un aura de fuego

-nova phase...-cerre los ojos y recorde todo lo que me hacia enojar (al parecer ese era el punto clave para esta fase) y sentí que mi alrededor empezo a calentarse abri los ojos y vi un circulo de fuego sobre mi cabeza como una especie de runa y rapidamente cubrio mi cuerpo y perdi la consciencia

-CAMPO DE PONYVILLE-

NARRACION: APPLEJACK

Angel nos pidio que nos alejaramos por que segun queria hacer una practica sobre su fase de no se que...salio una especie de circulo de fuego sobre su cabeza y lo envolvio completamente

-genial!-escuche gritar a rainbow dash

-eso es extraño-escuche a twilight a mi lado

Se apago el fuego que envolvia a angel y vimos su aspecto,su cabello era muy largo tanto que llegaba hasta sus pantorillas, sus alas eran de fuego total ni habia uniones era fuego puro, tenia una armadura color dorado con naranja y en su espalda tenia el mango de una espada.

Vimos que del pasto salia un aura verde que se dirijia a angel que no se movia, igualmente con las flores salia un aura verde para despues marchitarse

-¿que sucede?-me acerque a twilight que ella estaba inmovilizada al ver a angel-twilight ¿que sucede?

-no lo se...no lo se, pero esto no es bueno

Fluttershy, pinkie, rarity y rainbow retrocedieron mas al ver esto,parece ser comprensible

-angel...¿estas bien?-twilight dio un paso hacia angel pero el volteo abruptamente asustandonos-angel...si es una broma para por favor...no es divertido

Angel se nos quedo viendo fijamente y vi en sus ojos que eran de color naranja,su cabello cambio de color tambien como si se estuviera quemando

-Anima mea in manu mea: ipsum enim mori!-grito angel

**NA: SON UN SECRETO LAS FRASES QUE DICE ANGEL EN ESTE MOMENTO, EL TRADUCTOR LAS TRADUCE MAL ASI QUE SI QUIEREN INVESTIGUEN XD **

No se exactamente lo que dijo pero me dio miedo

- Hostis meus est amicus inimico amicus meus inimicis meis!

Angel empezo a caminar hacia nosotros y mientras lo hacia marchitaba las flores y el pasto dejando detras suyo un rastro gris .

-esta absorviendo la energia vital de la plantas-hablo twilight seria-ESTA ABSORVIENDO LAS PLANTAS!

Vi que angel al escuchar a twilight hablar corrio en su direccion con el puño cerrado, twilight esquivo su ataque pasando de largo

-¡DÉTENTE ANGEL!

-¡HOSTIS MEUS EST AMICUS INIMICO AMICUS MEUS INIMICIS MEIS!-grito angel furioso

Angel cruzo sus brazos formando una X desapareciendo en el aire dejando una Cortina de fuego

-CHICAS CORRAN!-grito twilight asustada-*no sabemos que podria hacer angel

Todas empezaron a correr, rainbow dash y yo me quedamos si twilight se quedaba yo tambien

-VAYANSE!

-no twilight, nos quedamos-hablo rainbow

-asi es twilight, no te dejaremos

Angel aparecio detras de twilight y ella volteo lentamente y el la golpeo de una patada haciendo que rodara sobre el suelo por varios metros

-HOSTIS MEUS EST AMICUS INIMICO AMICUS MEUS INIMICIS MEIS!

-TWILIGHT!-gritamos rainbow y yo aterradas

-COMO LE PUEDES HACER ESO ANGEl?!-grito rainbow furiosa

Vi que rainbow volo hacia angel con el casco listo para golpearlo pero al momento de llegar angel desaparecio frente a ella y aparecio detras y la sostuvo de su crin

-DEJAME...MALDITO!-grito rainbow mientras angel le sostenia con su crin

-Hostis meus est amicus inimico amicus meus...

Angel recibio un golpe magico por parte de twilight haciendo que soltara a rainbow

-detente...angel...por...favor...no eres tu

Me acerque rapidamente a donde estaba twilight y la ayude a levantarse

-¿que hacemos twilight?

-supongo que es por ese estado, eso debe controlar sus movimientos...hay que detenerlo

Angel empezo a caminar hacia nosotros, rainbow dash por su parte alzo vuelo para despues caer en picada...

-DETENTE RAINBOW DASH!-grite al verla bajar-TE PUEDE LASTIMAR

Rainbow no hizo caso alguno y prosiguio en su ataque y angel volteo tomandola del cuello

-ange...de...tente-hablo rainbow entrecortado

Angel solo solto una sonrisa y la arrojo al suelo lastimandola, angel al verla asi pisoteo su ala derecha haciendo que rainbow gritara del dolor

-DETENTE ANGEL-grito ahora twilight llorando-POR FAVOR...detente

Angel dejo de pisotear a rainbow y desaparecio en el aire y reapareciendo detras nuestro dandome un golpe en la nuca tumbandome y tomar a twilight del cuello levantandola del suelo

-por favor angel...detente...-hablo twilight mientras era asfixiada y trataba de luchar contra un angel enloquecido-esta...bien...angel...tu ganas...te amo...espero volver...a vernos-hablo twilight rendida y cayeron sus brazos

Finalmente angel solto a twilight dejandola en el suelo empezar a caminar hacia donde estaba con una sonrisa

-angel, mira lo que haz hecho lastimaste a rainbow, a twilight...reacciona por favor...-trate de razonar con el pero fue inutil.

Angel estiro su mano izquierda hacia donde me encontraba pero un rayo dorado lo empujo lejos de donde estaba

-MALDICION,LLEGUE TARDE-escuche la voz de phoenix a lo lejos

mire a phoenix y ella traia una especie de baculo con un sol en la parte superior, phoenix volo hacia donde estaba tirado angel y como pudo lanzo un hechizo sobre el para inmovilizarlo

-En nombre de mi madre sophitia, ordeno que esta modalidad termine y traigas a angel devuelta-phoenix lanzo un papel en el pecho de angel con unas letras en el haciendo que regresara a la normalidad, su aspecto regreso nuevamente y el papel desaparecio

-¿que...que paso?-dijo angel confundido

-te convertiste en tu fase prohibida...la fase nova y lastimaste a tus amigas-hablo phoenix mientras se levantaba del suelo levantando a angel tambien

Angel miro a rainbow que aun seguia en el suelo y rapido la socorrio para curarla, despues de curarla busco a su alrededor hasta encontrar a twilight que estaba en el suelo sin hacer un movimiento.

-NO!-grito angel para despues correr hacia twilight

-CAMPO DE PONYVILLE-

NARRACION:ANGEL/NOVA

Me habia convertido en lo que no queria...en mi propio enemigo, mi ambicion de conocimiento causo que lastimara a mis amigas y a twilight que yacia inconsciente en mis brazos

-twilight...despierta por favor-la tenia entre mis brazos y vi que en su cuello estaban dos quemaduras en forma de manos...mis manos

Empeze a llorar por que twilight no reaccionaba, perdoname por favor

-twilight por favor reacciona perdoname por favor...no era mi intencion...reacciona-abraze a twilight pero sentí levemente sus latidos

-angel...no te disculpes...te perdono...-hablo twilight debilmente

-twilight gracias al cielo que estas bien-abraze fuertemente a twilight feliz-perdoname...fue mi culpa-estire mi mano derecha y la puse sobre su cuello-cure

Twilight se tranquilizo al sentir el hechizo, cosa que me alegro mucho y me entristecio

-gracias angel

-no me agradezcas-deje de abrazar a twilight y me levante para ir con rainbow dash que aun seguia en el suelo herida-perdoname mucho...

Rainbow no dijo nada,estaba enojada pero vi que solto una lagrima

Me levante lentamente del suelo y reflexione todo lo sucedido...o lo que recuerdo...soy un peligro para ellas

-lo siento a todas...soy un peligro para ustedes...phoenix te ordeno que las cuides mucho...adios twilight-alze vuelo y me dirigí al bosque everfree donde no volvere a lastimarlas otra vez, lo siento tanto

* * *

**BUENO CHICOS AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY Y NOS VEMOS EL SABADO DONDE REGRESARE A LAS ANDADAS CON MIS FANFICS, LES DIJE QUE MI BLOQUEO NO DURARIA TANTO (TENGO UNA GRAN IMAGINACION) SI QUIEREN HABLAR CONMIGO SOBRE MIS FANFICS O QUERER CONOCERME ENVIENEM UNA SOLICITUD A MI FACE QUE ES **Thunder Arturo ** (imagen de celestia y portada de celestia humana con cadence,luna y shining armor) Y DEJENME UN MENSAJE PARA AGREGARLOS Y ASI PLATICAMOS NO COMO AUTOR-LECTOR SINO COMO AMIGOS :D**

**NUEVAMENTE GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, LO APRECIO DE CORAZON**


	11. capitulo 11 parte 1

**BUENO CHICOS ES SABADO Y CON ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE REGRESE A LAS ANDADAS (LES DIJE QUE NO LOS DEJARIA A MEDIAS -3-) Y QUIERO ABRIRLO CON ESTE CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NOS VEMOS EL MIERCOLES, RESPECTO A LOS DEMAS FICS, DEJARE FECHAS (YA LOS ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO)**

* * *

CAPITULO 11: EL BOSQUE EVERFREE PARTE 1

-BIBLIOTECA DE PONYVILLE-

NARRACION:TWILIGHT

Pasaron dos horas desde que angel salio volando al bosque everfree,a todas nos asusto cuando se transformo en su fase nova, phoenix nos explico que cuando angel se transforma en esa fase no sabe distinguir entre aliados o enemigos que por eso nos ataco sin piedad alguna.

-¿por que absorbia la energia vital de las plantas?

-es una habilidad especial que se llama "expulsion de gaia", que trata en consumir la energia vital de la naturaleza y con ella angel se fortalece cada vez mas aprovechando esa energia

-¿por que angel hablaba en un extraño idioma?-hablo applejack

-ese lenguaje es el latín,una antigua lengua que existio en la tierra hasta que fue olvidada con el paso de los años

Phoenix callo por un segundo para sentarse en la mesa xon una cara de preocupacion, veia que estaba mortificada por la salud de angel

-por desgracia para nova, el no deberia usar esa fase

-¿por que phoenix?

-segun los libros esa fase ademas de fortalecerlo con una velocidad y fuerza implacable tambien lo debilita haciendolo vulnerable

-¿como lo debilita?-pregunto rainbow dash-si angel es fuerte

-no en el sentido fisico...en el espiritual

-¿como que el espiritual?

-si, espiritual o mejor conocido como el alma, como cuando le explique a nova cuando uso la "Sidereaque phase" o fase lunar, esta gasta energia fisica pero en cambio cada vez que utiliza la fase nova esta va consumiendo su alma poco a poco y que para que no muera rapidamente solo debe usarse por solo 5 minutos o detener la fase con el baculo spiritual sino su alma se perderia para siempre.

Cuando phoenix dijo eso se me congelo la sangre...una habilidad que mataria a angel por solo usarla...como se sentira angel en estos momentos

-dejemonos de churradas-hablo rainbow dash-debemos buscar a angel

-pero cariño angel volo hacia el bosque everfree,no sabriamos por donde buscar-hablo rarity algo mortificada

-tienes razon

En esos momentos entro fluttershy con pinkie con la comida

-es hora de comer chicos-exclamo pinkie con la canasta en su boca-hay de donde escoger

-emmmm...trajimos solo 7 platos...por que no creo que angel regrese ahora

Me quede pensando un momento y decidi actuar, no importa lo que angel me haya hecho, voy a ir a buscarlo

-voy por angel…

-twilight…no creo que debas, angel a lo mejor quiere estar tranquilo-dijo applejack estando detras de mi

-no applejack, angel paso por muchas penas antes fue todo por nosotras y es hora que nosotras actuemos sin importar lo que suceda

-pero viste lo que le hizo a rainbow dash y lo que te hizo a ti, que tal si vuelve a transformarse y ahora si te podria matar

-no me importa applejack, voy a buscarlo-Sali de la biblioteca algo enojaday voltee ellas estaban viendome con una preocupacion-bien…parece que estoy sola en esto

Me encamine en el pueblo,todos me observaban de una manera muy extraña pero los ignore y segui caminado hasta salir de ponyville, pase por la tumba del heroe y me detuve por un momento observandolo…

-deberia pensar mejor las cosas….que tal si nuestro amor es prohibido…-mire el monumento un momento, vi que esta estatua se encontraba el angel que murio hace un año- pero que estoy diciendo angel seguira siendo angel pase lo que pase y voy a buscarlo cueste lo que cueste

Camine aun mas hasta llegar a la entrada al bosque everfree donde mire un momento la entrada

-bien…es hora…-inhale aire y camine lentamente entrando al bosque everfree sin mirar atras sabiendo que por alguna parte se encuentra angel solo y con miedo…-solo debo buscar a angel nada mas….si se puede twilight si se puede…

Conforme caminaba en el bosque everfree sentia algo de miedo por que no sabia para donde ir, volteaba para todos lados y todos eran iguales; arboles y un camino que llevaba a un lugar mas oscuro.

Decidi tomar un camino un poco mas iluminado, por que tenia miedo caminar por los oscuros ¿que haria si me llegase a encontrar con un monstruo o algo peor? No podria incluso usando mi transformacion humana para defenderme o huir, caminaba por aquel camino "iluminado" y veia el cielo y estaba cubierto por unas nubes grises

-es el bosque everfree, aqui todo puede suceder,debo seguir…

Pase por una vieja estatua de la princesa celestia y la princesa luna lo que me recordo que aqui una vez fue el reino natal de las princesas hasta que la princesa luna se convirtiera en nightmare moon, prosegui en mi camino y vi unas plumas muy grandes de color blanco ,no eran de un animal del bosque y habia varias que iban a una direccion…

-debe ser por aqui-tome unas plumas y use un hechizo de transformacion y cree una mochila para guardar frutas para alrato comer un poco…si es que encuentro

Camine aun mas profundo por el camino del bosque y poco a poco la luz se iba llendo a causa de los arboles y decidi tomar vuelo

-sera mas facil buscarlo asi o eso espero

mire a mi alrededor pero no habia señales de angel pero en el cielo vi una sombra a lo lejos volando hacia mi

-ANGEL!-grite felizmente-por fin te encuentro

Vole rapidamente hacia esa sombra que estaba justo enfrente de mi pero cuando me iba acercando esta sombra se aclaro mostrando una bestia que desconocia, me detuve en seco y rapidamente vole hacia otra direccion,mire hacia atras y pude verle la cara, tenia un aspecto parecido a la de un pony pero solo que tenia cuernos y cola de dragon,vole lo mas rapido que pude pero fue en vano me alcanzo y me dio un zarpaso en una ala haciendo que cayera de vuelta al bosque everfree.

Cai sobre las ramas de los arboles golpeandome cada vez que lo hacia hasta que finalmente llegue al suelo con varios golpes, mire mi ala y pude ver que estaba sangrando por el zarpaso pero no moverme, solo observar y soltar unas lagrimas,mire nuevamente al cielo y pude ver aquella criatura bajar hacia donde me encontraba colocandose a mi costado.

Me tomo por un lado y me giro hacia donde el se enocontraba parado para tenerlo de frente

-vaya vaya, que tenemos aqui…-este monstruo me cambio forma por la de un pegaso-la mismisima princesa twilight sparkle

-qu-qui-qui-en-er-eres-tartamudeè con mi cara paralizada

-shhhh shhh shhh…no te preocupes,s soy deathscythe,un general de black Pegasus…Bueno un EX-general de blackpegasus

-¿que-que-qui-er-es?

-¿lo que quiero? Es venganza, venganza por que mataste a mi maestro hace mas de un año

-¿qu-que-me-va-a-ha-cer?

-eso aun no lo tengo en claro, pero en el camino pensare en nuestros pequeños "jueguitos"

Este monstruo regreso a su forma original y me tomo con sus garras poniendome en su espalda, tenia miedo por esto ¿que me va a hacer este ser maligno? ¿es un castigo por todo lo que hice mientras angel no estaba? ¿angel donde estas? ayudame por favor…

* * *

**AHORA SE PREGUNTARA ¿POR QUE TODO LE PASA A TWILIGHT? A ALGUNOS LES PUEDE MOLESTAR LO QUE ESCRIBI PERO ES POR UNA RAZON, EN FIN, LES DEJO HASTA EL MIERCOLES, NO SE OLVIDEN DE DARSE UNA VUELTA PARA "EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE" QUE PRONTO LO CAMBIARE POR "EL AMOR NUNCA MUERE:RENACER"**


	12. capitulo 11 parte 2

**BUENO CHICOS, YA ES MIERCOLES Y LES DEJO EL CAPITULO DE HOY ¿POR QUE A TWILIGHT SIEMPRE LE PASAN LAS COSAS MALAS? PRONTO LO DESCUBRIRAN JEJEJE**

* * *

-CAPITULO 11: LA BUSQUEDA PARTE 2-

-BOSQUE EVERFREE-

NARRACION: TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Este monstruo me tenia sobre su espalda,me llevaba a travez del bosque everfree y yo no me podía mover,solo hacer quejidos del dolor por mi ala...angel la había curado y ahora esta rota por la culpa de este monstruo

-no te quejes ya princesa,que dentro de poco me serviras como mi esclava…y la primera tarea es limpiar tu sangre que esta sobre mi espalda con la lengua JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-ma-mal-dito,cuando-an-gel-se-se entere de est-esto-pagaras-caro-respondi tartamudeando por la paralisis

-¿quien? A ya tu difunto novio,esa patética forma de vida

-si-si fuera una forma patética de vida no habría matado a blackpegasus fácilmente-ya podía recuperar un poco el habla, el efecto ya esta pasando

-a si…ya veremos eso-este monstruo me arrojo al suelo cayendo sobre mi ala lastimándome mas-veremos si tu difunto novio te ayuda entonces-volteo hacia donde estaba me metio una patada en el estomago haciendo que escupiera sangre-veamos si revive después de esto JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Me dio otras dos patadas y yo estaba perdiendo la conciencia poco a poco hasta que no vi nada

-*vamos no te duermas que en un rato nos divertiremos como nunca….

-20 MINUTOS MAS TARDE-

Desperté en una especie de cueva, estaba vacia asi que trate de moverme poco a poco, al parecer el efecto ya había pasado y me levante viendo mi ala que aun estaba lastimada y trate de no moverla para evitar lastimarme mas

-debo…escapar…regresar a ponyville…angel

-VAYA VAYA,HASTA QUE LA BELLA DURMIENTE DESPIERTA-se escucho esa misma voz de aquel monstruo por toda la cueva

-OH NO…-trate de correr pero estaba lastimada por los golpes

-NO HUYA PRINCESA, ES EN VANO…ESTAS SON UNA RED DE CUEVAS QUE SOLO YO CONOZCO LA SALIDA Y POR DESGRACIA PARA USTED NUNCA SALDRA DE AQUÍ…MIENTRS SIGA VIVA CLARO JAJAJAJAJAJA

Empeze a correr mas rápido y escuchaba sus risas por toda la cueva pero para donde fuera todo era igual; todo estaba a oscuras. trate de usar mi cuerno para iluminarme pero aun asi pareciera que era en vano, la mayoría aun estaba a oscuras

-angel ayúdame por favor…-seguia corriendo por la cueva y aun no sabia para donde ir,hasta que llegue a una división-a la izquierda

Corri en esa dirección pero después de un rato me canse y me detuve a tomar un respiro…o eso intentaba hacer hasta que este monstruo apareció frente mio

-no princesa, no puede huir, es hora de que pague por lo que hizo hace mas de un año

-maldito monstruo…no te saldrás con la tuya

-este monstruo tiene nombre princesa y es DEATHSCYTHE-deathscythe me tomo de la crin hacia su cara-y ya me Sali con la mia princesa-me llevo a rastras haciendo que cortara la magia

-ayudame angel…por favor-

-LIMITE DIVINO-

NARRACION: ANGEL/NOVA

Lo ultimo que recuerdo era estar recostado bajo un árbol del bosque everfree donde quede profundamente dormido,a pesar de mi culpabilidad por hacerle eso a twilight mientras estaba en la fase nova,ahora estaba frente a sophitia y no la vi muy feliz que digamos

-dime nova…por que usaste esa fase-me hablo algo disgustada

-¿cual fase?

-la fase nova…por que la usaste

-queria hacerme mas fuerte…pero en primera esa palabra parecio frente a mi

-¿frente a ti? Mmmm… y cual fue el detonante de esa fase, como te sentiste al momento de recitar esas palabras

-cuando las dije sentí una furia dentro de mi cuerpo, y despues sentí como si me hubiera quedado dormido

-¿si sabes que lastimaste a tu amiga rainbow dash y casi matas a twilight sparkle?

-si…lo se-me arrodille en el suelo apoyándome con las manos

-¿pero por que huiste?

-por que no las quería lastimar, despues de que Phoenix me ayudara a regresar a mi forma orignial las vi a ambas en el suelo y vi a twilight inconsciente, temi por su vida y la cure junto con rainbow …de seguro me odian ahora

-ellas no te odian, son tus amigas además están preocupadas por ti,mas twilight que te esta buscando en el bosque everfree…-sophitia callo repentinamente viendo a su lado izquierdo-…esto esta mal

-¿que sucede?-me levante del suelo recobrando la postura

-esto esta mal…deathscythe,¿sabes quen es deathscythe?

-si si se quien es,un general de blackpegasus que conoci hace mas de un año…que sucede con el

-encontro a twilight mientras te buscaba en el bosque,la secuestro y ahora ella esta en una cueva capturada donde deathscythe planea torturarla

-mierda…debo regresar,donde se encuentra

-no lo se…debes usar tu corazón para poder encontrarla

Sentí que mi alrededor se empezó a oscurecer y cai desmayado para despues despertar en el bosque everfree

-debo encontrarla-alze vuelo rapidamente y mire a mi alrededor en busca de una entrada a una cueva-debe de haber una…"usa tu corazón nova"-escuche la voz de sophitia en mi cabeza-usar mi corazón

Me detuve a la mitad del aire y cerre los ojos…si no la puedo ver físicamente…que sea emocionalmente,eso nos debe mantener unidos

-"twilight…donde estas…respóndeme…perdóname por lo que te hice…no lo volveré a hacer…respóndeme por favor…"

-"ANGEL AYUDAME…POR FAVOR"-escuche la voz de twilight en mi cabeza

-"donde estas twilight"-trate de comunicarme pero no tenia efecto-mierda…debe de estar cerca

Volé hacia un gran arbol que había cerca para pararme en su copa y mirar a mi alrededor

-carajo twilight, ¿donde estas?-mire a mi alrededor desde la copa del árbol pero no lograba ver dicha cueva-respondeme por favor

-"el medallón nova, usa el medallón"-volvi a escuchar la voz de sophitia."usa tu elemento,es la clave para tu búsqueda"

-el medallón…-saque el medallón de mi cuello,lo mire un rato pero no pareciera tener algo en especial

-"piensa en twilight y el gran amor que le tienes…"-escuche por ultima vez la voz de sophitia para desaparecer en un eco y desvanecerse en mi cabeza

-pensar en el gran amor que le tengo a twilight…-cerre los ojos y me puse a recordar todos los momentos felices hasta el ultimo momento-…por favor twilight,déjame encontrarte por favor

Mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados empeze a sentir un ardor en la mano…por lo extraño que suene, empeze a ver de aura amarilla que rodeaban a los los arboles aun con los ojos cerrados, empeze a mirar a mi alrededor con los ojos cerrado y todos los arboles, montañas estaban resaltados por esa aura,de pronto del medallón salio una especie de puntero señalando al sur del bosque

-debe ser por ahí

Abri los ojos y vole rápidamente hacia aquella dirección,solo espero que twilight este bien…el muy desgraciado morirá en mis manos por lastimar a twilight.

Llegue hacia donde me indico el medallón y vi una especie de fosa, baje hacia la fosa y cuando lo hize encontré unas plumas violetas…eran de las alas de twilight

-maldito desgraciado…deathscythe, moriras por esto-me arrodille para tomar las plumas y convertirlas en mariposas-es hora de entrar-desencadene el libro abriendo la primera pagina-donec tempus

Mi cuerpo cambio rápidamente por la armadura solar y empuñando la espada

-preparate deathscythe, que tu peor pesadilla esta aquí presente

Brinque dentro de la fosa donde no sabia exactamente por donde buscar,pero si a quien buscar

-LOCALIZACION DESCONOCIDA, HACE 1 DIA-

NARRACION: ¿?

Se encontraba blood queen antes conocida como angelica en un antigua fortaleza subterranea frente al rey sombra empuñando la katana que le dio shadowblood donde ella espera aprender de el

-dime blood queen,que gano yo si te doy mi tutela-hablo rey sombra desde su trono

-ganaras a una fuerte aprendiz, además que ALGUIEN me conto que quieres el reino de cristal

-quien te dijo eso?!-se levanto rey sombra de su trono mostrando algo de inconformidad

-te lo diría pero eso le quitaría emoción, ¿no crees?

-¿a que quieres llegar?

-a que quiero que me enseñes todo sobre el combate con la katana además de que me enseñes a usar la magia para destruir a mi enemigo a cambio de que te ayudare a que retomes tu reino de cristal SI es que yo salgo victoriosa

Rey sombra se sento nuevamente en su trono pensando un momento,el veía las grandes posiblidades de retomar su reino y dejar la mugrienta cueva en la que el se encontraba y poder tomar venganza hacia la princesa celestia y su aprendiz borrándolas de la faz de equestria

-me convensiste blood queen,seras mi aprendiz de ahora en adelante pero te advierto una cosa; trata de traicionarme y te mato

-como ordene maestro-hablo blood queen haciendo reverencia con la katana

Blood queen tenia en mente destruir al arcángel nova por haberla abandonado a su suerte,ya tenia el método adecuado para hacer añicos la vida de nova; matar a twilight sparkle

* * *

**FINALMENTE BLOOD QUEEN APARECIO EN EQUESTRIA Y ES ENTRENADA POR KING SOMBRA, ¿SERA EL INICIO DE ALGO MAS PODEROSO O ACASO NOVA PODRA DETENERLA USANDO SU ELEMENTO? NOS VEMOS HASTA EL SABADO JEJEJE**


	13. capitulo 11 parte 3

**BUENO CHICOS YA ES SABADO (AUNQUE YA SEA TARDE XD), ASI QUE VIENE OTRO CAP DE REENCARNACION, ANTES DE EMPEZAR UN SALUDINI A DAVID (TOCAYO XD, TAMBIEN ME LLAMO DAVID) Y PUES TIENES RAZON, LO QUIERE ES CASARSE CON NOVA PERO QUIERE VENGANZA POR QUE LA ABANDONO (SEGUN ELLA) Y PUES QUIERE MATAR A TWILIGHT COMO VENGANZA, PERO BUENO, NOS VEMOS EL MIERCOLES CON OTRO CAP, LLAMEN A SUS AMIGOS QUE LEAN MI FIC Y GRITENLES QUE YA REGRESE XD**

* * *

CAPITULO 11 : BOSQUE EVERFREE PARTE 3

-FOSA DEL BOSQUE EVERFREE-

NARRACION: ANGEL/NOVA

Baje por la fosa y mientras lo hacia veía multiples antorchas con llamas de color verde y algunas de color azul, pero me extrañaba que estas no estuvieran incrustadas en la pared sino que estas levitaban en el aire

-esto no es normal…nada bueno me llevara esto, solo espero que twilight este a salvo-dije mientras descendia todo poco a poco empezó a oscurecerse a tal grado que no podía ver ni mis manos-mierda…ahora esto

no sabia para donde iba hasta que de pronto sentí que mi ala quedo atrapada en una especie de enredadera levante la vista y la tome pero no podía liberarme de esta cosa

-mierda…mi ala,ni se con que se atoro-coloque el escudo en mi espalda y con la mano libre tome mi ala pero cuando lo hice sentí algo tibio como si fueran dedos y rápidamente regrese la mano-carajo…el hechizo de twilight eso es

Levante mi mano nuevamente,concentre mi magia y mano se envolvía en un aura dorado iluminando mi alrededor, voltee lentamente y vi una cara espeluznante sonriéndome

-hola angel, me extrañaste?-me hablo una chava con una sonrisa

Ella me jalo hacia ella poniéndome en una especie de saliente

-QUIEN ERES!?

-no me reconoces angel,soy yo angelica-esta mujer respondio con una sonrisa marcada

Mire fijamente a esta mujer ;tenia un uniforme escolar de color negro con rayas en las mangas y una falda color negro,su cabello era negro y tenia un mechon rojo, ojos de color azul con una katana con una funda a color rojo carmesí

-no te conozco…que quieres-me puse en posición de combate sacando el escudo y poniéndolo frente a mi -no tengo tiempo para esto

-que agresivo angel, soy yo angelica a la que deseaste que muriera por una tontería

-no,no recuerdo nada de eso…

-pues que mala memoria tienes angel,hace mas de 5 años querias que muriera…es hora de que pagues por tu traición

Angelica corrió hacia mi desenfundando su katana golpeando el escudo creando chispas por el impacto

-mierda…eres rápida…-dije mientras aun seguíamos pegados por la guardia

-ja no has visto nada amor mio

angelica me dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que cayera soltando el escudo y la espada

-"mierda,no me lo esperaba…debo contraatacar,pero como"-tome la espada y el escudo y me

Me levante del suelo-eres rápida,pero no lo suficiente

Vole hacia su dirección con la espada en mano pero ella se defendió con la funda de su katana desviando la hoja de la espada hacia un lado

-muy lento amor mio…

Dio un paso hacia atrás y y me dio un espadazo en un costado raspando la armadura

-vaya amor mio, tienes una buena armadura…seria injusto que tu tengas una y yo tenga que usar un uniforme de nuestra escuela, ¿no crees?

Angelica enterro su katana en el suelo y ella junto sus manos formando una estrella con sus dedos y su cuerpo se envolvió en una llamarada de color rojo y su ropa cambio a una armadura carmesí con detalles goticos, su cabello negro se alargo y el iris de sus ojos de color azul cambiaron a la de una calavera

-verdad que me veo hermosa, angel-Dijo angelica con una sonrisa

- …no se quien seas pero no dejare que intervengas en mi búsqueda

-yo se donde se encuentra tu amada Twilight

-¿como sabes de ella?

-digamos que cuando venia para aca la encontré y encontré a su secuestrador

De pronto otro espacio se ilumino y me mostro a twilight encadenada en la pared y a deathscythe muerto con varias cortadas en su cuerpo

-si le haces algo a twilight…-no pude terminar la frase, angelica desaparecio y senti que me tomo del cuello con la hoja de su katana

-hacerle que angel…es mejor que no digas nada, hace mas de 5 años que estuve esperando este momento-angelica se acerco lentamente a mi mejilla y la lamio lentamente-sabes delicioso angel, me gustaría probar tu carne

-maldita aléjate de mi…

-no angel, te hare mi esposo por las buenas o por las malas…pero preferiría que lo hicieras por las malas

Empeze a sentir miedo al escucharla hablar, no se que hacer, no puedo usar el libro de para cambiar de fase solo se cambiar a mi fase solar (donec tempus) no se que hacer

-ALEJATE...-levante mi mano nuevamente y la puse en su cara y le lance un rayo mágico haciendo que me soltara gritando del dolor

Ignore eso y corri rápidamente hacia twilight rompiendo sus cadenas con la espada, desapareci la espada y el escudo para tomarla y ponerla en mi espalda

-¡MALDITO…VERAS LO QUE PASA CUANDO TE METES CON BLOOD QUEEN!-grito angelica furiosa mientras gritaba del dolor

-maldita…te dejare vivir por ahora, pero si te acercas nuevamente a twilight o cualquiera que conozca, te mueres-trate de hacerme el fuerte pero tenia le tenia miedo

Tome vuelo saliendo de la fosa…espero no regresar aqui nunca mas y no volver a ver a angelica, aun no se que paso entre ella y yo pero después de esto debo saber que paso entre nosotros para que quiera venganza por algo que paso hace mas de 5 años.

Finalmente Sali de la fosa y me diriji a ponyville para ahí poder sanar a twilight, rápidamente me alze entre las nubes con twilight en mi espalda hasta que en el trayecto me encontré con rainbow dash que estaba haciendo unas maniobras

-ANGEL QUE SUCEDE?-me dijo rainbow dash volando a mi lado algo preocupada

-es twilight…esta herida,necesito ir a la biblioteca…

-LE DIJIMOS QUE ERA MALA IDEA…POR QUE LO HICISTE CEREBRITO?-hablo rainbow algo furiosa

-¿sabian que twilight venia al bosque everfree y no hicieron nada?_me detuve en seco viendo a rainbow detenerse mas adelante

-si hicimos algo angel…ella estuvo de testaruda,después de lo sucedido hace un rato ella quizo buscarte pero nosotros tratamos de detenerla

-no digas nada rainbow dash…mejor regresa a lo tuyo,y ya no te preocupes,ya estoy aquí-volvi a salir volando hacia ponyville, dejando a a rainbow dash atrás, como pueden ser sus amigas si la van a dejar sola en el bosque everfree

Estaba finalmente llegando al pueblo, donde descendí rápidamente en la biblioteca, abri la puerta para encontrar a las demás sentadas platicando para después levantarse rápidamente

-angel…que sucede?-hablo rarity

-es twilight…esta herida-pase entre ellas, tire todo lo que había en la mesa y recostarla sobre el-vamos twilight, háblame

-¿que le paso a twilight?-hablo applejack-¿se pondrá bien?

-no lo se…-desencadene el libro, lo abri y rápidamente puse la mano en el ala de twilight-…cure

Mi mano se envolvió en el aura color verde y el cuerpo de twilight se cubrió en el curando su ala, quitando los raspones que tenia hasta dejarla sin niguna herida

-nova…-phoenix trato de tomarme del hombro pero yo se lo arrebate

-callate Phoenix,te dije que protegieras a twilight…y no lo hiciste

-nova,mi misión es protegerte solo a ti…me gusta estar con ellas pero…

-¿pero que Phoenix?...-volte para verle la cara fijamente-…En mi caso me salvaste varias veces fácilmente a pesar de mi tamaño, twilight es mas pequeña que yo, no debio significar mucho esfuerzo protegerla pero preferiste quedarte y ver tus estúpidos animes y estar haciendo la inútil-mire su cara, estaba triste no me importaba, era su culpa que twilight se aventurara sola en el bosque everfree-vaya angel de pacotilla que saliste

-ANGEL DETENTE POR FAVOR,NO LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS A PHOENIX-hablo rarity casi gritando-ESTAS HIRIENDOLA,DETENTE

-asi es angel,Phoenix no tiene la culpa-hablo applejack quitándose el sombrero-ella se quedo aquí con nosotras para ver si regresabas

-ESO NO ES PRETEXTO APPLEJACK!

-ang-angel-det-detente no-no te des-des-quites con Phoenix-tartamudeo fluttershy detrás de pinkie

-fluttershy tiene razón Angie…no te desquites con ella,te enseñe a que ante todo problema tienes que sonreir

-SONREIR? SONREIR EH…MIRA PONY ROSADO,SI LA VIDA DE LA PERSONA QUE TU AMAS ESTUVIERA PENDIENDO DE UN HILO NO ESTARIAS SONRIENDO ¿VERDAD? ASI QUE DEJA DE ANDAR CON TUS COSAS PINKIE PIE MADURA POR FAVOR

Pinkie no dijo nada y se sento en el suelo y bajo la vista lentamente, no estaba acostumbrado a gritarle a alguien,mucho menos a mis amigas

-lo siento angel, no era mi intención, solo quería ayudar-dijo pinkie levantando la vista con una sonrisa triste

Phoenix se acerco a mi lado y me dio una cachetada tan fuerte que me volteo del golpe

-basta nova, ya fue suficiente-me hablo con una voz autoritaria-si le vas a gritar a alguien que sea a esta persona-phoenix saco un espejo colocándolo frente a mi-esta persona tuvo la culpa que twilight sparkle resultara lastimada, por esta persona ella arriesgo su vida con tal de estar junto a el, todo por que no supo controlarse

Me quede viendo el espejo y me vi en el, tenia razón,por mi culpa twilight fue al bosque everfee a buscarme, por mi culpa ella termino herida por culpa de deathscythe o por angelica y no se que hecho si angelica la hubiera lastimado o peor aun, haberla matado

-tienes razón…perdónenme, no era mi intención herirlas-me arrodille donde estaba pinkie que aun seguía triste por lo que le dije-perdoname pinkie,no era mi intención gritarte y peor decirte que madures, nunca madures pinkie, prefiero tenerte asi que a una pinkie aburrida

-okis Angie,te perdono-me dijo soltando una sonrisa mas animada

La abraze y ella lo correspondio, estuvimos asi por varios segundo pero no me soltaba

-pinkie…ya me puedes soltar jeje

Pinkie se acerco a mi oído para decirme algo extraño-*pinkamena te extraña,lo se angel…me lo dice todos los días desde que te fuiste hace mas de un año,habla con ella Angie-corto el abrazo para después levantarse e ir a la cocina brincando normalmente

-wow…

-¿que sucede angel?-me hablo rarity acercándose a un lado

-no,nada-me levante y me acerque a la mesa donde estaba twilight-solo espero que este bien, ¿cuanto tiempo estará asi Phoenix?

-Pues solo estará asi unas pocas horas

-que bueno,la llevare a su habitación-tome a twilight,subi las escaleras entre a su habitación y la deje en su cama para dejarla descanzar-debiste haber tenido un dia ajetreado,¿verdad twilie?

Iba saliendo de su habitación y recordé que deje mi celular en un cajón,lo saque y lo prendi…bueno trate de prenderlo,me había quedado sin batería desde hace algo de tiempo pero aun asi lo tome y Sali de la habitación bajando nuevamente con las demás

-oye Phoenix, como le hiciste para recargar tu Nintendo si aquí no hay luz eléctrica-trate de cambiar de tema para no sentirme peor

-mmwqfe?-me respondio con un cupcake en la boca

-que como le hiciste para recargar tu Nintendo si aquí no hay corriente eléctrica

-mffmui a thmu mfunfdo

-dime sin tener comida a la boca por favor

Phoenix paso rápidamente el cupcake que casi se estaba ahogando pero fluttershy le aplico la maniobre Heinrich-gracias fluttershy, como decía; fui a tu mundo

-QUE!? Como es que fuiste a mi mundo?

-pues abri un portal,entre por el,puse a cargar mi Nintendo y me fui a la expo anime X3 me compre estos eroges-saco unas cajas con las imágenes tan…tan…pervertidas que jamas había visto-pero me gusto mas esta, yuki-kun es tan tierno x3

Rapidamente tome sus juegos y los oculte poniéndolos en mi espalda para que ellas no los vieran,no quiero que alimente su morbo

-que te dije sobre mostrar estas cosas Phoenix?

-que no las mostrara por que no querias que les hiciera algo extraño

-asi es, mejor dime como le hiciste para ir a mi mundo

-pues solo lei un hechizo que solo nosotros los familiares podemos hacer…-phoenix cayo por un segundo para cambiar a un aspecto algo raro-quieres ir a la expo anime verdad? -3-

-no…es que e extrañado mucho a mis amigos,deben pensar aun que sigo muerto,quieren ir a mi mundo? Claro ahí que esperar a que despierte twilight

-SII!-todas gritaron de emoción

-quiero a ver ropa nueva,huy espero encontrar modelos para mis vestido-hablo rarity emocionda-espero que los encuentre

-un momento,por que no le decimos a rainbow dash también-interrumpio applejack-ella también debería venir,no crees angel

-…tienes razón applejack "después de como le respondi-nosotros eramos una familia como dijeron cuando estaba en cama,a nadie se le deja atrás,¿verdad hermano?-quien le dice

Por un momento vi salir una estela rosada ,dejando la puerta abierta, haciendo que todos los libros salieran volando,también las portadas de los juegos eroges de Phoenix,la victima: portada cayo en la cara de fluttershy,nadamas vimos todos que se puso a temblar y cayo al suelo con una estela ligera de sangre saliéndole por la nariz

-carajo…Phoenix!

-etto…si me disculpan creo que me hablan en la cocina

Phoenix salio volando hacia la cocina,solo nos quedamos tratando de reanimar a flutterhsy que estaba en un estado de shock al ver las imágenes,dentro de poco regresare a mi mundo y me reencontrare con mis únicos amigos en la tierra…solo espero que no me hayan olvidado

-CUEVA DE KING SOMBRA-

NARRACION: ¿?

Se encontraba angelica alias blood queen de rodillas frente al rey sombra,había cometido el error de tratar de enfrentar a nova a pesar de que ella no sabia luchar aun ni menos controlar sus habilidades dadas por shadowblood, rey sombra se veía disgustado por esto, desobedecio la orden y termino perdiendo ante nova

-dime blood queen, que te orillo a hacer esta estupidez-hablo rey sombra disgustado desde su trono de piedra

-era venganza,quería venganza

-si bien sabias que nova tenia poderes por que bajaste la guardia,bien sabes que el es muy poderoso

-perdone no era mi intención,actue por impulso

-que sea la ultima vez que desobedeces una orden,a la otra te castigare quitándote tu alimento

Blood queen sabia que si veía a nova o a angel ella lo convertiría en su esposo o matarlo en el proceso, si ella no podía tenerlo nadie lo tendría, blood queen se levanto y camino hacia su dormitorio que era un calabozo antiguo donde planearía su siguiente movimiento pero solo tendría que aprender mas sobre sus habilidades y pronto actuar sino seria demasiado tarde, su expresión cambiaba de vez en cuando mostrando una faceta triste y solitaria, angelica sentía algo que no era odio, ¿Qué será?


	14. capitulo 12

**YA ES MIERCOLES DE CAP NUEVO ASI QUE SIN NADA MAS QUE DECIR SE LOS DEJO AQUI, NOS VEMOS HASTA EL SABADO :D**

* * *

CAPITULO 12: EL RETORNO DE UN AMIGO

-MUNDO HUMANO-

NARRACION: WILLIAM

-salud-levante la copa chocándola con la de mis camaradas-por angel

Estábamos en la casa de angel, ya había pasado mas de un año de su muerte y queríamos conmemorarla aquí en su casa, por desgracia no e tenido contacto con su hermano para informarle este triste suceso

-¿ya va mas de un año verdad?

-asi es Antonio

-el muy desgraciado tenia que cometer la estupidez de sacrificarse por esos ponys

-marco no digas eso, hizo algo que ninguno de nosotros hubiera hecho, mejor deberías sentirte orgulloso por esto, angel demostró ser alguien valiente y siempre vio por twilight y sus amigas, hasta todo el mundo de equestria

-pero…olvídalo, tienes razón el es nuestro amigo a pesar de haber muerto ese dia

Camine hacia unos cuadros donde había fotos de angel, los mire detenidamente por un rato y vi a mi mejor amigo en el junto con sus padres, finalmente se reunio con ellos, ya no estaras solo nunca mas

-willy deja de ver esos cuadros y ven mejor a jugar que el tronco de tony esta campeando otra vez-me hablo marco desde su asiento donde vi efectivamente que Antonio estaba campeando-maldito camper, sal a conocer el puto mapa

-obligame jajajaja

Me acerque con mis amigos, tome el control y empezamos a jugar por un momento pensé que alguien me había nombrado por que estornude dos veces seguidas al igual que Antonio y marco

-alguien esta hablando de nosotros no crees William-me pregunto Antonio algo serio

-¿quien sabe?

-debe ser Andrea, con la que estuve la noche pasada jejeje

-basta de bromas marco

Seguimos jugando por un rato pero me canse de jugar, sin angel no era lo mismo, lo extrañaba, si hubiéramos estado ahí tal vez angel aun seguiría con vida y no hubiera dejado a twilight devastada el dia de su entierro, desearía visitar nuevamente equestria pero ese dia que hablamos con la princesa se me vio destruido mi deseo

*HACE UN AÑO,EQUESTRIA*

Después de que dejaramos las ofrendas para angel, caminamos hacia la princesa celestia que no tenia un buen aspecto respecto a la ceremonia

-joven William lamento la perdida de angel se claramente que ustedes tenían una fuerte conexión con el

-asi es princesa celestia, angel nos consideraba una familia desde aquel incidente pero ahora se encuentra junto con sus padres, ya no volverá a sentir soledad

-no sabe princesa celestia lo que es perder a un hermano-replico marco furioso-es como recibir una apuñalada en el co-corazón-marco termino soltando unas lagrimas al decir eso-todo por su estúpido complejo de guardian, creyo que saldría ileso

-no creo que angel quiera que su amigo le dijera que lo que hizo fue algo estúpido, en cambio, hizo algo que nadie haría, dar su vida por el bienestar de miles de seres vivientes aun sabiendo que esto no terminaría bien

-pero no sabe como se siente

-se como se siente joven marco, al igual que usted yo perdi a mi hermana por un tiempo hasta que twilight sparkle la volvio a poner de mi lado, al igual con ustedes perdieron a un amigo pero ganaron a un héroe y los héroes nunca mueren

-disculpe princesa pero nos gustaría venir cada año para darle una conmemoración a angel y no perder contacto con ustedes

-lo siento pero no se podrá hacer lo que me pide

-POR QUE!-hablo ahora Antonio que permacia en silencio-PERO SI EL ES NUESTRO AMIGO, AL MENOS MERECE A QUE LE VISITEMOS UNA VEZ AL AÑO

-repito; lo siento pero no se podrá hacer lo que me pide, por que con esto aprendimos a que un humano no puede vivir en equestria, a pesar de que angel demostrara ser alguien con un corazón puro también demostró ser alguien tan cruel como el mismo blackpegasus, destruyo poblados, mato cientos de ponys inocentes mientras estaba poseído por samael, no puedo permitir que mi reino se vea amenzado nuevamente por este tipo de cosas, lo siento pero asi deben ser las cosas

-entonces es un hasta nunca-hable con una voz triste-no vere la imagen de mi hermano caído, ni ver lo que se erigio en su honor…esta bien, comprendo princesa, por el bien de su reino, vamos chicos…regresemos a la tierra

-no lloren, aun angel vivirá en sus corazones después de todo

Mire a marco y estaba furioso por la respuesta de la princesa, el era quien mas quería a angel de nosotros tres, marco lo consideraba un hermano perdido, su hermano gemelo separado al nacer, lo único que pude hacer fue tomarlo del hombro y la princesa celestia abrió un portal donde vimos claramente la sala de la casa de angel, entramos lentamente con una enorme tristeza al saber que no volveremos a ver a estos seres maravillosos y peor aun…no volver a ver a angel nunca mas…

*TIEMPO ACTUAL*

Estaba sentado en la mesa, veía a marco y a Antonio jugar ,de vez en cuando veía la hora pero no pasaban de las 5 de la tarde, este dia es el mas largo de mi vida pero siento que es el primero de tantos al tener que hacer esta reunión para no olvidar a angel.

Estaba tomando un poco para ahogar las penas pero de pronto vi un brillo dorado en una pared y de repente mostrar a una mujer delgada rubia, con el pelo que le llegaban a hasta sus pies, tenia unas alas muy grandes y con una sonrisa marcada al verme atonito

-MIRA ANGIE, TENEMOS VISITAS X3-exclamo la mujer con una sonrisa

Vi como alguien se paro justo a lado de esta mujer,tenia unos pantalones de cuero y conforme levantaba la vista veía que tenia un libro atado en su pantalón, también tenia un par de alas como aquella mujer hasta verle la cara

-ANGEL!-me levante rápidamente de la mesa y corri hacia angel,lo abraze fuertemente, solte unas lagrimas de felicidad…era un milagro

no puse atención a que hora Antonio y marco estaban abrazando a angel, estaban mas que feliz feliz que el siguiera con vida, mi hermano no murió después de todo

-vale vale, que me van a sofocar con tanto amor-exclamo angel con una sonrisa

-ANGIE VOY A LLORAR DE FELICIDAD-volvi a escuchar a aquella mujer hablar con un tono algo burlon-ESTO ES MEJOR QUE CUALQUIER ANIME QUE E VISTO

-vale William, se que me extrañaron pero primero déjennos pasar, ¿verdad chicas?

Cortamos el abrazo y vi que detrás de angel se pararon seis ponys muy conocidos; era applejack, rarity, rainbow dash, pinkie pie, fluttershy y twilight sparkle

-serian tan amables de dejarnos pasar-exclamo rarity con su tono elegante

Nos hicimos a un lado para que todos pudieran pasar, mientras lo hacían vi claramente que twilight tenia alas, ¿que habrá pasado durante este año de ausencia?

-vaya, al parecer no se rompe nuestra tradición de venir a mi casa a reunirnos-angel se sento en el sofá pero después se levanto-se me olvidaba que por las alas no me puedo sentar en este tipo de muebles jejeje

-como es que…

-…sigo con vida?

-exacto

-tomen asiento, esto va para largo

-MUNDO HUMANO,CASA DE ANGEL-

NARRACION: ANGEL/ NOVA

Habíamos llegado a mi mundo gracias a que Phoenix sabia abrir portales entre mundos, afortunadamente mis mejores amigos estaban reunidos en mi casa asi ya me ahorre tiempo en ir a buscarlos y traerlos,antes de llegar me puse lo mas "normal" posible quitándome la fase solar y recupere la ropa que me dio rarity ( debo cambiar de atuendo por cierto llevo mucho tiempo con esta ropa), cuando cruze el portal me encontré con William que estaba en la mesa tomando, vi que rápidamente corrió a abrazarme, también marco y tony los 3 estaban llorando, asi que decidi explicarles TODO después de ese dia de mi supuesta muerte

-Entonces, quieres decir que moriste pero esa tal sophitia te dio la oportunidad de renacer

-asi es-podia ver la cara de confusión en mis amigos, era mucha información

-entonces dios es mujer-hablo marco-¿estaba buena?

-no seas tonto-dijo Phoenix dándole un zape en la nuca-no le digas asi a sophitia

Twilight se acerco a mi lado con su casco en la barriga-angel, que vamos a comer

-pues ahora que lo dices, desde el "incidente" no hemos comido nada

-YO VOY ANGIE X3-phoenix salio corriendo a la cocina y escuchamos que tiro cosas en la cocina-UPS, ERROR MIO!

-ahora nos puedes explicar quien es ella-me pregunto tony aun serio

-ella es Phoenix, mi familiar

-¿tu que?

-para que me entiendan, mi angel guardian ella era un seraphin pero como intervino en el mundo físico sophitia la degrado a angel menor

-¿como interfirió?

-te acuerdas el dia que me dispararon en un pulmón y me encontraron a la mitad de la nada?

-como olvidarlo…

-bien, ella me saco de la base militar evito que muriera y me dejo donde ustedes pudieran verme

-pero no hizo nada malo, de hecho ayudo en mucho

-yo también pienso lo mismo, pero tienen reglas y ella lo quebró para salvarme-mire hacia la cocina y veía a Phoenix correr de un lado a otro con una bata de cocina –es una buena amiga, muy extraña, pero es una buena amiga

-angel…em-supongo que iremos de paseo verdad?-fluttershy me tomo de mi mano algo temblorosa-por que no se-em seria divertido

-BUENA IDEA SHY!-grite emocionado- que buena idea flutter…fluttershy?

Miramos todos por todos lado pero no encontrábamos a fluttershy por ningún lado hasta que la vi escondida bajo las escaleras , cuando fui a sacarla de allí tiro una caja donde estaban esos recuadros de mi niñez,lo tome y camine junto con fluttershy y la puse en la mesa

-angel, que sucede…-camino twilight colocándose a un lado mio-por que estas viendo esas fotos

-por nada en especial…me las llevare a equestria luego "angelica…al parecer nunca me dejaras tranquilo"

Tome un banquito (por que no tiene respaldo y asi no me lastimare) me sente en la mesa y me prepare para comer un poco por que lo que estaba preparando Phoenix olia muy rico, ya sabia que cocinaba rico asi que podía esperar lo mejor de ella.

Twilight se coloco a un lado mio pareciera que trataba de hacer algo ya que voltee a verla y ella se veía encongida de hombros, aun me siento mal por haberle causado tantos problemas desde que me converti en esa maldita fase, aun no creía el hecho de haberla tratado asi…y a las demás, peor aun cuando me encontré con esa tal angelica que se hacia llamar blood queen

-Otra vez lo siento twilight, no fue mi intención que estuvieras involucrada en esto, si yo solo…

-no digas nada angel, yo siempre te amare sin importar lo que pase, aunque cambies aun te seguire amando y no le veo la necesidad de que te disculpes, yo ya te eh perdonado

Después de eso ella me abrazo colocándose en dos cascos y me dio un beso en la mejilla, vi que otros 4 ponys ( no dire nombres ) se pusieron celosas al ver eso mejor miraron para otro lado, vi a mis amigos y ellos estaban confundidos por eso, aun no sabían que twilight era mi novia y no se como explicarles eso

-gracias twilight, siempre te querre también por favor quédate conmigo-trate de ignorar a 7 seres que nos veian fijamente , sentía sus miradas pentrantes al vernos abrazados

Twilight corto lentamente el abrazo con una sonrisa, yo me vi apenado aun por eso, siento que no me eh disculpado lo suficiente pero en fin vere que hago si comprarle un libro o un perrito o no se.

-Oh "minna" es hora de comer n.n-llego Phoenix de la cocina con dos platos enormes llenos de comida en uno había verduras y en el otro había una especie de estofado también con verduras y los dejo en el centro de la mesa-todos tomen asiento sino no les dare de comer *-*

Algunos rápidamente se sentaron en la mesa como marco, tony y pinkie otros trataron de disimular sus ansias como rarity y applejack y otras simplemente se sentaron normalmente como fluttershy que se sento a mi lado a mi lado dejándome en medio por que del otro lado estaba twilight, por primera vez me sentía comodo entre ellas dos: fluttershy no trataba de acosarme y pues con twilight…vivo con twilight, no tengo nada mas que decir sobre ella, estaba mas que tranquilo a pesar de las miradas asesinas de mis amigas al verme con twilight

-bien ahí va los platitos para ustedes n.n- Phoenix saco de la nada unos platos de porcelana y los avento quedando frente a cada uno, luego saco unos tenedores y palillos chinos y los lanzo quedando por un lado de los platos-rapido coman que se enfria y no vale meterlas al microondas-les sirvió primero el estofado a cada uno rápidamente que casi ni me di cuenta

Vi confusas a mis amigas pony que no son unicornio su cruel encrucijada ya que a pesar de que pudieran hace un año usar armas humanas no podían usar unos simples tenedores o palillos chinos.

-que sucede, ¿por que no pueden usar los cubiertos?

-AGGHHH-MAL-DITA-CUCHARA-vi a rainbow dash tratando de tomarlo con su casco pero se le caia de la palma de su casco-por que aquí no podemos usar estas cosas

-exacto…hazlo a la antigua rainbow-hablo algo applejack algo cansada de la situación-con la boca jejeje-se quito su sombrero y estaba apunto de meter la cara al plato pero dos auras de color azul y dorado le detuvieron la cara justo antes de llegar al plato

-no seas maleducada applejack, eso es de poca educación-efectivamente hablo rarity algo disgustada

-exacto rarity, eso no es "kawai"-hablo Phoenix con su mano derecha iluminado y con la otra tenia la cuchara con comida

-¿entonces como comeremos?-hablo rainbow algo furiosa

-como lo hace su amiga pinkie-phoenix soltó a applejack para señalar a pinkie con el dedo- con un popote

**NA**: **O sorbete, como ustedes le llamen**

Todos volteamos a ver a pinkie y ella estaba tomándoselo con calma y con una sonrisa, su tranquilidad extraña me hizo soltar una leve risa ya que applejack y rainbow estaban frustradas, fluttershy por otra parte estaba también, no dire que yo le daba cucharadas en la boca ( quería hacer enojar a las demás XD )

-toma shy, no te compliques, yo te ayudo a comer-le di otra cucharada, vi que ella se sonrojo mucho-abre la boca *ahhhh

-*ahhhh-muy apenas abrió la boca y yo le di la cucharada

-otra vez… *ahhh

-*ahhh

-angel-twilight me tomo del hombro, vi que ella estaba sonriendo sonrojada

-¿que pasa twilie?

-¿Por que le das a fluttershy de comer y a mi no?

-emmm será por que no es unicornio y no puede usar magia?

-esa no es excusa Angie-me respondio con la misma sonrisa

-pero seria una descortesía no hacerlo

-angie…no me obligues a usar mi hechizo de rayos

-"oh rayos" ahora que lo dices jejejeje, fluttershy ¿podras comer por tu cuenta?

-ehm-no-no creo, pero para evitar problemas me las ingeniare-me respondio algo triste, se que a pesar de que sea muy timida disfrutaba que le diera de comer

Logre mi cometido, molestar a las demás por eso en especial a twilight, lastima por fluttershy que terminara comiendo por su cuenta, solo por que twilight sea muy celosa.

Terminamos de comer y todas las mujeres (incluyendo Phoenix) se fueron a la cocina para platicar de cosas de mujeres, yo me quede en la sala con marco, William y tony, aun veía en sus caras felicidad por verme de nuevo, como que no les importaba el hecho de que tuviera alas o de que fuera un guardian de no se que.

-entonces angel, lo de tu y twilight…-inicio William hablando- ahora ¿que son?

-emm que somos

-ya sabes…tu, ella, ¿juntos?

-no entiendo

-NO TE HAGAS WEY CABRON-hablo ahora marco- si si son novios o que pedo

-ahhh si, si lo somos, ¿se ve mal que nosotros estemos juntos?

-pues no…se ve muy…raro-hablo ahora tony pasándose la mano por la nuca

-exacto tony-interrumpio ahora William-no esperaba que fueran novios, si creía que twilight sentía algo por ti pero no que le corresponderías

-pero no le veo lo raro, debería ser raro que yo haya vuelto de la muerte, que tenga un par de alas y que pueda usar magia

-buen punto, pero cuando te vi junto con Phoenix crei que ella era tu novia

-¿phoenix? Nah, ella solo es mi amiga aunque ella diga que es solo mi familiar, pero respecto con twilight, ella es celosa pero la quiero como tal ya que ella fue la que me salvo de la soledad cuando llego a este mundo, puede ser que a veces aburra por que lee muchos libros pero que se le puede hacer, nuestra relación no creo que afecte a los demás.

En ese momento ellos se quedaron callados pensando lo que les dije, era en parte algo molesto, son mis únicos amigos y están en desacuerdo por mi relación con twilight pero era comprensible, no era común de que un humano tuviera una relación con una alicornio aprendiz de princesa

-esta bien angel, te apoyare en tu relación con twilight-hablo William tomándome del hombro

-yo también angel, somos amigos y nos apoyamos entre nosotros

-que mas da, eres mi amigo y te apoyare en lo que sea aunque sea una extraña relación mutante

-gracias chicos-estaba feliz por que contare con ellos en el futuro apoyándome con mi relación con twilight-chicos, ahora que veo todo esto, ustedes aquí en mi casa, ¿Cómo carajos se metieron?

-un cerrajero-hablo marco sonriendo orgulloso

-cerrajero, no pues…invasión a propiedad privada…no se quizás…unos 5 años de cárcel

-no cabron espérate que era para conmemorar tu pseudo muerte

-aja...ya mejor ire a ver a las demás

Me levante de la silla con una sonrisa, tenia mucho tiempo que no los veía estaba feliz regresar a mi vida cotidiana…bueno ni tanto, ahora tengo a 7 nuevas amigas, ya no me siento frustrado por nada ni solo, ahora tengo una razón para vivir y es cuidar a mis amigas y a mi novia twilight sparkle, entre a la cocina y las vi todas riendo, me recargue en el marco de la entrada de la cocina, no pude evitar al sonreir al verlas asi, somos una familia muy extraña pero somos una familia.

Estuvimos en mi casa todo el dia, jugamos muchos videojuegos también hicimos unos minitorneos los cuales las que se disputaron el primer lugar fue rarity contra Phoenix, la verdad estuvo muy reñido, ambas estaban a la par ninguno de nosotros nos creíamos eso, rarity terminando haciéndole competencia a Phoenix, se vio tan reñido que ambas apostaron, la que perdiera le prepararía de comer a la otra un buffet de 5 estrellas a la otra, como en el primer juego que fue halo: reach quedaron en empate se pasaron a otro que fue el marvel vs capcom…aun ninguna perdia siempre quedaban en empates (ES EN SERIO?!), hasta que mejor se rindieron y mejor dejaron que ambas prepararian algo de comer para todos nosotros.

Finalmente llegaba el final del dia ninguna se quería ir a equestria, querían quedarse, accedi por que nos merecíamos algo de diversión además que Phoenix quería ir a una expo de anime que iba a ver mañana asi que nos quedamos, por suerte que había suficientes habitaciones en mi vieja casa ( asi es, ya la consideraba vieja y pues mi nuevo hogar era en equestria con twilight ) y pues rarity, applejack, rainbow y fluttershy se quedaron en mi habitación, pinkie Phoenix y William en una habitación para visitantes y finalmente tony y marco en la sala de la casa no confiaba que ellos se quedaran con las demás, se que esos dos les harian algo raro.

La única habitación disponible era nada mas ni nada menos que la de mis padres, cuando twilight y yo entramos a la habitación me entro una trsiteza grande, como hace una año antes de conocer a twilight, esa trsiteza que casi me llevaba a la locura, pero gracias a twilight olvide eso.

-¿estas bien angel?

-si twilie…solo es que…a pasado mucho tiempo desde ese incidente

-lo se angel, pero no te preocupes ya no estas solo, tus padres estén donde estén se deben de sentir orgullosos por ti, ahora eres nuestro protector, mi protector.

-gracias twilight-la tome de la crin y le solte una sonrisa-es hora de descanzar

Caminamos a la cama y nos acostamos viéndonos cara a cara nuevamente, la vi con una sonrisa inocente al verme y yo le sonreí, le di un beso de buenas noches en la frente y ella también, por parte tenia miedo de darle un beso en la boca, soy alguien timido en ese aspecto, pero pareciera que twilight sentía eso, no se pero lo sentía, el medallón me molestaba asi que me lo quite y lo deje colgado en un clavo que estaba arriba de la cama, me acerque a twilight y la abraze y me dormi con ella en mis brazos, solo sentía que respiraba en mi pecho…

-CUEVA DE KING SOMBRA-

NARRACION: ¿?

Angelica se encontraba en su habitación, estaba siendo atendida por el ex-general de blackpegasus, darkrope aquel pegaso de color rojo con crin negra y con una cutiemark de una guadaña entre una cuerda, darkrope se encontraba vendándole el ojo derecho ya que esa era su triste obligación, desde que nova derroto y mato a blackpegasus todos los generales se vieron puestos bajo el control de King sombra, para la suerte de el deathscythe le comento a King sombra que seria un buen siriviente que para la batalla asi que el termino siendo el hazmereir de todos por esa labor pero no le quedaba de otra que obedecer sino moriría

-blood queen, aun no entiendo por que mataste a deathscythe el era de gran importancia para la resistencia-hablo darkrope mientras le vendaba el ojo a blood queen

-callate, tengo mis razones

-esta bien, como ordenes- respondio frustrado darkrope

En el fondo darkrope estaba cansado de los malos tratos que recibia, solo por que el era el menor pero algo ocultaba, se le podía ver en su cara, algo planeaba pero no lo quería revelar aun

-traeme algo de comer, tengo mucha hambre

-esta bien, ahora mismo le traigo algo de comer

-que no sean verduras que no soy un animal como ustedes

-entonces que quiere que le traiga

-carne, pido carne cocida y que sea rápido

Eso asusto un poco a darkrope, al parecer no había escuchado nada parecido a que un humano comia carne en vez de vegetales pero no le quedaba de otra, era sacrificar a un animal salvaje del bosque everfree y cocinarlo para blood queen y evitarse de problemas.

Rápidamente se fue darkrope volando dejando a blood queen en cama viendo al techo de su habitación, después de un rato ella cerro la puerta con seguro y se sento en la cama, saco un viejo relicario de su cuello y este estaba oxidado, lo miro un rato y lo abrió mostrando una imagen de nova y ella abrazados, solto una sonrisa al ver esa imagen y solto unas lagrimas al recordar los momentos que vivio con nova pero ya no los volverá a vivir por su culpa, es una carga que ella llevaría por el resto de su vida…

-*dime blood queen, apoco ya me estas demostrando debilidad- se escucho un eco en la habitación

-shadowblood no, no estoy demostrando debilidad alguna-respondio blood queen secándose las lagrimas rapidamente

-*entonces por que lloras por aquel humano que te dio la espalda cuando mas lo necesitabas

-por algo que no te interesa

-*claro que me interesa, después de todo el mato a mi hermano, le agradezco eso pero por parte le sigo odiando y a ti te debe interesar por que te dejo por la princesa twilight sparkle

-tal vez estoy haciendo mal en todo esto…

-*¿mal? Lo estas haciendo como debes hacerlo apoco no odias que angel te dio la espalda y deseo tu muerte en cambio al poco tiempo de conocer a la princesa twilight le ayudo en todo, casi murió en varias ocasiones y peleo contra un ser aun mas poderoso que mi hermano y murió por amor a aquella princesa y volvio de la muerte por ella mientras que tu estabas sufriendo y viviendo en esa habitación abandonada sin que minimo el se acordara de ti

-tienes razón, la culpa de todo es twilight sparkle, ella merece morir, por su culpa perdi a mi querido angel, por su culpa quede abandonada cuando mas necesitaba de angel, por eso me volveré mas fuerte, la matare y me volveré la esposa de angel sino…el morirá junto con su preciada twilight sparkle

-*asi se habla blood queen y acuérdate que te estare vigilando por que requeriré de tus servicios en el futuro, por lo pronto seguiras aprendiendo de King sombra y de sus lacayos

Después de eso desaparecio el eco en la habitación y blood queen miro detenidamente el relicario con la foto de nova y su expresión triste desaparecio y solto una risa leve al verlo

-muy pronto estaremos devuelta como en los viejos tiempos, quieras o no mi pequeño angel

* * *

**YA VEN QUE LA MUERTE DE ANGEL SE VIO AFECTADA AUN DESPUES DE UN AÑO, ¿POR QUE ANGELICA O BLOOD QUEEN DIJO QUE LO QUE HACIA ESTABA MAL? LO DEJO A SU CRITERIO XD**


	15. capitulo 13

**QUE ONDA CHICOS AQUI BRAVETHUNDER REPORTANDOSE, LA VERDAD ANDO MUY ACTIVO POR QUE ME TOME UN REFRESCO DE 2 LITROS YO SOLITO :DDDDDDD, BUENO SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LES DEJO EL CAP DE HOY QUE SON LAS 2:22 AM JEJEJEJE, NOS VEMOS EL MIERCOLES :DDDD**

* * *

CAPITULO 13: UNA VIEJA HERMANDAD

-MUNDO HUMANO-

NARRACION: ANGEL/NOVA

Desperté poco a poco, lo primero que hice al abrir los ojos fue para buscar a twilight pero no se encontraba, parece que se despertó primero y salio de la habitación, me quede viendo el techo de la habitación

-pasaron muchas cosas, verdad mamá…papá-aun después de mas de mucho tiempo desde ese incidente aun me dolia la perdida de mis padres, trato de ahogar esa pena pero hay veces que uno no puede hacerlo-…los extraño y mucho.

*_dame mas poder angel_

En ese momento que estaba recordando a mis padres entro William con una sonrisa y se me quedo viendo por un rato

-¿que pasa?

-vamos talegas, ahí algo que debes ver

-¿que cosa?

-no digas nada, solo levántate

-ok ok, ahora voy

Me levante de la cama poco a poco, cuando lo hice solte unas plumas en la cama pero las deje ahí y Sali de la habitación junto con William que parecía que estaba algo emocionado por algo, bajamos las escaleras y fuimos a la cocina pero cuando entre vi algo muy fuera de onda:

Había una rainbow dash humana muy parecida a la del año pasado solo que su cabello si era de arcoíris completo y no un espejismo, era corto que llegaba a la nuca, sus ojos eran de color rosa obscuro y sus alas eran un poco mas grandes que la primera versión, su estatura era la misma de unos 1.75 Mts, su cutiemark se encontraba ahora en ambos hombros.

También estaba pinkie pie pero su pelo ahora era rosa todo esponjoso y tenia su flequillo, por que estaba esponjoso se veía corto ,sus ojos eran los mismo de color azul claro, su estatura era de 1.74 Mts, tenia su cutiemark ahora en ambos hombros.

Applejack seguía siendo la mas alta, su pelo era lacio que le llegaba hasta la cadera y tenia su característico sombrero puesto, sus ojos eran verdes claro, y su cutiemark también se encontraba en ambos hombros

Flutthershy estaba igual de estatura y de cabello,todo era lo mismo solo que sus alas eran mas grandes (de mismo tamaño que dashie) y su cutiemark se encontraba en ambos hombros

Rarity seguía siendo la misma, su peinado elegante seguía siendo el mismo solo que ahora tenia un broche con tres diamantes, no tenia su cuerno parece que su magia se encuentra ahora en su maño derecha como cuando twilight la usaba cuando era humana, su estatura era la misma y su cutiemark estaba en ambos hombros

Finalmente quedo twilight, era la misma, mismo peinado, mismo color de cabello solo que ahora tenia alas y estas era aun mas grandes que las demás, casi del tamaño de las mias y que las de Phoenix, su cutiemark ahora estaba en ambos hombros

-como nos vemos angel-me hablo rainbow dash pasándose la mano por el cabello-no seas nena y se honesto

-pues…bien, la verdad bien

-…gracias…eres buena onda

En ese momento marco trataba de ligarse a fluttershy aprovechando su inocencia, yo aleje a fluttershy de su lado asi que la tome y la deje a lado de Phoenix, mire a todas y la verdad todas estaban hermosas

-angel, ven por favor-twilight me tomo de la mano y salimos de la cocina donde estaban las demás y nos sentamos en el sofá- dime angel ¿Cuánto tiempo a pasado desde que hablaste con tu hermano o alguien de tu familia?

-a que viene la pregunta- me quede algo sacado de lugar con esa pregunta pero después de asimilarla me moleste un poco-responde

-es que quiero saber algo muy importante

-pues no podras sacar nada importante de mi o de mi familia, acuérdate que nadie me apoyo

-angel…si quieres que nuestra relación crezca debemos apoyarnos entre nosotros o ¿apoco era mentira de que harias todo por mi?

-…

-angel, dime algo

-…esta bien, después de la muerte de mis padres mi hermano se entero al poco tiempo y creía que yo tenia la culpa asi que solo se limitaba a darme dinero para ir a la escuela y dejarme de comer, el me veía como su enemigo, su nemesis, asi que un dia llegue de la escuela para verlo guardar mis cosas en cajas y cuando le pregunte que que hacia me dijo que me iba a mandar a una academia militar por que yo era una carga innecesaria para el, me opuse totalmente y peleamos en la casa, ninguno gano ambos perdimos pero el solo se fue de la casa y ahora se limita a enviarme o me enviaba dinero para que no le estuviera molestando

-es un caso serio-twilight me abrazo y me dio un beso en la boca unos momentos para luego cortarlo-es por eso que quería saber, espero que lo que va a pasar vaya a terminar bien- twilight camino hacia la puerta de la casa y la abrió mostrando una persona muy familiar que apenas iba a tocar la puerta- TADAA!

-…-me quede callado viendo a esa persona que también me veía con sorpresa-TU!

-MALDITO!

Me levante rápidamente de mi asiento y corri rápidamente hacia donde estaba para tomarlo del cuello con mis manos, mire su expresión de enojo también, no me podía contener este coraje que le tenia, por su culpa termine solo por mucho tiempo y casi caia en la locura por su culpa

-detente angel-twilight me tomo de los hombros y trato de jalarme para que lo soltara-por favor detente ¡CHICAS AYUDENME!-twilight grito para llamar a los demás y todos se acercaron a donde estábamos y todas me jalaron del hombro hasta que me soltaron y me sostuvieron entre ellas

-SUELTENME, QUE ESTE DESGRACIADO PAGARA POR LO QUE HIZO

Mi hermano no dijo nada y se sento en el sofá tranquilo como si fuera su casa

-al parecer haz hecho muchas cosas hermano

-¡NO SOY TU HERMANO, TU NO MERECES SER PARTE DE MI FAMILIA!

-pues que mal, para ti claro, tu tienes la culpa de todo

-¡¿YO?!TU ERES EL MALDITO QUE ME ABANDONO DESPUES DE LA MUERTE DE NUESTROS PADRES E INCLUSO ME DIJISTE QUE ERA UNA CARGA INNECESARIA PARA TI!

-tranquilícense los dos- twilight me soltó y se puso en medio de nosotros-no le hable a tu hermano para que pelearan…sino para que se reconciliaran-twilight se encogio de hombros y vi su tristeza marcada en su cara-los hermanos no son para pelearse entre ellos, sino para estar unidos, por que los hermanos siempre serán los mejores amigos

-¡SI! PERO EL YA NO ES MI HERMANO-no trate de poner atención a twilight, estaba furioso por eso, que bueno que mis amigos me contenían sino lo desaparecería con solo tronar mis dedos

-al parecer angel, hermano mio, conoces a gente muy extraña, gente que se cree angel-mi hermano ya se dio cuenta de las alas y el aspecto de las demás-incluso tu te ves mas raro con ese par de alas ¿acaso te dieron aires de angel guardian?- mi hermano solto una risa después de decir eso, cada vez me enojaba mas su prescencia, lo repudio, lo desearía ver muerto

*_Alimentame angel, dame mas fuerza*_

Odio a mi hermano, me abandono a mi suerte y casi caigo en la locura, en una depresión muy grande…maldito, el no merece saber el por que soy ahora un angel guardian, no merece saber todo lo que vivi después de lo que hizo, no merece saber mi relación con twi…

-angel no merece tal trato por parte de usted señor-rarity me solto también y se puso a un lado de twilight-angel nos ayudo a todas hace una año mientras usted no se preocupaba por el y nosotras lo cuidamos en todo momento

-asi es, este tonto nos ayudo en mucho-ahora fue rainbow dash colocándose a un lado de rarity-este idiota es mas que un amigo y si tu no lo quieres nosotras nos lo quedaremos

-exactamente dashie-pinkie pie se puso detrás de las tres recagada en sus hombros-angie nos ayudo mucho y lo queremos mucho, es usted su única familia y deben apoyarse y no pelear por que de eso no se trata la familia

-las 3 tienen razón-applejack me solto y se puso a un lado de pinkie pie quitándose su sombrero-angel me ayudo mucho en mi granja y me dio apoyo para sobrepasar mis limites-applejack volteo a verme con una sonrisa y sonrojada- y el es quien se merece nuestro amor

Me estaba calmando lo que ellas decían; se me había olvidado, ellas eran ahora mi familia y a todas las quiero y se que me quieren por lo que soy.

-asi es joven jesus, nova demostró tanto ser alguien apto para ser el séptimo elemento de la armonía-hablo Phoenix con un tono serio, yo solo veía a mi hermano con un aspecto serio

-¿septimo elemento de la armonía? Dime angel de donde las conociste, no me digas que en uno de esos foros llenos de frikis

Mi hermano al parecer no entendia la situación o no quería entenderla, no le dire nada de lo que soy ahora, Phoenix debe decírselo

-phoenix, coméntale lo que soy ahora, chicos suéltenme, no intentare nada loco-finalmente fluttershy, marco, William y tony me soltaron y me tomaron del hombro con una sonrisa; ellos son mi familia ahora

-como ordene nova; nova antes conocido como Angel Figueroa fue el elegido para ser el guardian de este mundo y el de equestria, ahora el esta en su fase de entrenamiento el cual consiste en aprender las transformaciones básicas de guardian y ahora en el mundo equestriano se le concedio el séptimo elemento de la armonía que es el del amor, un elemento puro e invencible capaz de sobrepasar cualquier limite…incluso la muerte-phoenix me miro con una sonrisa orgullosa- angel Figueroa murió pero recuperamos al arcángel nova, quien ahora esta frente a ti representando a todos los angeles y arcángeles del limite divino

Mi hermano se quedo callado pero luego se empezó a reir, maldito como se atreve a reírse de Phoenix, lo que ella dijo fue verdad

-MALDITO…

-alto nova, veremos quien rie al ultimo- Phoenix cruzo sus brazos formando una X y dijo unas palabras y brillo de la nada para ver al final que cambio a su armadura divina- veremos quien rie ahora señor jesus

Mi hermano dejo de reirse y miro a Phoenix con la boca abierta pero rápidamente regreso a su postura seria

-…al parecer no son unos frikis…perdona por eso-me hermano se disculpo…¿se disculpo?- tal vez fui algo grosero

Phoenix solto una sonrisa y regreso a su forma original, volteo a verme y me abrazo con cariño

-*vez que no era tan difícil hablar como seres civilizados

-tienes razón Phoenix, mucha razón

Me sente frente a mi hermano y todos hicieron lo mismo, en todo el rato platicamos del por que ahora tenia alas, las que le contaron TODA LA HISTORIA fueron twilight y Phoenix, por mi parte aun seguía algo enojado por lo que me hizo pero luego vi a los demás platicar y se me paso el coraje poco a poco y me uni a la platica. En ese rato mi hermano trataba de tener ese aspecto serio pero después empezó a comportarse normalmente, como si fueramos hermanos. Mi hermano se levanto de su asiento, camino hacia donde estaba atravesando el pequeño espacio de la sala donde estaban todos y me abrazo, no dijo nada solo me abrazo y vi que las demás estaban sonriendo de felicidad, no se por que lo hacen pero yo no perdonare a mi hermano

-sabes que no te perdonare ¿verdad?- le respondi mientras me abrazaba

-lo se, pero al menos yo ya hice mi parte-mi hermano me resopondio con tranquilidad

-nova, perdona que interrumpa pero estas haciendo mal las cosas

Mi hermano corto el abrazo, vi que solto una sonrisa al verme y regreso a su asiento con la misma sonrisa

-¿ahora que estoy haciendo mal?

-eres un guardian y el séptimo elemento de la armonía y debes actuar como tal

-¿por que lo dices?

-recuerda que eres el elemento del amor, un elemento puro y único que se le concedio a cada ser vivo y tu lo representas por que demostraste ser apto de amar a cualquiera y lo que conlleva también que debes aprender a perdonar

Phoenix tenia razón, no por nada sophitia me dejo regresar a la vida, es verdad lo que me dice, fui un estúpido por dejarme llevar por el pasado debo vivir el presente y planear mi futuro con mi familia y con twilight sparkle

-tienes razón Phoenix, mucha razón

-vez,la seraphin siempre tiene la razón

-exacto esa seraphin que termino como angel menor jejeje

-que feo eres T.T no me lo recuerdes

-por cierto Phoenix, como es que todos aquí en esta habitación te pueden ver, ya sabes mi hermano y mis amigos

-etto…

-phoenix…

-es que cuando te dispararon estaba en una expo de anime en japon y participe en un concurso de cosplay pero para que me pudieran ver lanze el hechizo a nivel global jejeje

-¿entonces quieres decir que si no hubieras ido a esa expo de anime no me hubieras salvado?

-etto…YO! NUNCA DIJE ESO! DE DONDE SACAS TANTAS BOBERIAS X3

-por eso, te quitare tus videojuegos cuando regresemos a equestria

-AWWWW… T.T que injusto, baka

Todos nos reimos de Phoenix por como cambia su actitud de un momento a otro, mi hermano me pregunto sobre equestria y eso del séptimo elemento y le explique todo, al principio no me creyo pero después de que le mostrara el medallón del padre de celestia y le mostre mi magia (la equestriana, no la divina) y le cayo el veinte, estuvimos platicando todo el dia y me dijo que tenia un regalo para mi pero que me tenia que esperar para mañana.

Phoenix quizo organizar otro torneo pero todos querían jugar amistosamente y no repetir un circulo vicioso como el de ayer y finalmente mi hermano pidió de comer pero le recordé que ellas eran vegetarianas ( no sabia que eran ponys ) y termino pidiendo comida china, comimos todos a gusto ahora eramos una familia mas grande por que ahora estaba mi hermano y no tenia ningún conflicto con el, de hecho si hubiera ido a la academia militar nunca hubiera conocido a twilight o a ninguna de sus amigas y equestria hubiera desaparecido por la culpa de blackpegasus, al menos eso debo agradecer, sin esa necedad de mi hermano nunca las hubiera conocido y tal vez mi vida seguiría siendo la misma y solitaria persona que era antes. GRACIAS


	16. Chapter 14

**BUENO CHICOS, YA ES MIERCOLES Y PARA EMPEZAR LES DEJARE ESTE CAP EL CUAL SERA SOBRE COMO NOVA TENDRA UN DIA COMUN Y CORRIENTE EN EL MUNDO HUMANO...**

-**DIA ORDINARIO?**

***ASI ES**

**-PERO SI YO SOY UN GUARDIAN Y SE SUPONE QUE DEBO ENCARGARME DE ANGELICA, EVITAR QUE HIERA A TWILIGHT**

***LO SE, PERO PIENSA: ¿HAS ESTADO COMODO EN EQUESTRIA SIN TANTA TECNOLOGIA Y VIVIR EN UN PUEBLO Y PEOR AUN EN UNA BIBLIOTECA?**

**-TIENES RAZON...POR CIERTO ¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESO DE "UN DIA EN UNA EXPO DE ANIME"? SI A MI CASI NI ME GUSTA EL ANIME**

***TE GUSTARA ESTAR AHI, LO SE**

**-BUENO...**

**COMO DECIA ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP YA QUE APENAS ESTO ES LA INTRODUCCION PARA LA VERDADERO CLIMAX DE REENCARNACION, NOS VEMOS EL SABADO **

**P.S: PARA LOS QUE TAMBIEN ANDAN SIGUIENDO "EXODO" Y "MI VIDA CON CELESTE", NO SE PREOCUPEN, YA ANDO ESCRIBIENDO LOS CAPS ASI QUE YA NO TARDA PARA QUE LOS PUBLIQUE**

* * *

CAPITULO 14: UN DIA NORMAL EN UNA EXPO DE ANIME

-LOCALIZACION DESCONOCIDA-

NARRACION: ¿?

Blood queen se encontraba frente a King sombra, blood queen sabia que la mandaria a una misión, se veía en su expresión maléfica por que sabia que tendría algo de entretenimiento desde que llego a equestria para detener al arcángel nova, King sombra le envio a una misión de asesinato, a alguien menor y sin importancia para ella, a un tal blackwhisp, un pegaso que había espiado las actividades de King sombra y necesitaba ser destruido sino advertiría a celestia de la prescencia de King sombra y alertara a los nightmare wolves y peor aun, al arcángel nova.

Blood queen recibió la orden y salio del cueva de King sombra portando su katana la cual ella llamo "la espada de sangre", mientras caminaba hacia el exterior solto una sonrisa malvada pero algo la detuvo, sintió que su pecho ardia levemente y saco el collar en el que tenia una imagen de ella y nova, ella abrió el collar y vio esa característica foto de ellos dos abrazándose felizmente como si nada los fuera a separar, la sonrisa que tenia marcada fue desapareciendo poco a poco y su aspecto se volvio frio y triste como si la maldad que ella tenia se fuera apagando pero su katana solto un aura color rojo sangre y ella recupero rápidamente su maldad y guardo el collar y salio de la cueva en busca de su próxima presa, "pronto amor mio sabras lo que yo sufri" exclamó blood queen mientras caminaba con la katana en mano mientras emanaba esa aura color rojo sangre.

-MUNDO HUMANO-

NARRACION: ANGEL/NOVA

Mi hermano se había ido a un hotel cerca de la casa, le insistimos que se quedara pero se nego por que también tenia que arreglar el regalo que tenia para mi, finalmente todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y nos preparamos para dormir, me encontraba sentado al pie de la cama y twilight estaba cepillándose el pelo frente al espejo, debo aprovechar ahora que estoy en mi mundo para entretenerme por que regresando a equestria no habrá nada de esto. Me acerque a la TV que estaba en la habitación y la encendí, había varios programas pero ninguno me llamo la atención, seguía cambiando de canal al azar hasta encontrarme con un canal de tecnología y fue ahí que twilight me detuvo y se puso a verlo, en el transcurso del programa se vieron varios experimentos y el que me llamo la atención fue el de un generador de electricidad casero apartir de gasolina y ventiladores, le iba a decir a twilight que apuntara lo que viéramos pero cuando voltee a verla ya tenia una libreta donde apuntaba todo lo que veía del programa, yo por mi parte la veía anotar todo, se veía muy bonita apuntando todo en su libretita a pesar que le dije que no debía usar esa transformación por que no me gustaba verla humana, debo ser yo el que se tenga que adaptar a su forma de vida y no ella, ya que ella paso por mucho mientras era humana hace un año. Finalmente se acabo el programa y vi que twilight solto una sonrisa orgullosa y guardo la libreta con su magia y siguió peinándose con normalidad, era un gusto verla hacer lo que a ella le gusta, simplemente me encantaba verla, después de un rato se acostó en la cama y yo le segui para vernos frente a frente.

-angel…

-dime twilie

-¿me amas?-me pregunto twilight apenada por esa pregunta

-¿por que lo dices?

-respondeme…

-por supuesto que te amo twilight sparkle

-¿mucho mucho?

-mucho mucho

-¿que tanto?

-tanto que iria hasta el fin del mundo para hacerte sonreir

Twilight se me acerco y me dio un beso en la boca, me gusta que me de besos pero debo ser yo el que tenga esa iniciativa, no es por que suene mal pero un dia yo sere el que la bese a ella, después de un rato corto el beso y vi que solto una sonrisa alegre y vi que corrió una lagrima por su ojo

-te amo twilight

-yo a ti angel-ahora twilight se acerco a mi y me abrazo y se acomodo para dormir cerca mio Y yo me posicione boca arriba para que ella me siguiera abrazando-*te amo

-yo taimbien twillie, yo también

Cerre los ojos poco a poco y me quede dormido rápidamente

-LIMITE DIVINO-

NARRACION: ANGEL/NOVA

Estaba aun dormido cuando sentí una brisa, una brisa muy calida y reconfortante pero de pronto se corto la brisa y sentí que alguien me tomo de la cara

-despierta nova, despierta y levántate

Abri lentamente los ojos y vi a sophitia con una sonrisa, me soltó y me levante, cuando lo hice vi que tenia mi ropa angelical y ahora tenia mis alas mas grandes de lo usual

-¿Qué sucede?

-nada malo en particular

-entonces para que me trajiste al limite divino

-hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo

Sophitia se hizo a un lado y vi una figura caminar hacia mi, esta figura era parecida a la princesa celestia solo que su pelaje era de color dorado opaco, su crin era una combinación de azul marino y amarillo, como si fuera una combinación de la noche y de la mañana, sus alas eran como si fueran energía pura ya que en las puntas ondeaba un poco y su cutiemark era una galaxia

-bienvenido arcángel nova, soy la reina galaxia te eh traido hasta aquí para que veias un asunto importante

-¿asunto importante?

-no se si recuerdes a angelica

-solo se que trato de matarme en el bosque everfree y que mi arma no le hizo daño alguno

-exacto pero no me refiero a esa angelica sino a ESTA angelica-la reina galaxia mostro a una niña como de 12 años o no se, era de baja estatura con coletas, tenia una camisa blanca con un corazón que decía "A+A" en centro del corazón-esta niña es angelica, una niña que conociste en el pasado pero por una pelea que tuvieron ustedes decidiste olvidarte de ella y la obligaste a perder el camino del bien, ¿no es asi pequeña?

-asi es, mi mejor amigo Angie me cuido desde que eramos unos niños pero por mi culpa perdi a mi mejor amigo y al amor de mi vida-esta niña se me acerco y saco un papel y me lo dio-abrelo, me gustaría que lo vieras

Abri el papel y vi que tenia una carta decorada y con muchos dibujos de dos niños dándose un beso

-esa era la carta que le quería dar a angel, pero por mi culpa lo perdi

-lei la carta en silencio pero ponía atención a lo que decía

"_Angel, te quiero escribir esta carta por que no encuentro la manera posible para expresar mis sentimientos, desde que eramos niños tu siempre cuidaste de mi sin importar nada, siempre viste por mi en todo momento, para ti puede que me veas como tu hermana pero yo no te veo asi, desde hace mucho tiempo que quiero decirte esto, me gustas angel figueroa, me gustas, espero que podamos estar juntos después de que leas esta carta, me gustas angel y quiero que seas mi novio"_

Termine de leer la carta, mire a la niña y estaba me estaba viendo con una sonrisa, estaba sonrojada por que lei la carta pero no entendia que, ni se quien es ella

-es…muy tierna la carta pero…yo no te conozco

Esta niña solto unas lagrimas al escuchar eso y sophitia junto con la reina galaxia se acercaron a donde estaba, vi que ambas tenían un aspecto serio como si hubiera hecho algo mal

-¿seguro nova que no sabes quien es la verdadera angelica?-me dijo sophitia agarrando a la niña del hombro-esta niña es la angelica de hace 5 años, 1 año antes de que la olvidaras

-para ser honesto, no, solo se que hay una angelica en equestria y que trato de matar a twilight y a mi

-estas en lo incorrecto nova-ahora hablo la reina galaxia-tu viviste con esta niña muchas cosas y no creo que de un momento a otro se hayan borrado

Esta niña dejo de llorar y me tomo de la mano, mire muchas imágenes pasaban por mi mente, era de mi y de esta angelica, yo con ella abrazados en un parque de atracciones, yo y ella en la escuela, yo y ella en mi casa hasta el dia que tome una cajita y la tire a la basura cuando ella me hablo, después de eso esta niña me solto de la mano y sin decir nada regreso con sophitia y sophitia la cargo en sus brazos

-¿ahora recuerdas algo nova?

-asi es, esta niña es angelica, la primera persona que se atrevio a conocerme pero por asares del destino la olvide

-estas mal nova, el destino no intervino en nada, fuiste tu

-¿yo?

-asi es, te mostraremos

La reina galaxia abrió un portal y me vi a mi mismo en la escuela con una carta con un sello e corazón y estaba frente a otra niña y cuando apenas le iba a dar la carta angelica corrió hacia mi y me la arrebato y la rompió frente a mi y a la otra niña, vi que angelica empujo a la otra niña, todos los que estaban ahí salieron corriendo y a angelica que me abrazaba gritando "angel es mio, no lo toquen, el que la toque, la destrozo" gritaba angelica en lagrimas, vi que yo me soltaba a angelica furioso "no te me vuelvas a acercar en toda la vida, estas muerta para mi, lo que hiciste no tiene perdón" y sali de la escena llorando, estaba enojado al ver esa escena, no me acuerdo tratar a alguien de esa manera, no es mi forma de ser.

Me acerque a sophitia que aun estaba cargando a angelica y le acaricie el cabello, vi que angelica solto una risilla , sophitia me veía con una sonrisa al igual que la reina galaxia

-perdoname angelica, gracias a lo que me mostraste se como puedo resolver mi problema con angelica-se oyo raro eso- gracias sophitia, gracias reina

-no agradezcas, aun desconoces el por que no la recuerdas pero el tiempo dira

-asi es nova, tu vida como guardian recien comienza, recuerda lo que dijo mi esposo; tiempos oscuros se avecinan

En ese momento angelica me tomo de la mano nuevamente y sentí una energía correr por mi cuerpo, una energía caliente, me sentía tranquilo, como si todo el estrés se hubiera desaparecido en un momento…¿estrés? Asi es estrés, un estrés que surgio de la nada cuando vi las imágenes de mi pasado junto a angelica, todo eso se había esfumado en un momento

-angel, le darias esto a mi otra angelica- angelica saco un sobre y me la dio-dáselo por favor y que tire esa tonto cuchillo que da miedo

-jejeje esta bien, se la dare y le dire que tire ese cuchillo

-gracias nova, estas tomando buen papel, puede que no veas por ti mismo pero haz hecho un gran avance

De pronto sentí una brisa fría alrededor mio y vi a sophitia junto a la reina alejarse de mi hasta que todo se volvio oscuro y abri los ojos.

-MUNDO HUMANO-

NARRACION: ANGEL/NOVA

Abri los ojos y vi a twilight dormida aun entre mis brazos solo que ahora ya estaba en su forma original, sentí algo raro en mi pecho, meti la mano a travez de la ropa y saque el sobre que me dio la pequeña angelica, deje el sobre en una mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama y regrese a darle la atención que se merece, mi princesa twilight sparkle me acerque a su lado y le di un beso en la frente y ella abrió los ojos poco a poco con una sonrisa, me veía con una cara risueña como si no me hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo

-hola angel-hablo twilight rascándose un ojo-por que estas despierto ¿Qué hora es?

-mmm…no lo se, pero me gusta verte sonreir-vi que se sonrojo después de que le dije eso

-estas bromeando

-no, en serio me encanta verte sonreir, cada vez que te veo sonreir siento que todo lo que vivimos valio la pena y que habrá un gran futuro para nosotros

Twilight volvio a soltar una sonrisa, yo me acerque y le di nuevamente un beso en la frente, cheque el reloj que había en la habitación y eran las 11 AM y nos levantamos, tome el sobre y salimos de la habitación, twilight me pregunto que era esa carta y le dije que me la dio sophitia "le explicare que rollo con angelica luego" y seguimos a nuestro rumbo, bajamos las escaleras y vi a mi hermano platicando con todas amenamente que estaban ya en su aspecto original y también a mis amigos, se me hizo extraño ver a mi hermano tranquilo pero luego me explico que cuando el llego estaban en su aspecto humano pero cuando estaban desayunando regresaron a su aspecto original y ellas le explicaron a mi hermano sobre equestria, lo de las princesas y todo lo relacionado con su mundo

-hermano, ahora que lo pienso y que después de ver a tus amigas ¿Por qué tienes alas? ¿es un disfraz?

-carajo…-ni modo le tendre que decir la verdad-veras…hace un año accidentalmente conocí a twilight gracias a que en su mundo había un tal blackpegasus que la mando a este mundo para facilitar su conquista, cuando la conoci desconfiaba de mi, con el tiempo aprendio a vivir en este mundo hasta que conoci a sus amigas y a sus princesas, fui a su mundo para ayudarles y después de unos contratiempos salvamos su mundo pero a un costo

-¿a que costo?

-el arcángel nova murió-intervino ahora Phoenix mientras sacaba del aire su baculo- antes conocido como angel Figueroa murió pero por que el mostro ser apto se le concedio ser el guardian de ambos mundos ya que tiempos oscuros se avecinan

-…

-¿hermano? Estas bien-al parecer Phoenix lo dejo fuera de si-no se por que le dijiste eso de golpe, lo estaba preparando poco a poco

-angel, ¿es cierto?

-asi es, la verdad se podría decir que reencarne como un arcángel…

-¿me podrias mostrar?

-esta bien…"_fase solar_"-mi cuerpo cambio rápidamente a la fase mostrando mi armadura dorada frente a mi hermano- ¿asi esta bien?

-no jodas…no jodas-mi hermano se levanto y me tomo del hombro y empezó a investigar todo mi cuerpo-la espada…el escudo…¿Cómo carajos conseguiste esto?

-te recuerdo que fue por que me eligieron como guardian y ahora me tienen en equestria como el séptimo elemento de la armonía

-¿es bueno?

-se podría decir que si, eso quiere decir que tengo responsabilidades que aun desconozco

-esto esta de locos

-asi es…esta de locos

-Nova perdona que interrumpa pero debemos partir…-phoenix se me acerco con un tono algo triste-debemos partir nova

-¿a equestria?

-NO! A la expo de anime :3

-no jodas Phoenix, crei que ya nos iríamos a equestria

-no me regañes T.T fue idea de tu hermano

-¿en serio?

-asi es, yo consegui entradas para que todos fueramos a la expo anime, dicen que ira el que le hace la voz de goku

-la voz de goku…QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO VAMONOS EN ESTE MOMENTO!

-un momento angel, ¿que haremos nosotras?- se me acerco rainbow algo furiosa-ustedes iran normalmente y nosotras nos quedaremos aquí

-tienes razón-me quede pensando un momento para las posibles soluciones con mas lógicas y posibles- lo tengo

-EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD, 20 MINUTOS DESPUES-

-*angel es una estupidez, me molesta tener que estar oculta

-no hables dashie que las van a descubrir

Nos encontrábamos en la expo y todas se estaban haciendo pasar por peluches, ya que la magia de twilight estaba agotada y Phoenix ya no podía usar mas su hechizo de transformación (según ella), cada una estaba en la espalda de cada uno, por lógica twilight estaba en la mia, ella aprovechaba para jugar con mi cabello y yo le daba un tiron en una ala haciendo que esta se expandiera, veía a Phoenix brincar de un lado a otro con pinkie a su espalda que trataba de no reírse sino llamaría la atención, estaba vestido…bueno cosplay de mi mismo (¿neta?) estaba en mi fase solar, mucha gente se me acercaba para tomarse fotos conmigo y siempre me preguntaban del por que del pony en mi espalda y siempre les respondia que era mi familiar aunque Phoenix lo era, aunque llamaba la atención Phoenix llamaba aun mas la atención por que estaba en su fase de armadura divina que muchos le decían que se parecía a una tal "Octavia Sildre" y muchos se tomaban fotos con ella, luego mi hermano nos inscribió a marco, william a tony y yo en un concurso de videojuegos y por ley participamos; la competencia no se veía dura pero pudimos controlar la tensión, eran 10 equipos de 4, unos mas colmilludos que otros (una expresión mia para decir que tienen nivel en un juego) la primera ronda empezó y el juego era halo: reach, ganamos con un marcador de 50-20, la segunda ronda se vio algo complicada pero ganamos con un marcador de 50-30, las demás rondas se vieron mas complicadas pero ganamos, llegamos hasta la ronda final, aun tenia a twilight en mi espalda que me susurraba que quería vernos ganar y que me apoyaba en todo momento, sentía la tensión totalmente; era un clan de videojuego contra el que estábamos jugando, eran en su registro que eran máximo rango en el halo (rango heredero, puntuación necesaria: 20,000,000 pts) al principio se vio difícil, empezaron tomando la delantera hasta el punto de dejarnos 10-3, hasta que tome la iniciativa y les dimos vuelta al marcador, todos los presentes nos estaban animando, twilight casi se caia de mi espalda de la emoción pero regreso a su postura original, estábamos en empate 48-48, la verdad no recuerdo haberme estresado en un videojuego pero se sentía genial, ese estrés era un estrés que todo joven de mi edad tiene, no un estrés como el de ser un angel y ser un séptimo elemento de no se que, ese estrés que todo joven tiene cuando hace algo que le gusta y encuentra reto alguno. Era una partida con reapariciones limitadas y solo era yo contra el mas colmilludo del otro equipo…le doy el primer disparo…el me regresa dos tiros…le regreso tres…me rompe los escudos…me pongo a cubierto, siento la tensión sobre mis hombros, la gente grita de la emoción y twilight esta mordiendo mi pelo también de la emoción…se regeneran los escudos…saco el rifle de presicion…lo veo de frente…me dispara…falla el tiro…le disparo…le doy y marca fin del juego.

Ganamos…le ganamos, toda la gente que vio el torneo gritaba de la emoción, twilight me susurro algo hermoso "felicidades amor, eres el mejor por eso te amo" esas palabras me llegaron, la tome de la crin y la acaricie, todos se me acercaron y me abrazaron, ese estrés se esfumo como si se lo hubiera llevado el viento, los que estaban jugando contra nosotros se acercaron y nos saludaron, al menos sabían perder pero por un momento me asuste, el que patrocinaba el juego nos dio un premio que era un bono de 1,000 pesos y una playera del diseño del que queramos, escogi uno para twilight y se hizo una playera con su cutiemark junto con unas alas en la parte trasera de su cutiemark y los demás hicieron lo mismo para cada una; Phoenix como se hizo amiga de la novia de patrocinador también le dieron una con una cara de un neko (gato en japonés), el evento acabo y nos fuimos de paseo por la expo; había mucha gente que aun se nos acercaba para tomarse fotos y ver a twilight (aun creían que era de peluche) la cargaban y se tomaban fotos con ella, después me la "regresaron" me susurro que preferiría leer 20 enciclopedias del por que era un peluche a que la este cargando otras personas. Casi acababa el dia y finalmente conocimos a goku…marco grito como mujer al verlo, William lo tomo de los hombros y rainbow dash se fastidio y se puso a volar por todo el edificio, por lógica llamo la atención de todos (hasta del que le hace la voz de goku T.T ) todos se pusieron a verla volar, le tomaron fotos e incluso la grabaron, sin pensarlo me eleve en el aire y le detuve (aun tenia a twilight en mi espalda) ambos la regañamos por eso y se quejo por que no le gusta estar quieta mucho tiempo, bajamos al suelo y todos nos veian raro, mi pretexto fue que eran peluches con motor y por eso podían volar, tuvimos que salir de la expo ( gracias dashie) para no llamar la atención y regresamos a mi casa, mientras regresábamos vi a Phoenix cargar un monton de bolsas llenas de mangas, animes y eroges para su nintendo, vi su expresión y estaba contenta, al parecer disfruta mucho estas cosas, twilight que aun seguía en mi espalda jugaba con mi cabello con su magia pero luego se aburrio y saco su libreta mágica y se puso a leerla pero como ya estaba anocheciendo decidio guardarla

-angel

-dime twilie

-ya se como hacer el generador casero

-¿como?

-como en equestria no hay combustible y las papas son muy usadas para la comida elegante lo que trae que son muy raras he decidido hacer una a base de heno y margaritas

-¿en serio? Se oye bien

-sip, según el plano que vimos decía que era necesario una papa para su funcionamiento, si cambiamos los transistores y los convertidores a unos mas ligeros y practicos podemos utilizar una pequeña cantidad de material para generar una gran cantidad de energía para un momento necesario

-no entendí mucho pero sueña bien

-a veces me dan ganas de obligarte a leer todos los libros que tengo en la biblioteca

-no es para tanto

En ese momento pasamos por una tienda, Phoenix entro rápidamente y compro unas chucherías para el regreso, finalmente llegamos a mi casa, todos estaban cansados, todas se bajaron de las espaldas de cada uno, twilight no quería bajarse de mi espalda hasta que la tome y la baje

-me caes gordo-me dijo twilight haciendo una mueca

-ahora si nova, es hora de marchar

-a equestria o a otra expo

-no seas tonto a equestria

-que mal-mire a mi hermano y a mis amigos que tenían una cara triste, era obvio, no me habían visto desde hace mas de un año, hace poco me reconcilie con mi hermano pero es hora de que regrese a equestria, donde ahora es mi hogar. Phoenix abrió el portal con su baculo y se vio la sala principal de la biblioteca, todas se despidieron de mis amigos, marco le dio a rarity una cajita con un moño morado y ella lo agarro con una sonrisa y cada una entro por el portal, nos estaban esperando

-angel, antes de que te vayas-mi hermano se acerco y me tomo del hombro-te quiero dar algo que a lo mejor te podría gustar- mi hermano saco una caja que estaba bajo la mesa y me la dio, vi que estaba apenado por eso-tomala, sabes que no soy de dar regalos

-esta bien-tome la caja y la abri, cuando la abri vi una foto enmarcada de nuestra familia antes del "incidente", nos veíamos felices, como una verdadera familia-no se que decir

-no digas nada, lo se, espero que asi recuerdes nuestros mejores momentos antes de "eso"

-gracias hermano,

-gracias por venir señor jesus-dijo twilight haciendo reverencia-sabia que todo terminaría bien

-no agradezcas, no podía dejar a mi hermanito solo

-con su permiso señor jesus que nova debe regresar a equestria que me informan que featherhope lo va a buscar mañana-intervino Phoenix con un tono serio

-esta bien, nos veremos dentro de poco

-luego nos veremos, tony, marco y William que bueno que los vi, sin ustedes esto seria aburrido

-no agradezcas talegas-ese fue marco-sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea

-asi es angel, aunque seas un ser divino aun eres nuestro amigo

-exacto angel, me gustaría que nos volviéramos a ver

-seria genial-un momento, debería ver algo para que nos reunamos a la próxima-oye Phoenix, no tienes algo para que ellos vengan a equestria

-pues ahora podrían venir

Los tres dijieron que no, por que los tres trabajaban y no tenían tiempo libre ahora, que mal

-entonces les dejare una piedra de chronos

-¿piedra de chronos?

-esa piedra les permitirá viajar entre dimensiones de ida y vuelta y solo se puede usar una vez, el tiempo limite es de 1 semana-phoenix materializo una piedrita de color azul marino con un aura amarilla y se la dio a William-cuando la vayan a usar arrójenla hacia una superficie plana de preferencia una pared

Después de decir eso Phoenix entro al portal, twilight estaba empezando a caerse del sueño y la cargue, la tome entre mis brazos y me despedi de mis amigos y de mi hermano, entre al portal a equestria con el cuadro y Phoenix cerro el portal al momento que entre, solo vi a mi hermano soltar una lagrima, he regresado a mi verdadero hogar.


	17. capitulo 15

CAPITULO 15: EL FINAL DE BLOOD QUEEN, EL PRINCIPIO DE ANGELICA

Habíamos regresado a equestria, aun veía por donde entrabamos, todas decidieron quedarse en la casa de twilight para hacer una pijamada, por mi parte Sali a pasear un momento, Phoenix al verme salir trato de detenerme pero le dije que quería pensar a solas, me dio un cristal morado, Sali de la biblioteca y camine por el pueblo, como era de noche estaban vacias las calles, los mercados se encontraban cerrados, no había nadie. Pase por mi estatua y la mire con detenimiento, aun tenia ofrendas como rosas, muffins entre varias cosas; solte una sonrisa y decidí tomar vuelo, mientras volaba veía todo el panorama de equestria, toda la tranquilidad que se vivía, podía ver canterlot desde aquí, sentí una brisa tranquila de aire pasar por mi cabello largo, aunque no me gustara tanto tener el cabello largo como el de una mujer se sentía bien, veía algunas aves pasar a mi lado, estas aves me veian y se acercaban a donde estaba, no me veían como su enemigo eso era bueno que a diferencia de mi mundo los animales no distinguían quien era bueno o malo, estas aves se volaban frente a mi haciendo acrobacias, daban vueltas en el aire y yo les seguía era como si tuviera una sincronía con las aves, era hermoso hasta que vi que cada una volo a una dirección diferente que a la mia, debe ser momento de ir a descansar para el día siguiente. Sin darme cuenta termine en un espacio abierto y descendi en esa dirección, toque el suelo y cuando lo hice sentí una energía pasar por mis piernas, me arrodille para sentirla y cuando lo hice salieron algunas flores alrededor de la palma de mi mano, la tierra podía sentir mi energía y sentía reconfortante, era como si equestria se comunicara conmigo, sentí diferentes fuentes de energía pero era una energía agradable, tierna, esa sensación me hacia como sentirme en casa

-gaia, simplemente existes, nunca crei conocer a gaia, he visto libros sobre tu existencia pero no crei que fueran ciertos hasta este momento-pasaba mi mano por las recientes plantas que nacieron cuando pase mi mano, sentía una brisa tranquila-no me imaginaba que fueras alguien increíble, me comprometo a protegerte

-¿angel?-esa voz, no era la voz de la madre naturaleza

-angelica-me levante rápidamente del suelo y la vi frente a mi cubierta de sangre-¡¿Qué QUIERES?!

En lo que me ponía en posición angelica desaparecio en el aire dejando una estela color sangre, rápidamente cambie a mi fase solar empuñando el escudo y la espada, escuchaba una risa en el aire, no podía verla hasta que sentí un golpe en la espada

-mierda-recibi el golpe en la espalda haciendo que diera unos pasos hacia en frente

-angel, pagaras por lo que me hiciste-angelica desenfundo su katana que soltaba un aura carmesí que cada vez se intensificada mas y mas

-ANGELICA, DETENTE NO PELEARE!

-BIEN, ME HARAS LAS COSAS MAS FACIL!-angelica corrió hacia mi dirección con su katana en mano

Su espada choco con mi escudo y le volvi a patear mandándola unos metros lejos de mi, escupio un poco de sangre y sin decir nada volvio a dar un golpe con su katana que nuevamente choco con mi escudo.

-ANGELICA, DETENTE, NO PELEARE CONTIGO-trate de razonar con ella, ella tenia una mirada de odio

Mire a sus ojos y vi que salía un aura de igual color que el de su katana, contrarreste su golpe y me abalance hacia ella haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al la tierra del campo, me acerque hacia donde estaba ella y trate de tomar su katana pero cuando me acerque me pateo y se levanto repidamente, tomo su katana y corrió nuevamente a mi dirección, estaba cansado de su actitud, debo defenderme pero no quiero lastimarla pero si la dejo ser lastimaría a twilight y a todas, no lo permitiré. Corri hacia ella y empuñe la espada y ella su katana, ambas armas chocaron creando chispas de diferentes colores: una de color dorado y otra de color negro, rápidamente trate de dar un tajo en el pecho pero ella metio su katana desviando la hoja de la espada y dándome un corte en el pecho rasgando un poco la armadura, contraataque pero nuevamente la desvio con su katana hacia un lado y me dio otro corte en la armadura formando una X, seguíamos luchando concentre mi magia y le lance un rayo pero ella lo esquivo y aproveche esa abertura y me abalance sobre ella y le di en el brazo, fue un rozon pero le dio haciendo que soltara la katana para tomarse el brazo, me acerque nuevamente hacia ella ahora mas tranquilo, me veía con odio pero a la vez murmuraba algo, algo planeaba pero no dejare que intente una estupidez, la detendré aquí y ahora.

-es hora que te detenga angelica-puse la espada en su cuello, ella cambio de expresio malvada a un triste-¿ahora que tienes?

-¿como es que terminamos asi angel?- me dijo mientras me miraba con tristeza

-no lo se pero esto es culpa tuya

-eso dijiste hace 7 años

-lo recuerdo, estaba enamorado de estephania pero tu interviniste y me hiciste quedar en ridículo frente a toda la escuela y desde ese dia me di cuenta que eras una maniaca, no mereces el perdón-estaba reviviendo algo que no recordaba por mas de 7 años pero sentí una energía dentro de mi cuerpo que me hacia dar el ultimo golpe, aunque todo era muy fácil

-LUMINARIA!

El cuerpo de angelica se ilumino, haciendo que me encegueciera totalmente, cuando abri los ojos ya no estaba ni su katana, rápidamente sentí una prescencia detrás de mi y voltee rápidamente y la vi cargando una esfera mágica, corri en su dirección pero a medio camino lo lanzo y use el escudo para defenderme, el escudo del impacto se rompió y me lanzo unos metros haciendo que cayera cerca de una pendiente, rápidamente me levante y cambie a mi fase lunar, apareció otro escudo en mi espalda y un cuchillo en mi cadera pero materialize el arco; no sabia usarlo pero debía defenderme y el cuchillo no me serviría mucho, alce vuelo nuevamente para tener mejor visión, concentre en mi mano derecha una flecha y esta flecha era de color negro, ella estaba cargando otra esfera de energía y le dispare la flecha, veía la flecha dejar una estela negra y ella lanzo su esfera, ambos proyectiles chocaron causando una gran explosión, había escombros por todos lados, no veía nada, hasta que vi que angelica atravezo la cortina de tierra con su katana empuñada en mi dirección

-mierda-vi que se acercaba en cámara lenta, veía su expresion y estaba furiosa pero a la vez vi lagrimas correr por sus mejillas,con una mano trate de sacar el escudo de mi espalda y con la otra tomar el sobre que me dio la pequeña angelica-ALTO!

Ella no se detuvo y me atravezo con su katana por el pecho…tome el sobre y se lo puse en el bolsillo que tenia en el uniforme, ella al ver eso cambio de expresión y cai a tierra firme ensangrentado, mientras caia la veía también descender sacando el sobre del bolsillo, cai al suelo pero en vez de sentir el suelo duro y frio, cai sobre algo suave y calido, voltee para ver y era un pequeño campo de flores que al parecer nacieron para protegerme, regrese la vista al cielo y ella estaba bajando hacia donde estaba, me ardia el pecho, esa katana algo contiene, se supone que en esta fase es difícil herirme

-¿de donde scaste esto angel?- Phoenix se puso a lado mio arrodillándose-¿de donde lo sacaste?

-tu me lo diste, ¿no recuerdas?

-¿yo?

-asi es

Ella empezó a llorar poco a poco, no se que contenia ese sobre pero algo hizo que angelica recapacitara y se sintiera culpable

-perdoname angel, ahora mismo te curo-angelica puso sus manos en mi pecho y poco a poco la cortada empezó a cicatrizar y la sangre desapareció-espero que me perdones angel.

Me levante poco a poco tocándome el pecho, por alguna razón no estaba furioso, al principio lo estaba; algo o alguien me decía que angelica debía pagar por eso pero no se merece tanto odio, ya paso por mucho

-no pasa nada angelica, también tuve la culpa, no debí actuar de esa manera hace 7 años-abrace a angelica y ella empezó a llorar y vi que de pronto un flash salio de su pecho-¿que sucede?

El pecho de angelica brillaba, ella saco un collar y lo abrió, cuando lo hizo brillo el interior del collar, después de un rato dejo de brillar el collar y ella se quedo sorprendida, me enseño el collar sin decir nada; lo que vi me dejo sorprendido: era una foto mia con ella pero no era común, era una foto mia con las alas extendidas con un cetro en la mano derecha y ella arrodillada con ambas manos tomando la katana como si la estuviera desenfundando y atrás de nosotros estaban todas mis amigas hasta las princesas.

-¿Qué significara?- me dijo aun sorprendida

-no lo se pero eso quiere decir que no debemos ser enemigos

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-por que si estuviéramos destinados a ser enemigos, estaríamos matándonos entre nosotros y no te hubiera perdonado, se que tuviste tus razones para estar enojada conmigo pero no creo que sea el motivo para llegar tan lejos

-tienes razón, nuevamente discúlpame

-angelica…no tienes que disculparte ya esta todo perdonado-le sonreí a angelica y ella me abrazo nuevamente

De pronto se abrió un portal mostrando a un pony macho con capa roja y una armadura negra, tenia un cuerno con punta de color rojo, vi su expresión malvada pero se volvio mas tenebrosa al verme, sin decir nada camino hacia nosotros y conforme lo hacia salían cristales negros como los que hizo samael cuando se posesiono de mi cuerpo, lanzo un rayo hacia donde estábamos y tome a angelica y la empuje lejos y vi el rayo llegar hasta donde estaba y solo cerre los ojos y escuche que su rayo choco con algo pero no sentí nada, abri los ojos para ver una esfera dorada envolviéndome, levante la vista para ver a alguien con un baculo…era Phoenix

-KING SOMBRA, EN NOMBRE DE LA PRINCESA CELESTIA Y LA PRINCESA LUNA TE ORDENO QUE REGRESES A LAS SOMBRAS DONDE PERTENECES ANTES DE QUE TE EXILIE AL TARTARO

Aquel pony se detuvo y desaparecio en el aire dejando una estela de humo negro, angelica veía a Phoenix con miedo, me acerque a angelica y la tome del hombro y ella me sonrio, Phoenix descendió hacia donde estábamos, ella se veía algo molesta pero se puso frente a nosotros

-parece que llegue a tiempo-phoenix guardo el baculo y me dio un sape-¡NOVA IDIOTA! ¡TE DI EL PUTO CRYSTAL PARA QUE ME LLAMARAS, A VECES A TI SE TE SALE LO RETARDADO!

-¡PERO SI NO ME DIJISTE PARA QUE MIERDAS ERA!

-es verdad…gome x3

-que hare contigo

-al parecer todo termino bien con angelica-phoenix se acerco a angelica, la miro por un momento-parece que toda maldad que tenia se esfumo gracias al sobre que le diste nova

-eso es bueno, aunque nose que contiene ese sobre

-angel, ese sobre tenia una foto nuestra cuando fuimos a la playa juntos y decía que nunca te dejaría, ya que tu eres mi otra mitad

-twilight se va poner celosa -3-

-no digas nada Phoenix

Phoenix tomo a angelica de los hombros, angelica brillo en un aura blanco que le quito la sangre dejándola limpia

-asi esta mejor-sonrio phoenix y se elevo dejándome ahí con angelica-¿nos vamos nova?

-esta bien- me eleve un poco del suelo para luego voltear a ver a angelica que estaba de brazos cruzados-¿vienes angelica?

-no lo se, ¿Qué pasaría si tus amigas no me aceptan?

-lo harán, te lo prometo, venga te llevo

Angelica tomo su katana que ahora no tenia un aura rojo sangre, ahora tenia un aura verde, me puse detrás de ella y volamos de vuelta a ponyville, mientras regresábamos le pregunte que que había hecho durante estos años y me dijo algo triste que casi me hacia llorar:

"_después de nuestra pelea, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente automovilístico, como no tenia familiares cercanos, termine en adopción, después conoci a una familia que me trataba mal, solo me adoptaron por que querían el dinero de la pension que recibia, todos los días eran maltratos hasta el punto que no me daban de comer por días o a veces no me daban de tomar, asi paso por años, hasta que una noche me di a la fuga y estuve en casas abandonadas sobreviviendo"_

Tristemente angelica paso por mucho, no merece que la abandone de nuevo; al final de cuentas no la odio por eso, debo vivir en el presente y aprender a perdonar por que para eso reviví para aprender y proteger a mis seres queridos y con Angelica viví muchas cosas, se merece una mejor vida de ahora en adelante.


End file.
